Secrets and Difficulties
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: A series of challenges and secrets are revealed. Pairings: JohnOC, FordTeyla, and SamDaniel for SG1. Please R&R! On hiats until writer's block is gone. Sorry folks.
1. Default Chapter

"Secrets and Challenges"

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis. I do own Dr. Stacey Grayson and the plot.

(A/N: This is my first shot at an Atlantis fic. So, be nice)

Ch. 1

****

(Atlantis 'Gate Room)

There was a low and busy hum around the Atlantis 'Gate. It was busy with people moving the huge, plastic crates out of the way. Dr. Stacey Grayson glanced around at the mass of people below her. On the balcony next to her, Dr. Weir was busily running around trying to direct people. The last crate was carried away.

"That's the last of the supplies," Grayson said to Weir.

"Thank you for helping me with that, Doctor," Weir said.

"Not a problem, Doctor," she smiled. "And it's Stacey."

"Very well. Then you can call me Elizabeth," Weir told her.

"Sounds good,"

The two shared a grin. Major Sheppard stepped up next to Weir.

"I see the finally moved all of those crates out of the way," he said.

"Very observant, Major," Stacey commented.

"Major Sheppard this is Dr. Grayson," Elizabeth introduced the two.

But, they didn't need introductions.

"Stacey?" Sheppard said.

"Hey, John," Grayson said. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, it's been a couple of years," he said.

"Two years, 4 moths, and 3 weeks," she grinned. "But, who's keeping track?"

"I'll leave you two to catch up. I have some things to check on," Weir said slowly, looking at them from one to the other.

"Let me know if you need anymore help with anything, Elizabeth," Grayson said.

"I will," Weir gave them a quick smile before leaving.

"You are such a suck up," Sheppard told her, with laughter in his voice.

She grinned up at him. "Better to be a suck up, then an . . ."

He lifted up his finger and cut her off. "Be nice, Dr. Grayson. There's no need for names and there's no telling when little Ethosian ears are around,"

"**You're** warning **me** not to use bad language," she laughed loudly. "Look, I gotta meet Dr. Beckett in a few minutes. Meet me in my quarters when the briefings are done and we'll catch up."

Stacey lightly kissed him on the mouth before walking away. Peter and McKay stood behind him. Sheppard turned in their direction. They raised their eyebrows in unison. McKay opened his mouth, but Sheppard stopped him.

"Don't even start, McKay," he told him.

Sheppard left. Peter and McKay looked and one another and snickered.

****

(Dr. Grayson's Quarter's)

Stacey and John had no time to catch up. They finally found some time afterwards. Major Sheppard stood at the outside of Stacey's quarters nervously. This was the first time John was nervous about anything that involved Stacey. Except, of course, the first time he asked her out. He thought of knocking. He then thought, what was the point? She wouldn't be able to hear the knock anyway. So, he decided to just call to her.

"Hey, Stacey. It's me. Can I come in?" he shouted.

"Actually, I would rather let you stay out there for a while," she called back.

Sheppard sighed heavily and put his hand over the glowing blue button on the side of the door. The door slid open smoothly and soundlessly. He folded his arms and gave her a scolding look.

"Come on. Get your hot ass in here," Grayson said, grinning.

Sheppard entered. Stacey got up from her bed and planted him a huge kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed her closer to him. She roughly pushed him against the wall, still kissing him.

"You're in Heat, aren't you?" John asked when he came up for air.

"Uh-huh,"

"Okay, just checking,"

He continued to kiss her.

To be continued . . .


	2. Ch2

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 2

(Dr. Grayson's Quarter's)

**An hour later . . .**

The sun was starting to rise and the light began to filter through the windows of Atlantis. Stacey stood outside of her balcony to her quarters, freshly showered. John was taking his turn in the shower. When he finished, he went over to Stacey, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Do you think that we should tell Dr. Weir about us?" John asked after a few moments of silence.

She looked up at him. Before she could answer they heard a familiar voice coming from the next balcony over.

"What about you two?" a voice asked.

Elizabeth pocked her head around the wall that separated the two balconies. Stacey and John shared glances.

"Well?" she asked.

"Stacey and I are married," John told her.

"Married?"

"Yes," the two confirmed.

There was a sudden alarm.

"All available medical personnel to the Jumper Bay," Peter's voice rang.

"The Jumper Bay? No one's off world," Stacey said.

"There is a team on the mainland," John said slowly.

Stacey ran out of the room and started for the Jumper Bay. She tied her hair up in a ponytail as she ran. Major Sheppard was running beside her. They met Dr. Weir and the three ran,

****

(Jumper Bay)

When Stacey, Weir and John arrived Dr. Beckett was already there.

"What have we got?" she asked Carson.

"Two of the scientists suddenly collapsed. They both have high fevers, chills and experiencing migraines," Beckett informed her as they hurried around.

"Okay, let's give them something for the migraines and the fever. I want extensive blood tests on both patients ASAP!" she ordered to a medical team that just arrived. "Let's go! Go! Go!"

The two sick scientists got wheeled away, with Stacey and Carson following, while Weir and John questioned the other two surviving scientists.

"I want them in isolation. Whatever they have might be contagious," Beckett said. "We're not taking any chances."

****

(Medical Lab)

"From what the two other scientists are telling me, Dr. Johnson and Dr. Jacobson were taking samples of the soil beyond the proximity of the Ethosian camps, so that the Ethosians could expand and grow. When Dr. Johnson became suddenly ill, they hightailed it back here," Weir said to Beckett, Grayson, Sheppard, Teyla, and McKay.

The group stood around, discussing the situation, not paying attention to the hustle and bustle of the Atlantis Infirmary.

"What can you tell me about what's affected them?" Weir asked after a moment's pause.

"It's a virus that's spread through bodily contact," Beckett said. "Containment should be the first thing to do and make sure that the virus doesn't spread to anyone else.

"We should round up the medical staff that's had contact with Johnson and Jacobson and anybody that, they in turn, made contact with," Grayson said.

"Agreed," Weir slightly nodded.

Dr. Weir had announced that everyone on Base was to be examined and that Atlantis be on Lockdown. She had Peter contact the five teams off-world to stay put until further notice.

****

(Atlantis Control Room)

Weir was leaning against the balcony, overlooking the Stargate. A team was returning. Stacey walked up to her cautiously.

"I thought that Atlantis was on Lockdown," Stacey said.

Elizabeth looked over to her wearily, then back to the Gate. She looked exhausted.

"It is. But, they were overcome by a Wraith attack. I had to let them come through. I've warned them to stay away from anyone who might be infected," Weir told her.

"I don't think that's necessary anymore," Stacey said. "We've completed the blood work of everyone on the base. We've managed to isolate the infected."

"How many?"

"12 total. All four members of the science team are in Diabetic Comas. The rest shouldn't get there so quickly since they didn't make direct contact with the source. But, they will eventually get there," she explained.

"I'd like to have a team take a Puddle Jumper and take some in depth scans of the area the organism is growing," Weir finally turned to Stacey. "As soon as they send the data back here I want you and Dr. Beckett to start working on a cure immediately."

"Of course," the other women nodded. "Dr. Beckett has already started looking in the infecteds blood to look for anything that might help."

"How is that going?" Weir asked.

"Not good," Stacey said simply.

"Alright," she said. "Be ready to get to work as soon as the new data comes in. I'll check on things in several hours."

Stacey gave a small nod and left.

To be continued . . .


	3. Ch3

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 3

(Medical Lab)

Teyla lay on the infirmary bed, in isolation. She was sweating rather profusely, shivering uncontrollably, and breathing heavy.

"What have we got?" Weir asked, stepping in.

"If there's a cure to be found, we haven't found it yet," Grayson answered.

"All we've been able to discover, from the new data, is that the organism that's causing the infection feeds off of dead tissue, such as the brain," Beckett explained.

"Keep working on it," she said.

"We're starting to loose Teyla," Stacey said, tiredly.

She put her face in her hands and sighed deeply.

"Soon she'll be in a coma like the others," Beckett put in, taking a glance at Teyla. "That's when the organism will reach the brain,"

At that moment, Major Sheppard walked in holding two cups of coffee.

"I come bearing gifts," he said in a would-be cheerful voice.

He passed a cup to Carson. John then gave the other to Stacey. She looked up and took it. She sipped it thankfully.

Maybe I should tell them, Stacey thought. How else will Elizabeth ever trust me if I keep secrets from her?

"I have an idea," She said.

Stacey suddenly putting her cup down on the counter in front of her. She got up abruptly and went over to Teyla.

"Do you mind telling us what your brilliant idea is?" Beckett said walking over to her, while the others followed.

"There is a reason why I chose the medical field as my profession," Stacey said.

That hadn't seemed to answer anything. It just brought on more puzzled looks. Stacey put one hand on Teyla's forehead and the other on her chest. Dr. Grayson closed her eyes and concentrated hard.

She could feel the heat of the fever leave from Teyla's body and enter into Stacey's. Second by second Teyla's condition began to improve and Stacey began to look pale. Stacey let go of Teyla and almost fell to the floor. John caught her before she hit the ground. He carried Stacey to a bed next to them.

"Teyla, how are you feeling?" Weir asked.

"I am better," Teyla said slowly, sitting up. "What has happened?"

"It seems Dr. Grayson just healed you," Beckett said.

"How?" Teyla asked, looking over to Stacey.

There was a loud groan coming from Stacey's direction. She got up slowly and went over to the others weakly.

"I've had the ability since I was a kid. I'm not sure how. It just appeared out of now here," she told them.

Carson took a small sample of Teyla and Stacey's blood to examine.

"This will take time to analyze," Beckett said.

"In the mean time, Stacey, why don't you, the Major and I go for a little walk?" Weir said.

****

(Ext. Atlantis)

Stacey gave a small nod. Boy, am I going to get it, she thought. The three walked until they found the nearest balcony. Stacey leaned against the railing, her back to the sun. Weir and Sheppard folded their arms, looking at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Weir asked, sternly.

"I wanted to wait until my other ability was fully under control," Stacey told her.

"Your other power?" Weir asked, directly to Stacey.

"Yeah," Stacey said slowly. "But, I wasn't born with that one. I was experimented on and the other ability was a side effect. My human DNA was combined with Feline DNA. I was the only one who survived the experiment."

"What is your other ability?" she asked.

"Because of the experiment I have superhuman strength, speed, and awareness," she said. "I've been having trouble controlling it lately. I become a monster," she added shakily at the very thought.

"Did you know anything about these powers, Major?" Weir asked John.

"I didn't know about the healing one," he answered, keeping his arms folded and looking over to his wife.

"Is there anything else?" Weir asked, in a more kinder voice.

Stacey and John shook their heads. At that moment Beckett came running out.

"Dr. Weir, Dr. Weir!"

"What is it?" she said.

He took a couple of seconds to catch his breath.

"There's incredible news about Dr. Grayson," he told her.

"What might that be?" John asked.

"She's an Ancient!"

To be continued . . .


	4. Ch4

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 4

(Ext. Atlantis)

"What?" Stacey, Weir, and Sheppard asked in unison.

"Well, not really an Ancient. But she has the healing gene that the Ancients had," Dr. Beckett explained.

"So, my healing ability isn't a mutation like my father thought," Stacey said.

"It's more of a step further in Human evolution," Beckett said.

"So, not a mutation?" she asked.

"No," he said.

"Okay, so I'm not that much of a freak after all, then," she said.

"Special would be the word I would use, actually," Beckett said slowly.

"Okay, so Stacey has the Ancient's healing ability. How does that help the situation?" Sheppard asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Beckett said.

"Well, in the meantime let's get to work on a cure for these people doctors," Weir said.

The two nodded and headed to the Medical Lab.

****

(Stacey's Quarter's)

It had been more than 78 hours since Stacey had been in her quarters. She took the opportunity to take a nice, long shower and a well needed cat-nap. Well, actually, Carson kept urging her to take the nap and shower.

First, she took a shower. A nice, long, hot shower. Stacey stood in the shower just standing under the shower head for several minutes. The hot water felt so good and soothing against her aching muscles.

Second, she took a nap. A nice, two and a half hour nap. Stacey hadn't realized just how tired she was until she lay down on the soft, cushiony bed. Someone, most likely John, covered her because she was too tired to even put a blanket over her.

When she woke up, John came in the room carrying a tray of food and a cup probably filled with coffee.

"Room Service!" he said, setting the tray down on the bedside table.

Stacey sat up and took her covers off. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you," she said, turning to her food.

It was nothing more than a turkey sandwich. But, it filled her up nicely. When she was finished she placed her empty coffee cup down and said:

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"I was at first. But, then I remembered what happened the last time you told someone close to you about your secret. And I got over it," he told her. "Besides, I can't stay mad at you for very long anyway," he grinned.

"Why is that?" she asked, leaning forward and giving him another kiss.

"Because you do stuff like that,"

Stacey smiled. John returned the kiss with a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around him gently. Stacey leaned forward so much that John fell back onto the bed. But, he stopped suddenly.

"Wait, control, Stace," he said. They got up slowly. "We have a job to do, remember?"

Right," she nodded, suddenly getting businesslike, putting on her white, medical, coat. "Sorry."

On her way out, John stopped her, gently putting his hand around her arm.

"Hey, we can still do it. Just not now," he said.

"After we found a cure, right?" she said, putting her hair up out of her eyes and leaving.

"I was thinking a little sooner than that!" he shouted.

"You can wait. I do it all the time," she shouted back.

John opened his mouth, and then closed it again.

To be continued . . .


	5. Ch5

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 5

****

(Medical Lab)

Stacey arrived in the Medical lab minutes later. Beckett was leaning over a laptop.

"Carson," she said.

He looked up at her. Beckett had circles under his eyes. She went over to him and sat on the desk beside the laptop.

"Why don't you go take a few hours off?" Stacey said softly, gently putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'll take over for a few hours. You need to eat and sleep."

"I'm fine," he said stubbornly.

"Well, you'll feel better after you eat and rest," she pointed out.

Dr. Beckett sighed and gave up.

"You're right. I could use some sleep," he admitted.

"Of course I am," she gave a small, evil grin.

Carson got up tiredly and began to leave. He then turned back to her as Stacey began to sit.

"You'll get me when you've found something, of course?" he asked.

"The second I discover something, I will come and get you," she said.

He gave a quick little nod in acknowledgement and left the lab. Stacey turned back to the laptop and began her work.

**Hours later . . .**

When Stacey heard footsteps from behind her, she immediately turned around. Teyla had just steeped into the lab.

"Teyla," Stacey said. "I'm glad to see that you're up and about."

"That is why I am here," she said. "I would like to thank you for saving my life."

"It was nothing," she said.

"Why have you not healed the others of this virus?" Teyla asked.

"If I did heal everyone, then I would die. It takes a lot of my energy to heal," Stacey explained, taking a drink of her coffee.

"I see," she said slowly. Teyla then noticed a small golden band on her finger. "You are married, Dr. Grayson?"

Stacey put her cup down and looked at the ring.

"Oh, yes," she answered simply.

"To who, may I asked?"

Stacey was reluctant to answer. But, eventually she said, "Major Sheppard."

"Really?" Teyla tried to hide her surprise, but it didn't work.

Stacey nodded.

"For how long have you two been married?" she asked.

"Coming up on nine years," Stacey said, smiling a little. "What's with all of the questions, Teyla?"

"I am merely curious, doctor," she gave a slight bow.

"Well, I don't blame you for having a crush on John," she said, getting up to stretch.

"I do not have a crush on Major Sheppard," Teyla said firmly.

"You just keep telling yourself that, Teyla," she grinned. "Maybe one day you'll actually believe it."

"I do not have a crush on Major Sheppard," she repeated, firmly.

"Okay, whatever you say," Stacey said.

Suddenly Dr. Beckett came rushing in.

"Dr. Grayson! I have an idea!" he said.

"What?" Stacey asked.

"I was going over your blood samples I took," he began.

"You were supposed to be resting, Carson," Stacey interrupted.

He continued, ignoring her interruption. "Your Ancient Healing ability is in the beginning of the evolutionary stage."

"What has that got to do with the virus, Doctor?" Teyla asked.

"I'm getting to it," he paused and continued. "Stacey has the ability to regenerate Cells not just with her own cells but other peoples as well. Now if we could just isolate the DNA strand that contains the healing ability we could take that particular strand and somehow turn it into a microwave form."

"We could use one of the MALP's communication Satellites to distribute the microwaves," Stacey said slowly.

"Exactly," Beckett said.

"But how are you going to isolate the DNA strand?" Teyla asked.

"Dr. McKay found an Ancient piece of technology that does exactly that," he told her.

"Really? Cool" Stacey said. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's get to work."

To be continued . . .


	6. Ch6

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 6

****

(Medical Lab)

Dr. Beckett and Dr. McKay were putting the finishing touches on the MALP satellite. Dr. Grayson lay on one of the medical beds. Her eyes were closed and her facial expressions were relaxed. Dr. Weir took a quick glance at Stacey and then approached Beckett and McKay. While Major Sheppard went over to Stacey, held her hand, and stroked it gently.

"Is it ready?' she asked.

"Yes," Stacey answered.

"The micro-wave is ready to disperse. Whenever you're ready, Elizabeth," McKay said.

"Do it," she ordered.

McKay nodded and pressed several buttons. There was a low hum coming from the satellite.

"The effects should be immediate," Beckett told Weir.

"Let's go see then," Weir left for the Isolation Room.

****

(Isolation Room)

All of the infected are waking up slowly. Beckett, McKay, and Weir looked at one another and smiled proudly.

"Good job, boys," she said.

"The thanks should go to Stacey, Dr. Weir," McKay said.

"Of course. I'll congratulate her as soon as she wakes up," Weir said.

"Which should be soon," Beckett said. "It took an awful lot out of her this time."

****

(Medical Lab)

When they entered Stacey was still asleep. Beckett went over to her.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" Sheppard asked, his voice showing concern.

Carson checked her over.

"There's no fever and no signs of discomfort, but, she's non-responsive," he said. "She's unconscious, by the look of it."

"When she's awake and talking, is when I'll stop worrying, Doctor," Sheppard said.

****

(Sheppard's Quarter's)

John leaned over beside his bed. He pulled out a big, white, scrapbook. Although, you could only bring one personal item to Atlantis, the Major managed to sneak this along with his clothes. John opened the book and read the phrase: "Time goes by and seasons change, but love forever stays" Major Sheppard gave a tiny grin. This is Stacey's favorite saying.

He turned that page and read the description at the top of the page, "Forth of July Celebration, Huntington Beach, CA; 1992." He remembered this day very clearly. It was his and Stacey's first date. A blind date set up by their friends, in fact.

The first picture was of the them just getting on the Ferris Wheel. The monumental occasion where Stacey cured her fear of heights. He closed his eyes and remembered that night. She wore a plain red tank top and jean shorts and her blonde hair was short, shoulder length at the time, rustled in the summer breeze. Every time her hair blew in the wind, John would breath in deeply, catching the strawberry scent.

Major Sheppard reluctantly came back to reality. He turned the next few pages, skipping photos of past birthdays, and stopped at the most vital section of the album: The Wedding. The two didn't have a big wedding: just close friends and family members attended. She had worn just a simple, white dress; and carried a realistic size bouquet filled with a mix of white and red roses, tied together with a simple pink ribbon. Her hair was up in a loose bun, with one white rose for decoration.

John looked at the picture of them dancing their first dance. Then he remembered her going crazy in the middle of the song. She flashed her green Cat-like eyes at him. Stacey, them thrashed around the ball room, breaking plates and totally ruined everything. They had to get everyone out of the room and just let Stacey go wild.

By the time she stopped, around the morning the next day, she was on the floor. Stacey had cuts and bruises everywhere on her arms, legs, and body. John took the nearest first aid kit and tended to a semi-unconscious Stacey.

He quickly jumped back to reality, happy to get out of that specific memory. But, then realized that, right now, wasn't a fun place to be either. Stacey was in the Medical Lab, unconscious. The last time she was like this was their wedding. John banged his head against the wall in frustration. His wife is in trouble and he can't do a thing about it.

To be continued . . .


	7. Ch7

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 7

****

(Major Sheppard's Quarter's)

Major Sheppard ran a finger on a picture. The picture had included Stacey and John in the delivery room. Stacey was holding a baby girl, named Allison, in her arms. John began to feel his throat start to choke up and he couldn't swallow properly anymore. He snapped the Album shut and tossed it back on the bed.

There was a beep from his door.

"It's Elizabeth. Can I come in?" Weir's voice rang.

"Sure," he said.

The door slid open silently and then closed when Elizabeth entered.

"I hope that I'm not interrupting anything," she said.

"No, not really," John looked up at her.

Weir glanced at his bed and noticed the big, white book. She went over and picked it up. John didn't bother to stop her.

"I thought that your personal item was the football games," she said.

"It is," he said simply. "Go ahead and look through it."

She nodded as she began to turn the pages.

"I see why you like Ferris Wheels so much now," she commented lightly.

Weir turned the pages, only skimming through the pictures. She stopped when she saw the picture of Stacey, John and baby Allison in the delivery room.

"Who's this?" she asked, pointing to the baby girl.

"That's the best daughter in the world," he said proudly.

Elizabeth smiled and turned the page.

"How old is she now?" she asked, looking at Allison's latest birthday picture.

"Allie is 8 years old now, I think," John paused. "She's growing up too fast." He looked at the picture.

"You left a daughter behind?" she asked, closing the book softly and putting it down.

"Well, since we both are gone for most of the time anyway, we left Allison with Stacey's parents," he defended himself.

"That's what I'm curious about," she said. "How come you and Stacey didn't see each other until we arrived?"

"We didn't know that either one of us was leaving the galaxy," he said. "I was stationed in Antarctica, remember. We hardly every saw each other."

"What about Stacey?" Weir asked.

"She was always at the SGC, I guess," he shrugged. "Stacey called me a few hours after that drone attacked General O' Neill and me. She told me that she had to leave to a place far, far away." he paused and sighed. "I asked where. But, she told me it was classified."

"I read in her file that she's worked for the SGC for 5 years now. It must have been difficult for her to keep that big of a secret from you for that long," she said.

John nodded in agreement. There was an uncomfortable pause.

"So," John began slowly. "Why did you come here? Was there anything you needed?"

"Oh, yes! I got a little sidetracked. Today has been an off day for me," she said apologetically. "Stacey is out of consciousness. But, she's resting now. I thought that you'd want to know, so that you can be there when she wakes up."

"Yeah, most definitely," Major Sheppard quickly got up from the bed and put his shoes on.

He then ran to the Medical lab, leaving Dr. Weir behind.

To be continued . . .


	8. Ch8

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 8

****

(Medical Lab)

Major Sheppard sat beside Stacey's bed. He waited impatiently for her to wake up.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" John asked Dr. Beckett impatiently.

"Relax, Major," he told him, checking on Stacey's vitals. "She's only sleeping now."

"It still shouldn't take this long for her to sleep. I mean, it's been nearly 12 hours already!" John said.

"Will you two be quiet? People are trying to sleep around here!"

They heard a familiar voice interrupt them. They looked around for the source. The two men looked down and found Stacey sitting up. Major Sheppard didn't bother to say anything. He stood up, leaned over, and gave Stacey a huge, passionate kiss. Dr. Beckett quickly snuck away, leaving them in privacy.

"It's about time, Stace," he said when he finally broke away. "I was starting to worry."

"Starting too? " Carson tried, and failed miserably, to hide a snort from across the lab. John looked over to him annoyingly.

"I'm sorry," she told him tiredly.

John turned to Carson. "So, when can she get out of here, Doc?"

"She can leave now if she'd like," Beckett told him.

****

(Random Corridor)

"You know, people are going to start spreading rumors about us," John said."Oh, let them talk," she said. "It's almost time," Stacey said softly and simply.

"I know," he nodded.

"In a day I will be a monster and there will be no way in stopping me,"

"I know that too," John answered calmly, nodding. "So, let's make the most of today before you go all crazy on me, okay?"

Stacey nodded.

"I'm gonna grab a bit to eat. Wanna join me?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

****

(Kitchen)

Stacey was rummaging through the cabinets and drawers, while John watched her. He appeared to be highly entertained, just watching his wife look through the Atlantis Kitchen. She noticed the grin on his face as he watched. Stacey turned to him and said:

"Ya mind giving me a hand?"

"It looks like you're doing pretty well on your own," he told her.

"There is nothing here!" she said, finally stopping.

"There's plenty here, Stace," John said, opening up the Ancient's version of a refrigerator and showing her how full it is.

Stacey was getting more and more fidgety, John observed. He closed the door.

"Have you meditated at all these past few days?" he asked, as she made them both a sandwich.

"No," she answered quickly.

"Stacey, Honey, you should take some time to meditate. If you don't, tomorrow will be even worse," John said, putting his hands on her arms gently, stopping her.

"I will after I get something in my stomach, John," she said hurriedly.

"Promise," he said letting go.

Stacey gave the sandwich to him and set her own down on the table. She began eating. John sat down next to her.

"Stacey?" he urged.

"I promise," she said, semi-impatiently.

"Good," he said, but didn't really believe her.

To be continued . . .


	9. Ch9

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 9

****

(Gym)

When Stacey entered the retrofitted Gym, Teyla and Lt. Ford were practicing their hand-to-hand combat. The two were using two, short sticks to fight with. Ford blocked a blow from Teyla. He aimed for Teyla's arm with one of his sticks, but she blocked it easily. When Teyla went to block his next blow, one of Ford's sticks went flying across the room. Stacey caught it with little effort. The two looked over at her

"Dr. Grayson," Lt. Ford said, surprised.

"Hey guys," Stacey greeted them, walking closer to them.

"Are you through with your meditation already?" Teyla asked.

"I couldn't finish. I had trouble keeping still," Stacey answered. "Mind if I join you?"

"No," Ford said. "Not at all."

Stacey turned to Teyla.

"Let's see what you can do against an Ancient," she said.

Lt. Ford threw her his other stick. There was a nice breeze coming from the open balcony doors. The two women stood face to face. Ford stood back against the wall and watched.

"Don't expect me to be easy on you, Dr. Grayson," Teyla said with a grin.

"Oh, I would much rather you be hard on me," Stacey grinned back and then murmured, "This is gonna be fun."

Stacey's green eyes changed to a pair of orange cat-like eyes. She then lunged forward and hit Teyla in the stomach. Teyla quickly stopped the hit and tried hitting Stacey with the other stick in the side. Stacey jumped up and over in a spiral and landed neatly behind the Ethosian. Teyla quickly turned around and hit Stacey in the arm hard. But, she blocked it.

As they were fighting, Major Sheppard came walking in. John went to stand next to Ford.

"Major," Ford greeted.

"Lt.," he said. "What's going on here?"

"Teyla and I were practicing when Dr. Grayson came in. She wanted to take on Teyla," Ford explained.

"To bad we don't have anymore popcorn left," John said.

"I was just thinking that, sir," Ford grinned. "Is that normal?"

"Is what normal?" John asked.

"When her eyes go all catty for a long time,"

"What?" he took a quick pause, looking at the two women fighting. "Uh-oh." he said slowly.

Back with the fight: the women were now outside, on the balcony. Teyla backed Stacey into the railing. Teyla thought that she had forced her to give up, but she thought wrong. Stacey jumped up and over again. This time she kicked her in the back. Teyla landed against the railing.

Stacey's mind was racing. Her eyes were still cat-like. She suddenly became angry. Stacey wasn't sure where all of this anger suddenly came from. It was too much for her to handle so she let it control her. She growled.

Stacey threw one of her sticks aside, almost hitting Ford and Sheppard in the shins. The guys looked at one another than back at the women. Stacey took the other stick she was still holding and started choking Teyla with it. Sheppard and Ford immediately ran to them.

"Stacey!" John shouted as he ran.

When he got there he tried to loosen her grip on the fighting stick. He struggled fro a while against her super-human strength. Until finally she let go. Ford went over to Teyla. She was gasping for breath. Stacey's eyes went back to her green eyes and collapsed.

John bent down to her. Stacey opened her eyes slowly and was breathing hard. John helped her sit up.

"It's started to happen already, hasn't it?" she asked, realizing what just happened.

"Yeah, it has," he told her slowly.

She dug her face in his chest and sniffled. John put a hand on her neck gently and kissed her softly on her forehead.

"Lt, take Teyla to Beckett. Make sure she's alright," Sheppard ordered.

"Yes, sir," Ford said, helping Teyla up off the ground.

Sheppard watched as they left. He then looked back down at his wife.

To be continued . . .


	10. Ch10

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 10

****

(Weir's Office)

"How often does this happen, Major?" Weir asked John when he reported what had happened down in the Gym.

"It started happening every six months. But, lately it's been happening more and more frequently," John answered.

"Where is she now?"

"In Steve's old cell," he said

"Steve?" she asked.

"The Wraith we had in custody, ma'am," he explained.

"Okay," she paused. "But Steve, John?"

"Well, I liked it a lot better than 'I Am Your Death'" John shrugged.

Weir closed her eyes and shook her head. She veered back on topic.

"How long does this normally take before she's back to her old self again?" Weir asked.

"It all depends on how much anger she's got bottled up inside her," John told her. "That's why she needs to meditate regularly. Since she hasn't had time too, because of the virus, it's gonna take her quiet a while to get back to normal again."

"I need a solid number, Major," she said. "How long?"

"I'd say from 4 days to an entire week," he said. "It all depends on Stacey."

"Okay," she sighed. "I suspect you will want to be with her during this time."

"Yup," he said.

"Alright, I'll put your team out of rotation for a week. So that you can be with Stacey," Weir said. "You guys could use a break and Teyla's wanted to go to the Mainland to visit with her people anyway."

"Thank you, Elizabeth," John said, as he began to leave slowly.

"You're welcome," she said. "Oh, and Major." John stopped and turned around. "If we ever capture a Wraith again, I get to name it."

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled and left.

****

(Holding Room, Cell 1)

When John entered the holding room and made his way to Stacey's cell. She thrashed at the bars. She bounced off the Ancient force field and landed hard on the floor with a loud thud. She stood up and faced John. The cut that was on her forehead from the fall had healed instantly.

Her eyes were catty again. Stacey's naturally curly, blonde hair was a mess. Sweat dripped down her face and neck. Her clothes were torn and stained with blood.

John glanced over to Bates.

"How long has she been like this?" John asked him.

"A few hours, sir," Bates said. "The sedative Dr. Beckett gave her wore off quickly.

"Damn!" he swore. "The sedative Carson gave her was enough to knock out a Rhino!"

There was a sudden growl from Stacey. Sheppard turned to her. The only thing that separated them was the Shield. She punched at the shield in frustration. Stacey flew back again, landing awkwardly on her leg. The leg was broken for only a few seconds before it healed itself. She got up again and faced him. Stacey stared at him through the metal, growling.

"It's your fault I'm like this," Stacey commented suddenly.

"Okay, what'd I do this time, Stace?" Sheppard asked. "You know, every time you go through this, you're always blaming me. Why don't you just say what your feeling? That always helps."

"I want to rip you into a million pieces," she said.

John raised an eyebrow "Oki-doki,"

Dr. Weir suddenly appeared beside him.

"How is she?" Weir asked.

"She's the same. Apparently she wants to rip me into a million pieces," John answered almost calmly. He added at the horrified look on her face, "She always says that when she like this."

Weir glanced over at Stacey.

"What usually helps her get control back?" she asked.

"It's different every time," John said, not taking his eyes off his wife. He looked over to Bates, "Let me in,"

To be continued . . .


	11. Ch11

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 11

****

(Holding Room, Cell 1)

"Let me in," John, repeated more firmly.

"Major, I don't think this is a good idea," Weir said as Bates opened the gate to the cell.

"I've tried everything else. If she wants a piece of me, let her have me," he said.

There was a loud clank. Bates had closed the door and locked John inside. Stacey grinned mischievously and growled.

"I'm sure she'll listen to reason," Weir said, clearly afraid.

"It's too late for that," he said quickly. "She won't listen to reason."

Stacey walked closer to him. John stepped backward nervously. He was starting to worry whether or not this was a good idea. It's a little too late to back out now, John thought.

"So," he began nervously. "So, why are you angry with me anyway?" he paused, feeling a little more confident he continued, "I mean ya gotta have a reason to want to rip me to pieces."

"You left us for two complete strangers," Stacey answered angrily.

"What?!?" he said. "You told me you understood why I had to do that!"

"That was before you got shipped to Antarctica!" Stacey yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I didn't have a choice!" John yelled back. "It was either that or getting a court-martialed."

"Exactly! You would much rather go to Antarctica than stay with your family," She said.

Stacey lunged forward and scratched him in the face. She then clasped her fingers around his throat. Stacey pushed him against the Ancient Shield. John's face began to turn red from the lack of blood flowing to his brain.

"Stop it!" Weir shouted through the bars. "You're going to kill him!"

"Exactly," Stacey said calmly through John's choking sounds.

"Stacey, listen to me," John choked. "I thought you understood that I needed to fly. You said so yourself; that it is my purpose in life."

For almost a second Stacey's eyes changed from her orange cat-like eyes, then to her green eyes and back to the cat ones again. Stacey let him go and kicked him in the stomach hard. He fell to the ground.

She picked him up by his hair and punched him hard. Stacey repeated this several times before Bates shot her with a Wraith Stun gun. John caught her before she could hit the hard ground. Sheppard looked up at Bates.

"Thanks," he said, putting her down gently and getting out of the cage quickly.

"That has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever seen you do!" Weir said.

"Well, I had to try something," he said.

"I know," she sighed. She looked at him. "You should have Dr. Beckett clean that up, before it get infected."

John touched the scratch on his cheek. It wasn't that deep, but it stung badly. He wiped his bloody fingers on is shirt. He gave a quick nod to Weir and glanced at his unconscious wife on the floor before leaving.

To be continued . . .


	12. Ch12

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 12

****

4 days later . . .

(Holding Room, Cell 1)

Stacey woke up on the cold cement floor. Her body felt numb and she has one helluva headache. Stacey's eyes were back to her normal green color. She stood up and looked around. John stood, with his arms folded, staring at her.

"John?" Stacey said, groggily.

"Stacey?" John asked, with a voice of uncertainly.

"Yeah," then noticing the scratch on his cheek she said, "Whoa! What in the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing really. It got a little rough on our last mission," John lied.

She gave him a silent nod and looked around again.

"How was I this time?" Stacey asked.

"You went a little crazy. Nothing out of the unusual," he turned to Bates. "Let her out."

Bates reluctantly obeyed. Stacey stepped out of the cell gracefully.

"Thanks," she said to Bates. Stacey then turned to her husband. "How 'crazy' was I?" as John escorted her out of the room and started to walk around Atlantis.

"Like I said: It was nothing out of the unusual," he lied again, shrugging.

"You're a terrible liar, John." Stacey said with a small smile. "Come on. I'm gonna remember it eventually. I would rather hear it from you, then to find out on my own."

"I kinda did a stupid thing," John began. "I, sorta, got inside the cell and you beat me up. Bates had to stun you with a Wraith Stunner to get you to stop."

"Okay," Stacey said slowly. "You're right, that was a stupid thing you did. I could have killed you if I wanted too."

"I know," he said.

"Good, as long as you know now," she said. "Now, I'm gonna go catch up on my Kel-nor-eim."

"Kel-nor-what?" he asked blankly.

"It's the meditation I do that Teal'c taught me when I was at the SGC," Stacey said.

"Who?" John asked.

"I'll give you the details on the way to my quarter's," she laughed.

She grabbed him by the arm and she delved right into the explanation as they walked to her quarter's on the other side of the city.

****

The next morning . . .

(Infirmary)

Stacey stepped into the Atlantis Infirmary. Dr. Beckett was near a machine checking things over. She approached him slowly.

"Dr. Beckett," she said to get his attention.

He turned around to look at her. "Stacey, what can I do for you today?"

"I need a second opinion on something," she told him, paused, and then explained. "I maybe pregnant. But, I want to double check before I tell anybody."

"What makes you believe that your pregnant?" he asked, putting his things down.

"Well, I've been throwing up every morning. Along with feeling queasy and I've been sleeping a lot more than usual," Stacey said. "And since I can't get sick because of my handy-dandy Ancient Healing ability, I figured . . ."

"Alright, have a seat and let's get started," Beckett motioned over to the nearest infirmary bed.

****

A few minutes later . . .

"Well, your first assumptions were right, Stacey," Carson said, looking at the computer screen. "You're two weeks pregnant. Congratulations."

"Thank you," She said. "Do me a favor: don't tell anyone yet,"

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't think of it," he told her softly.

She got up off the bed, kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thank you."

"Anytime," he smiled. "Oh, I may have something for the nausea."

He gave her a brown pouch. Stacey opened it and looked inside.

"Herbs?" she asked.

"From the Mainland," at the look on her face he said quickly, "It's perfectly safe, Doctor."

"If you say so, Carson," she said, skeptically, closing the pouch. "What do I do with it?" she then asked.

"You make tea out of it. Drink a cup every time the nausea comes," he told her.

"And it really works?" Stacey was still skeptical.

"It worked on a pregnant Ethosian women I used it on and the Ancients used it on their pregnant women as well," Beckett said.

"Okay, I'll try it out. It's a lot better than the nausea," she shrugged. "I'll see you later then."

With that she left.

To be continued . . .


	13. Ch13

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 13

(Gate Room)

Stacey stood at the base of the Atlantis Stargate and waited for John's team to come through. They had received a message that Major Sheppard had been injured in a fire fight with the local, hostile natives. The Stargate activated and the shield automatically turned on. Everyone waited silently. There were several objects that were slamming against the shield. At the same time Stacey and Weir turned to look at Peter.

"We're not receiving any IDC's yet," he said through the mic.

"Stacey looked back at the Gate.

"Come on, John," she whispered.

There was still nothing. But, then . . .

"Receiving McKay's IDC," Peter announced.

"Open it!" Weir ordered.

The shield disappeared and four figures came through the event horizon. Teyla, McKay, and Ford seemed unharmed, besides minor scraps, bruises and battle fatigue. Ford and Teyla were carrying an unconscious Sheppard.

Stacey ran to the team, followed by members of a medical team. Ford and Teyla gently placed John on the ground. Stacey dropped to her feet and began to look him over immediately.

There was an arrow in his shoulder. Stacey grabbed hold of the arrow and snapped the end off. She then pulled him up and rested his head on her knees. Stacey took hold of the arrow and pushed it all the way through to the front of his shoulder.

John fell back into consciousness and yelled.

"Shh, its okay, it's okay," Stacey cooed in his ear. "I think the worst is over."

"Welcome to the land of the conscious, Major," Weir said.

Stacey looked up at the Medical Team.

"Let's get them to the Infirmary," she ordered.

Two medical personnel came rushing in with a gurney. The two, muscley men lifted John onto the gurney. Stacey got up and grabbed the arrow. The group started walking to the infirmary while Teyla, Ford and McKay filled them in on what happened on the planet they had just visited. Stacey put the arrow up to her nose.

"What happened?" Weir asked as they walked.

"The natives weren't very friendly," McKay stated.

"We can see that, Rodney," Weir said.

"The natives on P2Z-732 are territorial. They saw us and attacked," Teyla said.

"We tried to tell them we were friendly. But, they didn't buy it," Ford said.

"Did you get a good look at their clothes?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah," McKay answered.

"Well, what did they look like?" she then asked.

"I don't know. I was too busy running for my life," he said irritably.

"Rodney," Stacey sighed.

"They were Roman to me," Ford said.

"I was afraid of that," she said.

"Doctor?" Weir asked.

"The Ancient Romans used poison on the tip if the arrows. I smell poison on this," Stacey lifted up the bloody arrow.

To be continued . . .


	14. Ch14

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 14

(Infirmary)

When they arrived the place was bustling. Carson was already running around and giving orders to everyone.

"I thought you were resting Carson," Stacey said.

"I was," He told her, cleaning John's wound. "I thought that you could use some help."

"I could have done this on my own," she told him.

"I don't doubt it," he said. Carson turned to two head medical people and told them, "We need to cauterize this. Try and find a way how. Go, hurry!"

The two medical women hurried off. Stacey turned to John. She began to wipe his sweat with a damp cold cloth.

"I don't get it. Why can't you just heal him?" Weir asked.

Stacey jumped, forgetting she was here. Instead of turning to Weir, Stacey remained close to John.

"John, there's something I need to tell you. I was gonna tell you tomorrow night, on our Wedding Anniversary. But, it looks like I have no choice now," Stacey said.

"What is it" he asked, hoarsely, through the pain.

"I'm pregnant," she said. "I'm half way through my first Trimester."

"Still not following you," McKay said.

"I can't heal when I'm pregnant," she began. "That's why I had all those miscarriages. It was a miracle that we even had Allison."

"She might have the Ancient Healing Power," Beckett interrupted.

"Dr. Fraiser and I came up with the same conclusion. Janet helped me to try and figure out why I couldn't carry any children, except for Allison," Stacey explained. "We both agreed: that when I heal someone, the wound, whatever it was I was healing, would end up damaging the embryo."

The two medical women arrived with, what looked like, a beat red, metal rod. John closed his eyes and sighed deeply at the sight.

Beckett took John and helped him lean forward. Beckett carefully took the metal rod and pressed it against John's skin. John screamed in pain. A cloud of smoke surrounded the group. They waited for the smoke to clear before repeating the process on the front of his shoulder.

Beckett laid him back down. He put an IV in his arm, for the pain. It only took a few moments before John's eyelids became heavy and fell asleep. Stacey kissed him softly, turned to the remaining medical personal and said to her:

"I want a full blood work up on Major Sheppard. I wanna know how much poison is in his blood and working through his system."

****

(Gym)

Stacey kicked and punched around the newly installed punching bag, the Athosians made as a parting gift, relentlessly. She punched at it for several moments, her anger building, before finally kicking so hard, the hook it was hanging from broke and the punching bag flew across the room. She sensed someone leaning against the door frame. Stacey turned in the general direction. Elizabeth stood against the door frame, frowning slightly.

"How is he?" Stacey asked.

"John's stable, for now," Weir said. "The blood results show that there isn't much poison in his system." she stepped forward.

"That's good," she said, taking off her boxing gloves, picking up a towel and her water bottle.

Stacey walked toward the balcony and leaned forward. Weir followed. Stacey glanced at the vast, wide ocean. The sun was beginning to set.

"I'd like to go back to P2Z-732," Stacey said.

Weir stood up straight.

"And get the antidote," Stacey finished before Weir could say a word. "Roman shoulders always carried the antidote around their waist. All I have to do is knock one out and come back with the antidote."

Weir paused to think.

"It'll be dangerous. You would need to stay out of site," she said.

"I have my own ways of staying hidden," Stacey said. She paused as Weir was still thinking. "I have to do this, Elizabeth."

"All right, you have a go," Weir finally said.

To be continued . . .


	15. Ch15

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 15

(Gate Room)

After the MALP went through, discovered that the Stargate on P2Z-732 was secure, Stacey was authorized to go. She was dressed in the Atlantis, black, BDU's with a P-90 slung around her neck.

"Good luck, Stacey," Weir said through the mic.

Stacey gave a slight nod, put her P-90 safely in her hands, and stepped through the Stargate.

****

(P2Z-732)

Surprisingly, there was no one around the Stargate. There was a trail that led away from the Gate, surrounded by trees. The trail looked as though it was a lot and recently. She didn't like the fact that there was no one around.

Not dropping her P-90, her green eyes turned to her amber, cat-like ones. She couldn't see any body through the trees. Her eyes switched to normal again.

She then looked up at the tree next to her and sighed deeply. Stacey let go of her P-90 for the first time since she arrived on the planet. She rubbed her hands together and started swinging them at her side. Stacey then jumped up and landed on a tree branch.

Stacey sighed with relief. It's been a while since she did that. She looked ahead again. This time she saw about 2 dozen campfires. It didn't look like a village. It looked like an army more like anything.

"Crap," Stacey whispered.

She then noticed a warrior walk toward the tree line and in the direction of a flowing river close by. Stacey gave a small evil smile. It's about time things started to go my way, she thought.

Stacey jumped from tree to tree, closely following the soldier. She needed to get him in a secluded area. Her plan was to sneak up on him, knock him out, take the antidote, and leave through the Stargate undetected.

Only half of the plan worked. When Stacey got the antidote she began to run back to the Gate. A few other soldiers caught site of her and began shooting at her. She clenched the bottle of liquid in one hand and her P-90 in the other. Stacey ran until she saw sight of the DHD.

An arrow hit her arm and another hit her leg. She collapsed to the ground, in the process, smashing the bottle into pieces. Stacey quickly got up and finally reached the DHD. She quickly dialed Atlantis and hid behind the DHD.

Stacey yanked out the two arrows and the wounds quickly healed. She then typed in her IDC and turned to her radio.

"Atlantis Base, this is Stacey. Do not open the Shield until I say," she said.

"Stacey, this is Elizabeth, what's going on?" Weir asked through the radio.

"The mission has been aborted. I failed to get the antidote. I'm being over run by our friendly Roman People," she said. Stacey pointed her weapon at the soldiers coming and whispered to herself, "Okay, you can do this. Just remember what General O'Neill taught you and you'll survive. I hope."

She pulled the trigger and began her attack. All she needed was to take down a few so that she could get through the Stargate safely. But, they kept coming. She didn't have much choice.

"It's now or never," Stacey said. "Atlantis Base, open the shield now, I'm coming through!"

Stacey got up, and in doing so got hit with two arrows in the shoulder and staggered through the Stargate.

****

(Atlantis, Gate Room)

When she arrived on the other side of the Gate, McKay, Ford, Weir and a medical team were waiting for her. Stacey fell hard on the ground. She swiftly pulled out the two arrows and healed herself. Ford and McKay helped her up and brushed the medical team away.

"I suggest we take off P2Z-732 of our dialing computer," Stacey turned to Weir and asked weakly, "How's John?" as they walked quickly to the Infirmary.

"He's getting worse," MacKay answered before Weir could.

"I mean: what are his medical symptoms like? How extensive has the poison traveled in his system?" Stacey asked irritably.

"He's lost all his color in his face. Major Sheppard is ghost white. With big dark circles around his eyes," Weir informed her solemnly.

"He's coughing up blood too," Ford said.

****

(Infirmary)

The group reached the Infirmary and went over to Major Sheppard. Teyla and Carson were there too.

"The poison must have spread throughout his entire body then. To his lungs at least," Stacey said.

Teyla and Carson moved out of her way. Stacey sat down where Teyla had just been sitting. She began to stroke Major Sheppard's hair. The others backed away, giving her room. John opened his eyes slowly.

"John," Stacey said, tears beginning to develop. "I think we may have lost the baby. So, I'm sure you'll understand that I had no choice."

She got up from her seat and placed her hand on his forehead and the other on his chest. Slowly John's face began to turn to a normal color, the dark circles vanished and the wound was completely healed. John and Stacey were gasping for breathe. Ford and Teyla caught Stacey before she hit the ground and helped her to sit down, while Carson was helping John up.

"Easy, Major," Carson said.

"I'm alright, I'm alright," John said.

He went over to Stacey and held her in a tight hug.

"Hang on!" McKay suddenly said. "Sorry to interrupt. But, I have a theory. Actually, it's more of a question really."

"What is it?" Weir asked.

Stacey and John turned their heads in McKay's direction, but still embraced in their hug.

"Well, wouldn't it be possible if the baby has the Ancient Healing Ability like you and Allison?" McKay asked.

"Yeah," Stacey said slowly. "But, we wouldn't know for sure."

"No necessarily true," Beckett said. "You would have had a miscarriage by now."

"Not really. I have had a few where it took a few days, even weeks, for me to have a miscarriage," Stacey said.

"Well, I'd like to run some tests and find out the answer," Beckett said.

"I'd like that," Stacey said.

"After some rest, of course," Carson said. "And maybe a light meal, if you can stomach it."

"Yeah, and a shower wouldn't hurt either," John said teasingly.

Stacey broke away from John's embrace and slugged him hard.

"I do not smell, Johnathan Eugene Sheppard!"

"Eugene? That's your middle name?" Weir asked, smiling.

Ford, McKay Beckett snickered,

"Oh, this is too good! I gotta tell Zelanka!" McKay grinning broadly, ran out of the Infirmary.

"McKay, you do and I will kill you!" John yelled at him, getting up and running after the scientist.

To be continued . . .

(A/N: I am so sorry this chapter took so long! I feel so bad for making you guys wait. But, given the recent tragedies in my family these past three weeks, I haven't been inspired to write anything. Until this weekend. I'm writing up a storm now. Go figure! )


	16. Ch 16

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 16

(A/N: I would like to thank Celtic Knott for the reviews. She's been with me since the very beginning of the story.)

(Stacey's Quarter's)

When John arrived to take Stacey to the Infirmary, he found her in a towel, lying on the ground, her legs covered in blood. He ran to her and picked her off the ground, resting her head on his lap. John tapped his radio headset and said:

"This is Major Sheppard. I need Dr. Beckett in Stacey's quarter's now!"

**Minutes later . . .**

Beckett had arrived minutes later. John had carefully picked Stacey up and placed her down on the bed.

"The less we move her, the better," Beckett said. "I'm no Baby Doctor. But . . ."

"I had another Miss Carriage," Stacey interrupted.

She had woken up. Her hair was still wet from the shower. John had done his best to put clothes on her. The Major and Carson looked at her.

"How are ya feeling?" John asked.

"Just peachy, thanks," she answered, annoyed.

Stacey began to get up. But, both, John and Carson stopped her.

"Oh, no you don't. You know the drill," John said to her.

"Unfortunately," she drawled.

John gave a silent sigh and kissed her softly on the cheeks.

"I'll try and get you some food. But in the meantime, I want you to rest," John ordered. "While Dr. Beckett keeps an eye on you. When I come back and you haven't listened to him, then you'll have me to answer to." He pointed a slender finger at her. "Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Stacey mumbled, folding her arms.

"Good. Now sleep,"

With that he left. Stacey slumped down in the bed and fell a sleep.

****

(Gym)

Stacey leaned against the door frame as she watched them. By the looks of things, Teyla was fighting against John and Ford; and keeping her own, too. She approached them. When they saw her coming they stopped.

"Hey guys," she greeted the three.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Grayson," Teyla said.

"Hey," John said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"How are you feeling, Doctor?" Ford asked.

"I feel a little better. I'm still pretty weak, though," Stacey told them.

"Are you sure you should be out of bed," Teyla said.

John looked at Stacey, waiting for an answer.

"I'm positive," she said. "Besides, I needed a shower and a decent meal."

"You still didn't answer the question, Stace," John said to her, scornfully.

She rolled her eyes at him. Not bothering to hide it.

"Probably not," she answered. "But, I have been in bed for two straight weeks! I needed to stretch my legs. You know how I get when I stay in one place for too long. I get antsy."

"Okay, let's go. You've stretched your legs enough," John said to his wife.

"I can make my way to my room on my own, thanks," she said irritably.

Stacey wobbled a little. She held on to John for support.

"Ya sure about that?" he said.

She sighed and shook her head slightly. The exhaustion came like a wave; quick and hard. John put a hand around her waist and slung her arm over his shoulder.

"You too can keep practicing, if ya like," John called back the other two as he left.

(Stacey's Quarter's)

The next day, Carson came by to check on her.

"Your vitals are all back to normal now. I imagine your getting just a wee bit antsy," Dr. Beckett said.

"Just a bit," Stacey said.

John snorted. She gave him the evil eye and threw a pillow at him, but missed John by and inch and landed on the ground. Carson just smiled.

****

(Gym)

Stacey ducked as Teyla thrashed her fighting staff toward Stacey's head. Stacey then aimed for Teyla's stomach. She was too quick for the Ethosian and hit her hard in the stomach. Teyla took only seconds to recover and hit for Stacey's chest. The feral than jumped up, did a summersault in the air, landed gracefully on the ground and hit Teyla in the back; making her hit the ground hard on her stomach.

Teyla rolled over on her back. Stacey put her staff at her side and extended her arm. Teyla took it. The two women smiling. They heard clapping come from the door. Teyla and Stacey turned their heads and saw John, Ford, and McKay. The two warriors looked at one another and chuckled.

"I told you not to go easy on me Teyla," Stacey said as they walked over to the three men.

"I was not going easy on you, Doctor," Teyla said.

The women grabbed their towels and water bottles.

"So, what brings you men here?" Stacey asked.

"There's something that you need to see," McKay said. He gave a necklace to her. It was metal with a seven point star with a long silver chain. "This."

"Okay, so what is this?" she asked.

"Come with us and we'll explain,"

****

(Corridors)

"We think it's a key," McKay said, as the group walked.

"To what exactly?" Stacey asked, examining the pendant.

"To a secret lab," Ford answered.

"McKay tried to use it to open it, but it didn't work," John explained. "So, they called me down and I still couldn't open it."

"So, you thought I could try," she said.

"Here it is," McKay said.

The group was standing in front of a closed door. The outside looked like any other lab on Atlantis. Except there was a seven pointed star shape on the right hand side of the door. Stacey stepped foreword and placed the star pendent into place.

To be continued . . .

(A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter took forever. Writer's Block sucks. I promise I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible. The holidays and vacation threw me off on my writing schedule too. Thanks for waiting so patiently and sticking with me.)


	17. Ch17

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 17

(Atlantis, Secret lab)

Dr. McKay, Lt. Ford, Dr. Grayson, Major Sheppard, and Teyla stepped into the large room. As they entered, lights began to light up automatically. The five looked around the room.

"This is incredible," Stacey said.

"What were the Ancients doing here?" Ford said.

John clicked on his radio.

"Dr. Weir, you need to get down here ASAP," John said.

"Where are you?" she asked through the radio.

"We're in some recently discovered part of the city," John said.

"Alright, we've locked on to your radio signal. I'll be there," Weir said.

John glanced at Stacey. She was standing next to a metallic-gray, capsule. Stacey raised her hand to touch it, but John said quickly:

"Whoa, Stace, I don't think that we should be touching anything just yet,"

Stacey ignored her husbands warning and touched it. As so as she did, however, an electric surge zapped her. Stacey collapsed to the ground. John rushed over to her. He could see an electrical burn on her hand.

She came around moments later. Stacey flinched as John helped her to her feet. They looked at her burnt hand. It began to heal itself.

"Huh, looks like I need to listen to you more often, Hon," Stacey said, as she patted him in the back.

She didn't see John roll his eyes as she walked toward the capsule. McKay walked over to a computer console.

"It's all in Ancient," McKay said. "It's gonna take some time to translate."

Stacey went over to the console just as Weir entered.

"What'd you guys find?" she asked.

"McKay thinks it's a secret lab of some sort," Major Sheppard told her.

"Be careful not to touch that thing either," Stacey said, eyeing the capsule that had just zapped her, looking back at the console and said, "It looks like a journal."

"How do you know how to read Ancient?" Weir asked.

"And since when?" McKay glared at her.

"Dr. Jackson taught me how when the Infirmary wasn't very busy," Stacey shrugged.

"What does it say?" Weir asked next.

"She was doing some kind of scientific experiments, the kind that the other's called 'inhumane'. So she secretly built this lab and hid it from the others," She read.

"Hang on, how exactly could she possibly hide something as huge as this from the others?" Sheppard asked.

"The Ancients were an incredibly advanced race, Major. They could do almost anything if they put their minds to it," Stacey said.

"Almost," John said, raising his eyebrows.

Stacey threw her husband a threatening look.

"Go on, Stacey," Weir said before John and Rodney began to argue.

"There's entry's on her experiments and inventions; failed or otherwise," Stacey said. "That's it," she sighed. "There is nothing in here about any of this stuff. All of her notes must be in here." she pointed to her head.

"Rodney, I want you to translate all of that journal," Weir said. "No offense, Dr. Grayson, but, you might have missed translated something. I take it you only know the basic's of the language."

Stacey crossed her arms.

"None taken,"

John could tell that his wife wasn't happy now. Great, Sheppard groaned inwardly.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to lie down for a while. That shock wiped me out," Stacey said, in her normal, non-angry voice.

"That's not such a bad idea. You've had a hard couple of days," Weir said.

"Thank you," Stacey grabbed hold of John's jacket and dragged him away, wearing a seductive smile on her face.

****

(Stacey's Quarter's)

As the door slid shut, Stacey unzipped John's jacket and threw it on the floor. Stacey kissed her husband soulfully on the lips, wrapping her arms around him.

"I wanna have another baby, John," she finally whispered into his ear after a moment.

"Me too,"

Stacey blinked for a second, sighed, and then grinned broadly. John picked her up and threw her on the bed lightly. She put her arms around him once more, pulling him closer, and then kissed him.

To be continued . . .


	18. Ch18

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 18

****

(Secret Lab)

After a day and a half of vigorous translating, McKay had finally finished with the journal. As soon as Dr. McKay finished Weir had him start going through the different types of inventions, including the capsule. Dr. Weir, John, Stacey and McKay surrounded the capsule.

"What have you learned about this machine?" Weir asked McKay.

"Well, for one thing, whatever was powering it has depleted right after Dr. Grayson got zapped by it," he explained. "There aren't any form of life signs as for as I can tell."

"Okay, keep working on it. I want you to make this your fist priority," Weir told um.

Rodney nodded and got back to work. Dr. Weir then turned to Stacey.

"Dr. Grayson, I bet Dr. Beckett could use your help with his latest experiment," Weir said.

"Probably," Stacey shrugged.

She kissed John before she left. Once Stacey was out of ear-shot, Elizabeth turned to Major Sheppard.

"Is it me or is Stacey not acting like herself?" se asked.

"Stacey hasn't been acting like her self," John said. "Not since she got zapped by that thing," He pointed at the capsule.

"I agree," she nodded. "At least she hasn't gotten crazy on us since the last time."

"Well, give it time," John said. "If she wasn't pregnant, Stacey probably would have gone crazy."

"Speaking of which: are you two going to try again?" Weir asked.

"Why do you ask?" John asked.

"Well, as commander of this operation, I need to know. So that we can make room for another person, be sure we'll have plenty of food for it, and clothes," Weir said.

"Okay," Sheppard took a deep breathe. "Yes, we're trying for another one. But, we haven't had any signs yet."

"When you finally find out, you'll let me know, right?" she asked.

"Of course," he said.

"Good," she paused before continuing on casually. "We should get up to the Briefing Room. Your team has a mission in a few hours."

****

(Briefing Room)

The briefing was cut short, however. There was Peter's voice ringing through out the Atlantis base.

"Security to the Infirmary. Dr. Weir and Major Sheppard to the Infirmary,"

****

(Infirmary)

Weir and John ran to the Infirmary, along with a security team. When they arrived they found Dr. Beckett being crushed against the wall by Stacey. Except it wasn't Stacey. Her lush green eyes were white and foggy. The security members aimed their weapons at her.

"Stace, let him go," John said.

She quickly released him. Carson dropped to the ground. Weir helped him to his feet. Stacey turned and faced them swiftly.

"Who are you?" Dr. Weir asked.

"My name is Nemesia. You're Dr. Weir?" she said.

When she spoke, her voice was cold and her movements agile.

"Yes," she said. "How do . . ."

"I can access her memories. Although it took me some time to gain some control of this body," Nemesia turned to Major Sheppard. "Your wife has a strong mind, John."

"What do you want?" John asked.

"I'm here to strike a deal," she said.

To be continued . . .


	19. Ch19

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 19

****

(Infirmary)

"Alright, what do you want to trade?" Weir asked.

"Stacey's mind is too strong for me. I'm not sure how long I can stay in control," Nemesia said. "I would like another host. One that is weak, so that I can take over easily."

"And what do we get in return?" John asked.

"My knowledge of Atlantis," Her voice remained cold and flat.

"Not a chance," Weir said immediately. She turned to Bates. "Take her to a holding cell until we can sort through all this," She then turned to Carson, "Be sure to get that bruise taken care of."

"Allow me, Doctor," Nemesia said. She began to reach up. The security team aimed their guns closer to her. She backed away calmly. "Fine then."

Bates pointed his weapon at her and said, "Move."

Nemesia looked at him scornfully. "Insolate fool!"

****

(Holding Cell)

Nemesia stood in the middle of the small cell with her arms folded and milky white eyes starring straight forward. Only blinking occasionally. Major Sheppard, Dr. Weir, and Dr. McKay stepped in the room.

"Let us talk to Stacey," Major Sheppard said.

"That is impossible," Nemesia said.

"Why?" McKay asked.

"It is not like a Goa'uld Symbiote," she answered coldly. "If she would to resurface, her very soul would be lost forever. There would be no way to recover it."

"Fine," John said. He raised his

90 at her. "I'll just kill you then."

"And killing your wife and unborn child," Nemesia said.

John lowered his weapon quickly and glanced at her.

"What?" Weir asked.

John blinked.

"I will tell you nothing more," Nemesia said coldly.

John stepped over to Weir and McKay.

"We're getting no where with this," Rodney said irritably.

"What do you suggest," Weir asked.

"Let me talk to her, in private," John suggested.

Elizabeth considered it and then said. "Alright, but, I want Bates and Ford to guard her."

John nodded in understanding and the two left. Sheppard then turned his attention to Nemesia.

****

"How do you know that she's pregnant?" John asked slowly.

****

"I can feel it growing within me. It's not hard to sense," she replied stoically.

"Just out of curiosity, was it you or Stacey that wanted to, you know?" he asked a little uncomfortably.

For the first time since she took over Stacey's body, Nemesia smiled slightly.

"Well, it's good to know you can smile," John commented.

"It was, indeed, both," she answered calmly, ignoring the Major's comment completely. "She wanted it, but did not want to act on it. So, I acted on it for her." Nemesia, then, sat down gracefully on the floor. "I require several hours of meditation,"

"Ockie-Dockie, I guess We'll continue this later than," John said. As he excited he leaned close to Ford and said, "Notify me the moment she's done."

"Yessir," Ford replied.

John left. Nemesia closed her milky white eyes.

****

(Stacey's mind)

Nemesia, with her normal brown hair, brown skin and blue eyes, circled around a cage. The place was dark, except for a beam of light that was shinning in the middle. The person occupying the cage was Stacey. Nemesia circled the cage. Stacey followed Nemesia around, with her eyes.

"What do you want?" Stacey asked.

"A second chance," she replied. There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"A second chance at what?" Stacey pressed on.

"You have access to my memories as I have access to yours. You tell me," Nemesia said. "Just close your eyes and concentrate hard."

Stacey reluctantly closed her eyes. It took her a moment to search for the answer. But, when she did eventually find the specific memory, she wished she hadn't.

"Oh, my god!" she breathed.

To be continued . . .

(A/N: I know, I'm really evil for ending it there. I hope It doesn't take a month to get the next chapter out.)


	20. Ch20

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 20

****

(Stacey's Mind)

Stacey looked into Nemesia's eyes.

"The Viral Lab McKay found a few weeks ago; that was yours?" Stacey asked.

"Not quit," Nemesia said. "The Viral Lab was many of Atlantis' labs. I was put in charge of that particular one. But, I wanted to create my own virus's. The Council had specific Guidelines for scientific research. They didn't want us to be unethical. So I naturally built my secret lab right under the Council's noses."

"They eventually found it, though," Stacey had her eyes closed, trying to access Nemesia's memories. "So, they put you in the capsule."

"It was more like my conciseness and memories. But, yes, that was the general idea." she said. Nemesia explained as she circled the cage again. "Where I lay trapped I had a lot of time to think about all of the things I had done." she paused for a moment and then continued. "When they found out that it was me who created the Plague on Earth, that was the last straw for the Council . . . And my conscience." There was a sudden change in her voice. From the cold and icy voice to a more softer tone.

"And your second chance?" Stacey asked.

"I want a second chance at life, to start anew," Nemesia said. Her voice became busy like and cold again. "I need a mind that has not fully developed. One that I can take over easily."

The cage suddenly flickered. Nemesia was starting to loose control.

"Who do you have in mind?" Stacey asked.

"Your unborn baby will suffice," Nemesia said.

"Not a chance in hell!" Stacey said furiously.

"I would wait before you come so quick to your decision, Stacey," Nemesia said.

"Well, I'm not you,"

"Clearly," she said, coldly. "Just think about it for a while. But, bare in mind, if you do not let me have your child I will kill it."

****

(Atlantis, Holding Cell)

Although a only few minutes had pasted between Stacey and Nemesia's interaction, several hours went by in the real world. Nemesia opened her eyes slowly. There was no need for Ford to call John or Weir. The two leaders were already there. She stood up and faced the two.

"I have had a nice chat with your wife, Major," she said.

"Is she alright?" Weir and John asked in unison.

"Yes, her conscience is in tacked," Nemesia answered. "And she has made a deal with me."

"What might that be?" John asked.

"That I take the conscience of your unborn child," she said.

"She would never do that. Not unless what you offered her in return out ways it greatly," John said.

"When I leave her body, my memories and all of my knowledge will be passed on to her and the baby," Nemesia paused and then added, "I did some horrible things in my past, Major. I just want to make things right, some how."

****

(Stacey's Mind)

"John's right, you know," Stacey said. "I would never agree to those terms."

"When you think of any other alternatives, be my guest and feel free to share it with me," she said.

Nemesia turned from her, grinning in victory. The cage flickered again.

****

(Holding Cell)

"Why are you suddenly trusting us? You are showing some emotion I've observed." Weir asked.

"I have access to Stacey's memories and feelings. She sees the whole Atlantis Expedition as, not just colleges, but, family. She trusts you. Therefore, I trust you as well," Nemesia told them.

"Well, the feeling is mutual," Weir said.

Nemesia closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again. She was looking a little fatigued.

"Are you alright?" Weir asked.

"I'm beginning loose control over Stacey's body," Nemesia said.

"Go, Stacey!" John cheered is wife on.

Elizabeth glanced over at him. John merely shrugged and gave her an innocent look.

****

(Stacey's Mind)

The cage suddenly disappeared completely. Stacey stepped foreword. A Zat Gun suddenly appeared in Stacey's hand. She pointed it at Nemesia.

"Now get out of my mind!" Stacey threatened.

"A Zat'nickatel will not work on me here," Nemesia said.

She was trying her best to hide the fear. It was very hard to do, given that Stacey and her mind are intertwined.

The Zat morphed into a sword.

"How about this?" Stacey asked.

Nemesia's eyes widened in fear.

"I've made my decision," Stacey breathed. "You can have the conscience of my baby. I want you to leave my body and go into the embryo."

"I want you to know, that the child you are caring will be the first Ancient to be born in Atlantis in ten thousand years," Nemesia said. "It will retain my knowledge of our technology, but, not my memories. The baby will be it's own person. It will be up to you and Major Sheppard to create a good person, or not," she bowed gratefully. "Good bye, Dr. Grayson. And thank you."

Nemesia turned into one big ball of lightning.

****

(Holding Cell)

Stacey collapsed to the ground. The ball of lightning exited out of her body and then entered back in into her stomach region. Sheppard motioned to Ford.

"Open the gate!" he ordered.

"Get Dr. Beckett down here now!" Weir ordered Bates.

Bates and Ford obeyed.

To be continued . . .


	21. Ch21

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 21

****

(Infirmary)

When Stacey woke up she found herself on one of the Infirmary bed, surrounded by Elizabeth, John, Carson, Rodney, and Teyla.

"What in the hell happened?" Stacey asked as she sat up.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," John asked.

"Come here. Maybe this will help you jog your memory," Carson offered his hand.

Stacey took it. Carson and John helped Stacey stand up and walk over to the nearest computer monitor. Carson pressed a few keys on the computer and an image of Stacey in the holding cell popped up. She looked at the images very carefully. Stacey's stomach began to squirm and she began to feel queasy. She groaned loudly.

"How are you feeling?" Carson asked.

"I'll be fine. It's just the morning sickness," Stacey said.

"Can you remember anything?" Weir asked.

"Unfortunately," she answered as she sat back down. "Look, can John and I talk for a moment?"

"Sure," Weir said.

Weir, Teyla, and Carson left. Rodney stayed.

"Alone, Rodney," Stacey told him.

"Right, of course. Sorry," he followed Elizabeth, Teyla and Carson out.

"Why do I have the feeling this isn't going to be a pleasant conversation?" John asked as he sat next to his wife.

Stacey glanced over to John and frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"What for?" he asked.

"I let Nemesia take over the fetus,"

"What?"

"There wasn't any other choice," Stacey said.

"There was the Fight-Nemesia-till-she-looses-and-just-let-her-conscience-die route," John did his best to stay calm.

"I couldn't just do that!" Stacey said.

John hoped up off the bed angrily.

"She told me that the only thing left in the baby will be the knowledge of the Ancients," she told him.

"How do you know that she didn't lie to you?" John asked, his temper rising.

"Because she wasn't just in my mind, I was in hers too!" Stacey shouted. She was now off the bed and staring him right in the face. "She was going to kill the baby, John!" she bellowed. Stacey then turned her heel and walked out of the Infirmary, bumping John on the shoulder as she left.

"Stacey!" John called out.

He ran out of the Infirmary, following her. Weir, Carson and McKay were waiting outside in the corridor. They glanced at Stacey's shrinking figure and then at John. Sheppard sighed deeply. He was never going to catch her.

****

(Ext. Atlantis, Balcony)

Stacey Grayson stood against the balcony railing. She was on the verge of tears. Stacey was feral: strong, independent, and almost never showed their emotions. But, she often found herself in the predicament of her human side getting in the way.

Ever since Allison was born she found herself showing her emotion, less independent and weak at times; or at least that what she felt. This was one of those times. Stacey clenched the six pointed star necklace in her hands. She slipped the necklace into her pocket.

Using her feral senses she smelled someone familiar.

"It's alright, Carson. It's not you I'm mad at," she said.

She heard the door shut and felt Carson come closer until he stood next to her. Stacey turned to face him.

"How are you feeling, Stacey?" he asked.

"Are you here asking me that as my doctor or a friend?" Stacey asked.

"A friend who happens to be your physician," Carson answered.

Stacey smiled slightly and then went on to answer his question, "Besides the usual symptoms that would go with a pregnancy, I'm fine. Why?"

"I was just curious. You've been awfully quiet these past few days, that's all," he said.

"I'm fine," she repeated.

"Major Sheppard does love you, Stace," Carson told her. "He's been beating himself up over the way he acted." He looked over at her. "You should go and talk to him."

"I probably should. But, I won't," Stacey admitted.

"Because the two of you are so stubborn, you're willing to never speak to your husband again?" he asked, trying to be reasonable.

"No, of course not. But . . . ."

"But, what?"

"But . . ." Stacey paused for a moment. "Where is he now?"

"In that bloody secret lab of yours with Rodney," he said.

Stacey hugged Carson.

"Thank you," she whispered before she left.

****

(Int, Atlantis, Secret Lab)

"Rodney, John," Stacey greeted the two.

They seemed to be the only ones in there at the moment. Stacey faked a cough.

"Rodney, can John and I talk alone?" she asked.

"Sure, I need to go see Zelanka about, something," Rodney said, slowly as he exited the lab.

Once Rodney left he closed the door behind them. When he did a female, Nemesia's, voice spoke. Stacey's eyes began to widen. John looked at her for a translation.

"What's she saying?" he asked.

"Rodney must have tricked Atlantis into putting this section of the city on some kind of Lockdown," Stacey stepped over to the door and tried to use the pendant to open it.

She looked over to John helplessly.

"Anything?" he asked.

She shook her head and put it back in her pocket. John turned on his radio.

"Rodney, open the damn door now!" he said into it furiously.

"Sorry, Major, I can't," Rodney's voice echoed calmly.

"You two are not getting out until you settle this," Elizabeth's voice said.

Stacey and John both cursed.

To be continued . . .

(A/N: I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up. I'll be at the PasadenaCon all day Sunday and getting ready for it (putting the finishing touches on my outfit, getting money our of the bank, getting my chores done, etc) all this week.)


	22. Ch22

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 22

****

(Secret Lab)

"Oh, great!" Stacey said. "Now what?"

"You're the scientist, you tell me," John said.

Stacey threw him an angry look.

"Would it kill you to say your sorry every once and a while?" she asked.

"Probably," he said. "Besides, why should I be the one to apologize? You're the one who keeps wanting to beat the crap out of me. Or worse."

Stacey took a deep breathe and bit her tongue to keep her from throwing back and insult. "You know I have no control over my anger when I'm like that," she told him, trying to stay calm.

"Okay, look, if we're going to get out of this lab, we need to talk like adults and settle the most recent fight," John said. "Which, by the way, I have no idea what it's about."

"It's about you being completely oblivious of my feelings toward having some psychotic Ancient in my head," Stacey said.

"Oh, come on, Stace!" he said. "You know I'm not very good at feelings!"

Stacey folded her arms. "Well, you could, at least, try."

"Fine then. Let's hear your feelings," he said.

John sat down at one of the chairs in the lab. Stacey did the same. She took in a deep breathe and her shoulders relaxed. The couple were finally ready to act like adults.

"When Nemesia was first in my head: it was weird. When she spoke; my mouth was moving, but I wasn't saying the words. And when Nemesia had pushed Carson up against the wall, I couldn't stop her," she said and then added softly, "I felt helpless and violated and weak."

John said softly to her, "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I should have taken your feelings into account," he paused and said slowly, "But, you need to remember that I'm military. And I will always think of the military way."

Stacey nodded. "You know, I'm surprised that we don't know any of this. I mean we've been married for so long now."

"You'd think we'd know each other inside and out by now," he nodded in agreement. "So, let's try and make up for all those years we've been apart for our work and get to know one another again."

"Agreed,"

She and John embraced. Once they broke apart the door slide open. John kissed Stacey sweetly and then the two left the lab.

****

(Ext. Stacey's Quarters)

Stacey stood outside on her balcony drinking some tea that Carson had given her for the queasiness. She closed her eyes and breathed in the nightly sea air deeply. Stacey used her feral sense of smell. She could smell the fires of the Athosians at the Mainland miles and miles away; and the aroma from dinner had filtered through the kitchens and seeped through every room in Atlantis. Stacey took one last drink of her tea and headed inside.

****

(Int. Stacey's Quarter's)

Stacey would be sleeping alone tonight. John was off-world with Ford and Teyla. She slipped into bed and fell asleep.

During the course of the night, Stacey began to toss back and forth. She was having nightmares again. This was the forth time this week that she's had them. Stacey woke up abruptly in a cols sweat. Breathing heavily she ripped off her covers, put her shoes on and left her quarter's.

To be continued . . .


	23. Ch23

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 23

****

(Atlantis, Kitchen)

Stacey sat down at one of the tables with a fresh cup of tea. She closed her eyes and wiped the sweat off her face.

The nightmare she had was one of the worse ones she's had by far. It was the nightmare with the Wraith. Or more specific: the one where a Wraith was sucking her life and that of her unborn child. She tried to forget the cold feeling she felt in the dream as the Wraith was draining her, but couldn't.

Stacey couldn't shake the feeling. She abandoned her tea, put the heels of her feet on the chair, wrapped her arms around her knees, and let her self cry. She didn't bother to fight them back this time.

She was sick of being strong and held on to her emotions. That was one of the reasons she would go into a violent rage every so often.

Stacey heard footsteps coming from the corridor outside. She lifted her head slightly and sniffed her nose. It was the most familiar and most comforting smell to her. Once John Sheppard entered the nearly deserted kitchen, Stacey stood up from her chair and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

John wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer. Stacey dug her face into his shoulder and sobbed.

"Hey, hey, hey," he cooed. "It's alright, it's alright. It was only a dream; it wasn't real, Stace."

John kissed her head lightly.

****

(Briefing Room)

Stacey entered the briefing room as if the incident in the Kitchen never happened. She sat beside John and McKay. Once Elizabeth, Ford and Teyla entered they began the briefing. For most of the briefing Stacey only half listen to what was going on. She wasn't even sure why she was there. Until something McKay said caught her attention.

"There seems to be some Naquida deposits in the soil," he said.

Stacey looked up from her cup of tea.

"What?" she asked.

"And you didn't care to announce this earlier because . . ." Weir said.

"I didn't think it would be very important at the present time," McKay answered.

"What is this Naquida?" Teyla asked.

"It's the main mineral for the Goa'uld technology," Stacey explained. She turned to Rodney, "Do you think the Goa'uld could reach the Pegasus Galaxy?"

"It's possible. But, very unlikely they would be around anymore," he said.

"Right, they're a bit busy in the Milky Way Galaxy to worry about what's happening around this particular Galaxy," Stacey said, bitterly.

"What could drive the Goa'uld out of an entire Galaxy?" Ford asked.

"The Wraith would be my best guess," Weir said.

"That's not a very comforting thought, though, is it?" Stacey said.

"No, it's not," Weir said. "We can talk about maybe having a team to further check out the site. But, let's get back on track. Is PZ4-003 a viable planet for a Beta site?"

"I believe it will suffice," Teyla said.

"The planet is not inhabited from what we've been able to see. And there our plenty of vegetation and water," McKay said.

The briefing ended moments later. Stacey waited until everyone left, except for Elizabeth. She managed to catch up with her before leaving.

"Elizabeth," she said.

"Stacey, how are you feeling?" she asked as they began to walk into Weir's office.

"Better. The tea Carson found on the Mainland has helped a lot," Stacey said.

"That's good news," she said, walking into her office and taking a seat.

Elizabeth indicated for Stacey to do the same. Stacey sat in the seat across from her.

"What is it that you needed to talk about, Doctor?" Weir asked.

"I'd like to be part of the team to check out the Beta site further," Stacey said eagerly.

"Stacey," Weir sighed deeply.

"I am the best person to lead the team. I'm the only one on this base excluding you, Rodney, and Lt. Ford that have fought the Goa'uld. Please, Liz, I have devoted over five years of my life at the SGC to protect earth against the Goa'uld," Stacey said, slowly and clearly.

"Alright, but, I'm not making it a top priority. We'll put it on the To Do List for now," she told her.

Stacey nodded.

"May I ask you a favor?" she asked next.

"Sure,"

"Could you please not schedule anymore night missions of John and his team?" Stacey said.

"Of course, I'll make sure there will be no more of them," Weir said. "May I ask why?"

"I'd rather not say just yet," Stacey said.

"Okay, fair enough," Weir said. "Is there anything else?"

"No, not really," she said.

Stacey got up and headed down to the Infirmary.

To be continued . . .


	24. Ch 24

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 24

****

(Atlantis, Gym)

Teyla and John were sparring. As usual, Teyla was beating the crap out of the Air Force Major.

"Have you thought of anything for Dr. Grayson's birthday, Major?" Teyla asked, as the two went for their water bottles and towels, with a slight grin on her face. Beating the Major never gets old.

Yeah, he's been planning for the special day for weeks.

"Of course," John answered.

"What are you planning?" she asked.

"I don't want to tell," he said.

"Why, not?" she asked.

"Because Stacey has her feral hearing," John told her. "She can listen to everyone in this city if she wanted to."

Teyla gave a slight bow. "I understand, Major. You want it to be a surprise."

"Exactly!"

****

(Puddle Jumper)

John blindfolded Stacey with a piece of cloth.

"Now, don't use your feral senses!" John told her as he sat down in the pilot's seat.

"I won't!" she said. "I want it to be a surprise, just as much as you."

"Good," he said as he took her out of the Hanger.

****

Moment's later . . .

It had only been a few minutes and Stacey was already getting bored.

"Could you at least give me a hint?" she asked.

"Nope,"

"Just one!"

"No," John said more firmly.

"Only one clue, please," she whined.

"No,"

"Please, John,"

"Would you stop!" he said, with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Fine," she pouted.

"Thank you," John said. "You know that pouting thing you're doing isn't gonna reveal anything any sooner."

Stacey gave up and sighed.

****

A hour and a half later . . .

"We're here!" John said suddenly.

"Finally," Stacey complained.

"Here, take my hand,"

She reluctantly obeyed. John lead her out of the Puddle Jumper and onto firm, green grass. They had walked some distance before they reached their final destination.

"Okay, we're here," he announced.

"Where is 'here'?" Stacey asked.

"You'll know in a sec," John laughed.

Major Sheppard pulled off the blindfold. Stacey gasped at the site. John had taken her to a newly found spot on the Mainland. There were two waterfalls, a hot spring pool, and fire fly bugs flying around that light up the area. The sun began to set and it was a clear night. The sight was a beautiful thing.

"John," she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him gently. "Thank you. This is beautiful."

"Happy birthday," he smiled.

Stacey looked at him.

"So, when did you find this place?" she asked.

"Do you remember when Ford and I went on a little field trip to the Mainland?" he asked as they made their way up a hill.

"Yeah, but you two had a lot of 'little field trips to the Mainland' for the past few weeks," Stacey said.

"Well, those field trips were for this. I wanted to make sure there weren't any other diseases or anything like that lurking around here," John took her hand and helped her with a difficult step. "Luckily there weren't."

They finally reached the top of the waterfall. The view from up there were just as spectacular as on the ground.

"Okay, let's go for a little dive," John said, starting to take off his radio, jacket, boots and shirt.

Stacey's hair rustled in the early night breeze. She began to follow John's lead. John grinned and dove off the edge, yelling like a little boy. Stacey laughed at her husbands childish manner and dove in after him.

To be continued . . .


	25. Ch25

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 25

****

Note: Major Spoilers for The Siege Part two! You've been warned!

****

(Mainland, Waterfall)

After they played around in the waterfall for a while they retired to the hot spring. The fireflies were buzzing around them, lighting the night sky. John was giving her butterfly kisses on her neck. This was the best. She was just glad to have John alive.

It was two months ago, when the Wraith attacked Atlantis.

****

Flashback

(Control room)

"We may need to give the order to evacuate," Weir said to Stacey.

Stacey closes her eyes and nods slowly. John runs into the room.

"Elizabeth, wait," he said.

He starts up the stairs as she turns around. He stops on the stairs and looks down at her.

"You can't," Weir said.

"I have to, and you know it," John said stubbornly.

Stacey turned her head back and forth at the two, desperately. She knew too. He had too. At that moment none of their plans to save Atlantis had worked. It was a desperate situation.

Elizabeth shook her head, "John. . . ." There's a long pause. John is still out of breath. "Go." Weir finally said.

John nods and runs up the stairs.

"John!" Stacey suddenly shouts, running to him, passing Weir.

Sheppard stops and turns to his wife.

"Stacey . . ." she could her the tension in his voice.

Stacey reached him, grabbed him, and kissed him deeply. She reluctantly let him go.

"Good luck," she said softly.

"I love you," he cupped her cheek and kissed her other one before leaving.

Stacey turned to Weir. A tear escaped her. She whipped it quickly and then joined Elizabeth. And then rather suddenly, Stacey had an idea. She reached her radio and spoke into it.

"Ford and Rodney, meet me in Nemesia's lab, right away," she ordered.

"Stace?" Weir asked.

"There might be a hidden weapon in orbit around this planet," she said vaguely, before leaving quickly.

****

End Flashback

(Mainland, Hot Spring)

The hidden weapon Nemesia was ac a fully working orbital weapon that Nemesia had cloaked. Luckily Stacey had found away to make it work from the lab and destroy the two remaining Hive Ships before John had even reached the Wraith ships.

Now John was kissing her back. That caused chills up her spine. She gave a slight shiver. Stacey noticed John tighten his grip as she settled down into his lap. She had almost fallen asleep when John's radio piped up. Stacey gave a low groan.

"I know. But, we have to get back to reality sooner or later," he told her, kissing her lightly and then getting out of the spring.

"Come in Major Sheppard," Weir said, trough the radio.

"Sheppard here. What's up Liz?"

"There's an emergency. You and Stacey need to get here ASAP," she told him.

John and Stacey exchanged glances.

"What kind of emergency?" Stacey had gotten out and grabbed her radio.

"We may have a medical emergency," Weir told them.

"Alright, our ETA is around an hour and a half. Maybe less if John can hull ass," Stacey told her.

To be continued . . .


	26. Ch26

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 26

****

(Atlantis, Puddle Jumper Bay)

"Major, meet me in the Commissary," Weir's voice piped up. "Dr. Beckett has set up a containment field there."

"Is that where the outbreak happened, Liz?" Stacey asked.

"Yes,"

****

(Commissary)

When Stacey entered. The least thing she was expecting, happened.

"Surprise!" Elizabeth, Teyla, Carson, Rodney, Radek, Ford, and several others all leapt up out of their hiding spots and shouted.

Stacey jumped several feet in the air.

"Okay," she panted. "Who's smart idea was this?"

Stacey instinctively turned to her husband and put her hands on her hips.

"It wasn't me! I know you don't like surprise parties," John said. He pointed at the Scottish doctor "It was Carson,"

Stacey gave Carson an evil glare. He knew she hated surprises. Teyla stepped forward and pulled Stacey toward the table full of food and drinks, saving Carson from the feral's evil stare.

"Here, have some food and drink. You must be hungry from your trip to the Mainland," Teyla said.

"Starving, actually," she told her as she grabbed some food.

**Later . . .**

"Time for presents!" John announced childishly.

Stacey gave a slight giggle as Weir shook her head at him.

"This is from my people," Teyla said. "See it as a thank you for all of the help that you have provided."

Teyla passed a wooden box, medium in size. Stacey opened it. Inside was a pair of beautiful, hand carved Sai's. Each had an earth symbol that kept the two "arms" and middle point together. The long metal point was wrapped with a vine that stopped mid-way.

"These are beautiful. But, Teyla, I have no idea how to work these things," Stacey said. Picking one up and running her fingers through the engravings.

"I will teach you. I have a pair that belonged to my father," she told her.

Stacey nodded, putting them back and saying softly, "Thank you."

Teyla bowed.

"Halling and Jinto also have a gift for you. But, it is not done," Teyla told her.

"Well, I am looking forward to seeing it soon then," Stacey smiled and then looked over at John. "Your present, I take it, got lost in the mail somewhere?"

John grinned. "No, mine arrived about three months ago."

Stacey kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"And this is from everyone," Elizabeth gave her a large wooden box.

"Another set of weapons?" she asked jokingly.

"No, it's something better," McKay said, eagerly. "Open it."

Stacey happily obeyed. Inside was a beautiful art set. It has several sizes of canvases and paint brushes, along with different color naturally made paints. She gasped and clasped her hand to her mouth.

"This is gorgeous!" she said, tears of joy swelling in her eyes. She looked around her. "Thank you, everyone. This truly is the best birthday I have ever had in a real long time."

"Even if it is a surprise party," Carson grinned sheepishly.

"Definitely," Stacey jumped up and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

To be continued . . .


	27. Ch27

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 27

****

(Atlantis, Infirmary)

Stacey walked around the Infirmary. The sun shone brightly through the windows. She was making her rounds. Checking up on patients and such. Stacey made her way over to Rodney's bed. He was complaining to one of the nurses again. She went over to him.

"It's alright, I'll take care of him, thank you," she said kindly to the nurse and then narrowed her eyes at McKay, "Rodney."

"That, so called, nurse was poking and prodding me! I am very fragile, Doctor," Rodney whined.

"She was doing her job," Stacey pointed out to him. "And you're not fragile. You're just a 37 year old baby!"

Stacey took out one of the bigger needles and gave him his medicine. He yelped in pain.

"Ow! You're worse than Janet Fraiser!" he complained.

"And you're just as whinny as General O' Neill," she informed him, calmly. "Now, get some sleep. Please." The last word was more of a plea than anything.

She left him as he drifted off into a deep sleep. Once she made her rounds she sat down at the computer and began to enter Rodney's latest lab accident into his medical file. Luckily it was a very minor electrical burn. No matter how minor it was, it doesn't mean Rodney couldn't milk it for all it's worth.

Stacey was now less than half way through her pregnancy and out of the woods of having a miss-carriage. She closed her eyes for a moment.

****

(Stacey's mind)

It was light and filled with warm and inviting colors. Nemesia stood in front of her. Stacey folded her arms.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought you left my mind for good."

"I did," Nemesia answered simply. "I am contacting you through your babies mind." She gave a quick pause before continuing. "You will be fortunate to have a baby with a special gift. It might come in handy sometime in the future."

"Okay, then," Stacey said. "So, what do I owe this special visit?"

"As I sense, you are aware of the residual memories I intentionally left for you," she said.

"So?"

"So, there is also something in here," Nemesia motioned the space around them. "that will help you control your healing ability."

"How?"

"When you Kel-nor-em tonight, we'll have your first lesson. But, for now, you need to wake up from your nap."

****

(Briefing Room)

Stacey had called an emergency meeting.

"Well, Nemesia paid me a visit just now," she said plainly.

"What? How?" John asked, eyes wide.

"Apparently the baby is going to be a Telepath. She contacted me through the baby," Stacey answered.

"But, non of the Ancients that we've been encounter with weren't Telepaths," Weir said.

"I know, I know," Stacey began to pace back and forth in the middle of the room.

"How can we be sure that Dr. Grayson isn't a security risk?" Bates asked.

Everyone looked over at Bates sharply.

"You seriously didn't just ask that," John said.

"If you're worried about Nemesia taking over me, she won't," Stacey told Bates firmly.

"How can you be sure?" Bates asked.

"Try trusting me," she said.

"Stacey, sit down," John told her.

She reluctantly obeyed.

"Why did Nemesia visit you, anyway?" Weir asked.

"She said that there's a way to control the Ancient healing ability," Stacey said.

"Really?" John asked.

Stacey nodded.

"That would help us a lot," he said.

Stacey turned to Bates.

"Nemesia is helping us," she told him. "She's not here to harm anyone. I won't let her,"

"I'm not worried now. But, when the baby is born, then I'll worry," Bates told her.

"Okay," Weir held up a hand to silence them both. "We'll monitor the situation. Good luck on the session tonight. Dismissed."

They all got up and left.

To be continued . . .

samcarter2: Thank you! You could say that. I got Stacey's feral abilities from Mutant X. But, I guess she could be called a catwoman.

FYI: I have a new site up called Stargate Challenges. It's for Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis FanFic Challenges sent in by you guys, the fans and awesome fic writers. Check out the site: http/members. The first challenge is now up.

Now you may review!


	28. Ch28

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 28

It has been only a month since Stacey started her sessions with Nemesia and she has already mastered the technique. According to Carson, the baby is perfectly healthy and it's growth is on time.

****

(Atlantis, Gym)

Dr. Stacey Grayson swung her arm out at her husband, Major John Sheppard. John ducked and flew his leg out, aiming for her legs, to knock her down. Stacey jumped up and kicked John in the face.

"Oh, sorry!" she gasped.

"You are not," he mumbled, getting up.

He removed his hand from his face to reveal a bloody nose.

"Here, let me," she touched his broken nose and closed her eyes.

Concentrating hard, his nose began to heal. Stacey retracted her hand and kissed John on the cheek. He growled, angrily, softly.

"Oh, you're just mad because you were beaten by a woman," Stacey said as they began to walk to their quarters.

"No," he said slowly. "I'm just a little ticked that I was beaten by a **pregnant** woman."

Stacey smiled and placed her hand on her ever growing belly and her other hand intertwined with John's.

A moment later, Weir's voice piped up on the speakers.

"John and Stacey, please come to the Control Room. There's something the three of you need to see,"

John touched his radio, "We're on our way, Elizabeth,"

"Liz, what's up?" Stacey asked into her radio.

"You'll see when you get here," she responded.

****

(Atlantis, Control Room)

"So, are you gonna tell what's going on Doctor?" Sheppard asked as soon as the couple entered the busy room.

"Of course," Weir said. She turned to Peter. "Play it back for them Peter."

Peter pushed a few buttons and General Hammond's recorded voice echoed through the room.

"Dr. Weir, this is the Prometheus. Are you there? I repeat, this is General Hammond. Dr. Weir please respond,"

"This is Dr. Elizabeth Weir of the Atlantis Expedition. It's good to hear your voice General." Weirs rerecorded voice said.

"Same here, Doctor," Hammond said. "Is everyone alright?"

"Most of us are here and alive, sir," she said. "We're managing pretty well. But, we could use some help, sir."

"That's what we're here for, Doctor," he said.

"Excellent, thank you, General," Weir said. "We're sending you coordinates to land the Prometheus, sir."

"We are receiving them now, Doctor," he said.

"I'll send a team to meet you on the Mainland, General," Weir said.

"Excellent, Doctor. Hammond out,"

The recording ended. Elizabeth turned to John and Stacey. Stacey glanced at the others.

"Let's go," she said excitedly.

To be continued . . .


	29. Ch29

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 29

****

(The Mainland)

John landed the Puddle Jumper a distance away from the Prometheus. Stacey and John met up with Hammond, and to their surprise, Daniel Jackson.

"Welcome to the Pegasus Galaxy, General," John said.

"Thank you, Major," Hammond said. He noticed Stacey and said, "Dr. Grayson, you're a little different than when you left earth."

Stacey smiled and couldn't resist hugging him.

"And you're absolutely glowing," Daniel said.

Stacey hugged him too. "Oh, you're so sweat, thank you!"

When they began to leave, Halling and Jinto came running toward them.

"Major Sheppard!" Jinto greeted the group excitedly.

"General Hammond, Dr. Jackson. This is Jinto and his father Halling," John introduced.

"Greetings," Halling greeting, giving a slight bow.

"Thank you," Daniel said.

"We have a gift for Dr, Grayson and Major Sheppard," Jinto explained their presence without anybody asking.

"I hope that we are not intruding. But, Jinto has been very excited about this," Halling told the humans from earth.

"That's not a problem," Stacey said happily. She turned to Hammond and Daniel, "You don't mind if we take a side trip, General?"

"I don't have a problem, Doctor. I'm sure Dr. Jackson would love the chance to see the Athosians," the General said, smiling slightly at the boys excitement.

John turned to Halling, "Lead the way."

****

(Athosian Camp)

It took the group a half an hour to reach the camp. Halling and Jinto lead them to their tent. There were two large objects covered by one large fur blanket that was made from several different animals.

"It was Jinto's idea. It took me quit awhile to craft," Halling said. "But, in the end, I felt it was worth it."

Halling pulled back the fur blanket to reveal a hand carved rocking chair and a wooden crafted babies cradle.

"Wow!" Stacey breathed.

They all looked at the carvings very closely and carefully.

"This is so beautiful," John said. "Thank you, Halling."

****

(Atlantis, Control Room)

Once John and Daniel brought the rocking chair and cradle to Stacey and John's quarters, the group went to meet Weir in the Control Room.

"Welcome to Atlantis," Weir greeted.

"Dr. Weir," The General shook Elizabeth's hand.

"Elizabeth," Daniel shook her hand.

"Daniel, how are the others back on earth?" she asked him.

"Oh, they're fine. Jack's not too happy about me leaving, though," he said.

"I can only imagine," Weir said with a slight grin.

"So, are we gonna see this place or what?" Daniel then asked.

"Of course," Weir said.

"I don't mind showing Daniel and General Hammond around, Liz," Stacey jumped in. "We need to catch up on things anyways."

"That sounds like a plan to me," Weir tuned to John, "Major, apparently Teyla and Lt. Ford wanted to see us about something.."

"What might that be?" he asked.

"I haven't got a slightest idea!" she answered.

Stacey smiled. "See you two later."

She reached on the tip of her toes and kissed John on the lips.

To be continued . . .


	30. Ch30

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 30

****

(Atlantis)

"So, what do you guys do when you don't have to worry about the Wraith?" Daniel asked.

"Well, one of our scientists personal items was Monopoly," Stacey told him. "And Teyla and I like to Spare with one another. It usually turns out to be a draw, though."

"That sounds fun," Daniel said.

"How much of the city have you gone through, Doctor?" Hammond asked.

"Only, less than a quarter of it, so far," she answered. "We even found a lab that wasn't even included on the map."

"Really?" Daniel got extremely excited. "Can we have a look?"

"Sure,"

****

(Secret lab)

"This lab belonged to an Ancient, Nemesia," Stacey informed them as they entered. "She was a bit of a rebel."

"A rebel Ancient?" Hammond asked.

"Yeah," was all she said. Stacey didn't want to get into any details concerning Nemesia.

"I hate to cut this tour short, Doctor. But, I must get back to the Prometheus," Hammond told her. He turned to Daniel, "You may stay here as long as you like, Dr. Jackson."

Daniel nodded, happily.

"Thank you, sir," he said.

"I'll have Major Sheppard fly you back to the Mainland once the thing with Lt. Ford and Teyla is over, sir," Stacey said.

"Thank you," he said.

Stacey tapped her radio and spoke into it, "John."

"Yeah," his voice piped up.

"Can you take the General back to the Prometheus?" she asked.

"Sure thing, Stace," he said. "The little meeting is over. Wait until I tell you. You're not gonna believe this one!"

"We'll meet you in Hanger One," Stacey said.

"I'm on my way!"

****

(Atlantis, Commissary)

"How's Allison? Is she hanging in there with us being gone?" Stacey asked as the two ate.

"She's a tough kid," Daniel told her. "Cassie and Allie have been hanging with each other. Even though the two are about five years apart, they still manage to get along."

"That's good to hear. I can sleep a little bit better now," she grinned. "Are you ready to hear what's been going on since we arrived?"

"Yeah, you know me. I could use some good stories," he said.

So, she told him. Everything.

"Whoa," he said after she finished the story. "You've been through a lot."

"Yeah, so any new gossip around the mountain?" Stacey asked.

"Well, Sam finally dumped Pete. Apparently Sam is over her crush with Jack too," Daniel said.

"Has she been dating anyone new?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

"Is it someone I know?"

"Very well," Daniel said.

"Who is it?" Stacey demanded.

"Me," Daniel said. "We're getting married in Spring."

"Congratulations!" Stacey squealed loudly.

She could hardly contain herself. Stacey leaped forward and hugged him.

"Stace, I think you're choking him," John said, sitting next to her.

She pulled away and sat down smiling. Daniel gave a slight coughing sound, but he was grinning.

"So, what's the big news about Aiden and Teyla?" she asked John.

"Lt. Ford and Teyla are an item," John informed her.

"Really?" Stacey asked, not sounding a bit surprised.

"Really," John said. "You're not sounding very surprised about it."

Stacey shrugged.

"I thought it was obvious. Lately they've been a little too close. Even for colleges," Stacey explained.

"Hey, Stace?" Daniel said.

"Yeah?"

"Remember all those rumors going around the base about us?" he asked, grinning.

Stacey snorted. "How could I forget?"

"What rumors?" John asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, that I had left you for Daniel," Stacey answered. She gave a slight giggle at the look on John's face. "Remember I told you about Daniel teaching me Ancient?" He nodded. "Well, people on the base began to talk that I was having an affair with Danny, here."

"Please don't call me that. You know I hate that nickname now," Daniel begged to her.

"Okay, fine," she sighed. "Anyway, I'm supposed to meet Teyla for our weekly sparing match. Wanna come?"

"Sure," Daniel nodded eagerly.

To be continued . . .


	31. Ch31

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 31

****

(Atlantis, Gym)

Stacey and Teyla circled around the middle of the room. John and Daniel leaned against the wall, watching the two women. The women outstretched their weapons and began fighting one another. As they spared, the men began to talk.

"So, how's Stacey doing? Since she can't heal during her pregnancy, it must be driving her nuts," Daniel said to John.

"In the beginning of the pregnancy she couldn't stand not using her abilities. But, according to Carson, the baby will have the ability to heal as well," John said.

"Like Allison," Daniel nodded.

"What?" John blinked. "Allison has the healing thing?"

"Yeah, and the ATA gene, too," Daniel informed him. There was a light pause before Daniel asked, "Stacey can heal now; with the baby?"

"Yup,"

They went silent as they turned their heads to watch the woman spare.

****

(Prometheus, Bridge)

John and Stacey stepped onto the bridge of the Prometheus.

"Welcome aboard, Major Sheppard to the Prometheus," General Hammond greeted.

"Thank you, sir," John said.

"We've come to rescue you from the dullness of the night shift, General," Stacey said.

General Hammond got out of his chair and went to meet them.

"It's greatly appreciated, Dr. Grayson," Hammond said.

John and Hammond extended one of their arms. Stacey wrapped both of her arms around each man's extended arms. With Stacey in the middle, the three stepped out of the bridge.

"So, where are we going?" General Hammond asked.

"To a little Athosian Welcoming Party," John answered.

****

(Mainland, Athosian Village)

There was large bomb fire set on the sands of one of the beaches. Half a mile from the sand, there were a series of smaller fires made for cooking the food. General Hammond, Stacey, and John met up with Teyla and Halling.

"Thank you, Halling for this warm reception," General Hammond gave a slight bow.

"It is my pleasure, General Hammond," Halling said, returning him a polite bow.

"Where is Dr. Jackson?" Teyla asked.

"Be damned if I know," Stacey answered, shrugging.

"Since we've arrived here, a week ago, Dr. Jackson hasn't taken his attention away from any of the technology the Atlantis Expedition has found," Hammond told Teyla.

"It's good to know some things don't change," Stacey said to him, smiling. She turned her attention back on Halling and asked, "Where's the food? I'm starving!"

John rolled his eyes. Hammond caught a glance at him.

"Pregnant women," John sighing, as Halling and Teyla led the way to the food.

"It only gets worse, Major," Hammond muttered as they walked. "Hang in there." He patted John on the shoulder.

"I'm doing the best I can, General," John muttered as Hammond walked ahead of him to meet up with Teyla.

Stacey went over to her husband and clung on his arm.

"I heard that, you know?" she whispered.

"You and that damned feral hearing," he whispered back.

Stacey looked up at him and smirked.

"Daniel and Jack can't stand that either," she said.

"Jack?" John asked. "As in General O' Neill?"

"Of course," she said. "Daniel and I are civilian. We get to call him by his first name."

"Lucky you," the tone in John's voice was sarcastic.

"What's up with you?" Stacey asked him, letting go of his arm. "Ever since the Prometheus arrived, you've gotten attitude."

"I have not. It's just that if you're not on shift or sparing with Teyla, you're with Dr. Jackson all the time," John said.

"Because I haven't seen my best friend in over a year!" Stacey busted out.

The other's turned around and watched the argument unfold.

"Are you sure he's more than a best friend to you?" John stopped walking.

"What! Oh, my god, John !" Stacey shouted. "I don't believe this!"

"The rumors that Dr. Jackson mentioned last week, were there any truth to them, at all?" John asked, clearly and firmly.

"No," she answered, firmly.

General Hammond motioned Teyla and Halling.

"We'll meet you there, Major," he said to Sheppard and added to Stacey, "Take your time, Doctor," Hammond turned to the two Athosians, "Let's leave them to their business."

Sheppard and Stacey looked at one another. Stacey began to calm down. All this arguing was not could for the baby.

"Daniel was the one at the SGC who helped me. When I was assigned, his wife had just died," Stacey said. "That was also around when our marriage began to quake."

"What are you getting at?" John asked.

"We both helped one another out during our hard times," She explained. "Daniel was the one who talked me out of filling for a Divorce."

With that, she left to catch up with the General. While she left John to his thoughts.

To be continued . . .


	32. Ch32

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 32

(Atlantis, Jumper Bay)

Later that night, when the arguing couple arrived back on Atlantis, Daniel came running in to meet Stacey.

"Stace! I have great news," he began, excitedly.

"Good, because I could use some right about now. What's up?" Stacey said as they left the hanger, leaving John alone.

****

(Atlantis, Corridor)

They took a walk around the city. There were less people out at night. Most of them were asleep or off-world.

"So, what's the great news?" Stacey asked as they walked in no particular direction.

"Elizabeth has authorized us to go check out the Alpha Site," he told her, excitedly.

"As in Pegasus' Alpha Site? The Alpha Site with the Naquida?" Stacey asked. "How in the hell did you convince Liz?"

"General Hammond," Daniel said, simply.

Stacey's eyes went up. She bounced and hugged Daniel.

"Stace, Stace, the baby!" Daniel said, trying to fend off the pregnant Feral, with little success.

"This is wonderful!" he said, finally letting the archeologist go.

****

(Stasis Room)

Stacey found Weir in the Stasis Room, where they had found the Old Alternate Weir. Stacey leaned on the doorway.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Stacey said.

Weir jumped and turned swiftly. Stacey gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," she said, walking over to Elizabeth. "What's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking, if there were any other's in Stasis," Weir told her.

"There's no way of really knowing until we've discovered it, sadly," Stacey told her.

(Stacey and John's Quarter's)

Stacey was busy packing for the digging adventure when John stepped in.

"I'm sorry," he told her after several minutes of silence.

"Is that it? Just 'I'm sorry'," Stacey said.

"You're not making this easy on me, are you?" John asked.

Stacey sighed, "It's not supposed to be easy, John."

"Okay, you're right," he told her. "I'm sorry for being such an ass to Dr. Jackson."

"He deserves the apology, not me," Stacey told him, clamping the gray box she was packing, shut.

John nodded and then said, "So, when were you going to file for divorce and why haven't I heard of it until now?"

She shifted uneasily I her place. Stacey shoved the box aside and sat down in its place. John went over and sat next to her.

"I was going through a hard time then," Stacey began. "It was when we weren't in contact anymore and Daniel had ascended," she took in a deep breathe and exhaled it slowly. "I had just lost my best friend to a lethal dose of radiation and I could not do anything about it. He wouldn't let me. I felt guilty for that for a very long time until Daniel got descended."

John spoke very quietly, "And now?"

"I'm gonna burn the papers as soon as we get back to earth," she told him. "Atlantis has reignited the fire in our marriage. I love you now, more than I loved you when we first met."

John hugged her and kissed her softly.

(Atlantis, Gate Room, Day)

Stacey and Daniel stood at the bottom of the Stargate waiting for the final go ahead from Dr. Weir. The two were carrying two cases each. They were on their way to PZ4-003, the new Beta site, to start digging. John stood at the base, next to his pregnant wife, to see her off.

Stacey and Daniel would be gone for a few weeks. They were just going to start off the digging team.

Stacey kissed her husband farewell and the two disappeared through the Event Horizon.

****

(Atlantis, Gate Room, Night)

Stacey and Daniel looked around. Several guards were pointing guns at them. Daniel and Stacey dropped their packages and threw up their hands.

"Easy, guys, easy," Stacey said to the four men with the guns.

"We're friends," Daniel told them.

"Dr. Sheppard will tell us that," a woman walked down the steps and met the group.

The woman had deep blue eyes and short, dirty blonde hair. She had a small nose that held a pair of oval glasses. Once the woman got a good glance at the pair, it looked like she could have fainted.

"Oh, my, god," she gasped. "Stacey? Dad?"

****

To be continued . . .


	33. Ch33

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 33

(Atlantis Future, Gate Room)

The woman looked over at the SF's.

"Stand down boys," she ordered. "I'll escort them to the Infirmary myself."

"Yes, Dr. Jackson," one of the men said, as the others reluctantly put down their weapons.

Stacey and Daniel looked at one another. The dirty blonde haired, blue eyed woman led them to the Infirmary.

"Well, you clearly know who we are," Stacey said. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Dr. Emily Carter Jackson," the woman said.

"You're my daughter?" Daniel asked, clearly interested in all of this.

"And who's this Dr. Sheppard?" Stacey asked.

"You're son, Dr. Adam Sheppard," she informed her. "Allison will be very glad to see you."

****

(Atlantis Future, Infirmary)

A brown hair, brown eyed man was hunched over a patient.

"Post Mission Physicals," Emily whispered to the two.

"Nice to know something's don't change," Daniel commented.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with you, Allie," the man told his patient. "Like I'd find anything, though." he added sarcastically.

"Thanks, bro," the brown haired, green eyed woman said, jumping off the bed. "Dinner in an hour?"

"Always," Adam said, smiling.

"Adam," Emily greeted him.

"Hello, Em," he greeted her. "Who are these people? I have never seen them before on the Base. Have Earth brought us more personnel?"

"Mom?" Allison gasped at the sight of her mother. "You're alive," she glanced down at her mothers over growing belly. "And pregnant."

"I need them checked out. Make sure they're the real thing. Can you handle it Adam?" Emily asked.

"Sure," the thirty year old shrugged. "She died when I was young. So, I really don't remember her."

"Okay," Emily nodded.

Emily left, leaving Daniel and Stacey to their physicals.

"So, I have a feeling what happened," Stacey said.

They looked at one another. Daniel nodded.

"Solar Flare," the two said in unison.

"That would be my guess, too," A very old Samantha Carter came walking in. "Sorry to intrude. But, as soon as Emily told me I had to come down and see for myself."

Sam was in her late 60's. Her blonde hair fading into gray. Sam walked closer to the group. She looked into Daniel's eyes and touched his cheek softly.

"It's really you," she said in a low voice.

When Daniel gave a small nod in confirmation, the old Sam sobbed and collapsed into his arms. Daniel wrapped his arms around her softly.

****

(Commissary)

Daniel, Stacey, and Emily ate dinner with Sam, Adam and Allison.

"Without trying to change the future too much: How many of the original Atlantis expedition members, from our time are alive?" Stacey asked.

Daniel looked quickly at her.

"All I need is a number," she told him.

"There are two left," Emily sighed.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"There were more than 100 people on the expedition and there are only two left!" Stacey said, surprise written all over her face. "How?"

"We shouldn't say anymore," Sam broke in.

"Okay, then who?" Stacey asked. "Clearly Sam is one of them. Who's the other?"

Sam sat back in her seat and sighed. Allison glanced over to Sam.

"She's going to find out sooner or later," she told her.

Sam took in a deep breathe and leaned forward. "Major General John Sheppard."

****

To be continued . . .


	34. Ch34

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 34

(Atlantis Future, Commissary)

Daniel looked at Stacey cautiously.

"Your kidding?" she asked.

"No," Allison replied. "We're not."

"Well, where is he?" Stacey asked.

"He's on the Mainland visiting his grandkids," Adam told her.

"Grandkids?" Stacey asked, getting excited. "How many?"

"That's enough," Sam broke in as Allison and Emily were about to tell Stacey. "We can't risk compromising the timeline." Sam turned to Daniel and Stacey. "I'm going to have Jessica check the sun for the next Solar Flare so that we can get you back to your own time."

Sam got up from her seat and left. Daniel looked over at Stacey.

"Go talk to her!" she urged.

Daniel abandoned his dinner and went to Sam.

****

(Corridor)

"Sam, wait," Daniel called after her.

Sam stopped. She closed her eyed, sighed and turned around to face him.

"You're not going to make this easy are you?" she asked feebly.

"I'm not trying to make it hard on you," Daniel told her. "What happened?"

"The Wraith took you away from me two years ago," Sam said, tears dripping from her face.

Daniel quickly took her into his arms. Sam slipped out of his embrace and walked away quickly.

"I can't do this, Daniel! I just can't!" Sam shouted to him as he went to catch up with her.

"You can't do what?" Daniel asked.

"I can't say," she told him softly. "It'll ruin . . ."

" . . . the timeline," Daniel finished. "You can't do what?"

Sam gave up to reason. She was totally dripping in tears.

"You died in my arms," she finally told him, collapsing to the ground. "You were badly injured in the final battle against the Wraith. You wounds were too severe and you died in my arms."

Daniel tried once again to hold her in a hug. Except this time Sam let him comfort her. Sam finally managed to compose herself and stood up. Daniel wiped her tears.

"We need to inform Dr. Ford of your situation. With both of our knowledge, hopefully we can take you back to the past," Sam said, professionally.

"Who's Dr. Ford?" Daniel asked, trying to keep his emotion in check.

"Atlantis' resident Astrophysicists. And she's our other daughter," she gave a small smile.

"Well, then I'm sure we'll get back safely," Daniel said.

****

(Commissary)

"You must have some questions for me?" Stacey asked Adam.

"Actually, I don't," he said. "Allison and the others told me everything about you."

"Good things, I hope?" she asked, in a Jack O' Neill manner.

"Very," he nodded.

"Good. Good,"

It was just Adam and Stacey now. Emily went back to the Control Room. And Allison went to bed. Apparently she's the leader of Atlantis' top team. They sat in silence, each playing with their chocolate pudding.

"I know that you can't really tell me much. But, can you at least tell me something about you?" she asked.

"There's not really that much to tell. I still have Nemesia in me. Her knowledge is alive and well. But, her consciousness faded away as I grew older," he paused. He wasn't sure he should be telling her this. "My Telepathic powers are amazing! I just wish I had you around to help me control them."

There was silence once again. This wasn't easy, Stacey thought. She rubbed her belly softly with one hand and ate her pudding with the other.

"Are they under control now?" Stacey asked.

"Fully," he answered. "Teal'c taught me how to Kel-nor-em. He told me that he had taught you as well."

"Yes, he did," she said.

"Excellent!" Adam stood up and went to stand next to her. He outstretched his arm. "Would you mind accompanying me tonight?" he asked.

"Not at all," she said enthusiastically, taking his arm.

****

To be continued . . .

(A/N: You can kinda see that Adam and Stacey bond through their powers. Since that's the only thing they really have in common. Hope you liked it. Next chapter is coming soon!)


	35. Ch35

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 35

(Atlantis Future, Lab)

Sam and Daniel stepped into an enormous lab. Jessica looked nothing like Emily. She looked exactly like Daniel. Jessica had blue eyes and his brown hair. Jessica, however, didn't have any glasses. Jessica was absorbed in her work, not noticing her visitors.

"Jess," Sam greeted.

"Hey, mom," Jessica greeted back, not looking up. "I know, I was supposed to meet you for dinner, but this is really fascinating."

"We have a situation," Sam said.

This time Jessica looked up.

"Dad!"

"Yes, he's from our past," Sam tried to explain to her daughter.

"By a Solar Flare, right?" Jess asked.

"Yes," Daniel wrinkled his nose and pushed his glasses up.

"Mom told me about your trip to 1969," Jessica explained.

Jessica began to rush around her lab. She opened up a computer and began typing something.

"Of course she did," Daniel mumbled, looking over at Sam and whispered, "It is supposed to be classified."

"It **was **classified," Sam whispered back.

"Was?" Daniel looked at Sam blankly.

Sam nodded, but told him nothing else on the matter. She turned to Jessica.

"Jess, I need you to . . ." Sam began.

". . . calculate the next Solar Flare," Jessica finished. "I'm already on it, mom."

"Good girl," Sam said, smiling a little. She turned to Daniel, "Let's leave her to her work."

****

(Adam's Quarter's)

Stacey and Adam were Kel-nor-eming when they heard a baby's cry. Stacey looked around as Adam got up.

"Sorry, it's Jack," Adam said to her. "He's been sick for the last week."

Adam headed for the next room. Stacey got up and followed her.

"Jack?" Stacey asked.

"Emily and My son," he told her. "We named him after Uncle Jack,"

"How old is he?" Stacey asked.

"Two," Adam went over to his son's bed and picked up the boy. He began to sooth the baby. "It's okay, it's okay."

"Have you considered healing him?" Stacey asked him.

"Yes, of course," he told her over the fussy baby.

"Well?" she asked, folding her arms.

"I don't like using my powers. Emily and I are trying to raise Jack as normal as possible," Adam explained.

"Adam, since when is it ever normal around here?" Stacey asked.

"Never. But, I would like to at least try for things to be normal," he told her.

"You know, denying your abilities will only make things worse. You'll loose control," Stacey told him.

Adam gave Jack his medicine and put the two year old down again. The child slowly fell asleep. Adam stepped out of the room.

"I am not denying anything," he hissed at her.

****

To be continued . . .


	36. Ch36

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 36

(Atlantis Future, Adam's Quarter's, Jack's Room)

When Adam had stormed out Stacey stepped closer to baby Jack. She reached out her hand and touched the baby's back gently. Stacey closed her eyes and healed the ailing boy. She then headed back into Adam's room where he was seating at his desk, typing away at his laptop.

"You had better not be working," Stacey told him.

"I need to finish on some reports," he told her, knowingly.

"No, your not!" she closed the laptop shut. "You will not be a work-a-holic like me and your father."

"Look, it's too late to start on being my mother. So don't start now!" he told her angrily.

Adam got up from his seat. Stacey sat down on his bed slowly, holding her belly on the way down.

"Just so you know, Jack had a severe case of Bronchitis. Another day or so, and he would have been put into intensive care," Stacey told him tiredly.

"He was getting better," he told her.

"He was getting worse," she said. "Luckily I healed him just in time."

"You healed him with out my consent?" Adam asked angrily.

"I had too," Stacey told him. "Look, I don't know how long Daniel and I will stay here. I don't even know if we will be able to get back to our time or not. But, I would like to teach you some healing techniques."

Adam looked her with a hardened, angry face. His face then turned soft.

"I already know how to heal. Allie taught me," he sighed.

Stacey patted the bed, for him to sit next to her. He sat.

"So," she began. "Care to tell me who are all these people from? Some of them I barely recognize and others I have no clue who they are."

Adam eyed his mother.

"Changing the subject?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes," she told him with out emotion.

"Okay," Adam paused. "All of the inhabitants are all of the Decedents from the Expedition along with a few Ethosians and members from earth that arrived on the Prometheus."

"Like Sam and Allison?" Adam nodded. She then asked, "When did Allison and Sam arrive on Atlantis?" Stacey asked.

"Adam, don't!" a voice said harshly.

They turned. It was Emily.

"I wasn't gonna tell her!" Adam told her.

"How's Jack?" she asked Adam.

"Mom healed him. He was getting worse," he told her.

"I thought he was doing better," Emily said. "Adam?"

"I lied," he said. Adam got up from the bed and went over to her. "I know you wanted a somewhat of a normal life here. I was gonna heal him if he got any worse. But, mom beat me to it."

Emily crossed her arms and stared at her husband.

"How is he now?" she asked.

"He's sleeping," Stacey butted in.

Emily looked at her sharply. Stacey got up slowly from the bed and went to face her.

"Look, Adam shouldn't hide his abilities from anybody. Especially from his wife," she said. Adam and Emily looked at her. How did she know they were married? Their expressions asked. "Instinct," Stacey shrugged. "I hid my abilities from John while we were dating."

"Until your feral powers went out of control on your wedding. I know. Dad told me. He tried to tell me not to ignore my powers too." Adam told her.

"I'm glad you listened," Stacey said.

"Me too," Emily said, looking at her husband.

They were looking at each other affectionately.

"I'm gonna go see how Daniel is holding up," Stacey said before leaving.

They didn't notice she had left. For they had started kissing.

****

(Balcony, outside of Control Room)

"Hey, Stace," Daniel greeted her.

Stacey turned.

"Hey," she greeted back. "This is so weird."

"I know. I felt this way when we met Lt. Hammond back in 1969." Daniel told her.

"Have Sam figured out a way to get us back?" Stacey asked.

"Jessica, actually is working on it now," he told her. "Sam and I have two daughters. They are both geniuses."

Daniel smiled broadly. Stacey laughed.

"Hey, John and I bred a few geniuses too," Stacey poked him in the shoulder hard. "When do we leave?"

"Sometime tomorrow morning-ish,"

"Oh, that's accurate!" Stacey smiled.

****

To be continued . . .


	37. Chapter 37

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 37

(Atlantis Future, Gate Room)

Everyone was gathered around the Stargate, seeing Daniel and Stacey off. Jessica had, indeed, managed to predict the next Solar Flare. Their was a graying man, holding baby Jack. He looked very familiar to Stacey. He steed forward.

"Stace," His voice was crackly and tired.

"John?" Stacey gasped.

"Yeah," he said. "You told me that you and Dr. Jackson went into the future. You just never told me when. Now I know."

"I told you about this little side trip?"

"When you get back from the archeologist adventure. You only told me and Elizabeth," Te old John explained.

"So, you knew I was here and you didn't come by to say hi earlier?" Stacey asked.

"I was on vacation visiting the kids," John handed her a small computer with his free hand. "You'll want this. Don't show it to anybody but Dr. Jackson and my younger self."

"Okay," she put away in one of her crates.

Jessica, Adam, Emily and Allison came down the stairs from the Control Room.

"I put the specific dialing program I created into the computer and it's ready to go," Jessica told them.

"Dial the Gate, Sergeant Ford," John ordered a black man in his mid-twenties.

"Dialing now, Sir," he announced. "Chevron One encoded."

Daniel turned to Sam.

"Sergeant Ford?" Daniel asked.

"Lt. Ford and Teyla's son, Ben," Sam told him

"Hmm. . ." Stacey commented.

"Chevron Two encoded," Ben announced.

"Well, I guess, this is it," Adam said. He hugged Stacey. "Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Mom," Allison hugged her too.

"Bye," Stacey said. "I'm glad you two turned out so well."

"Chevron Three encoded,"

"Bye, Dad," Jessica and Emily hugged Daniel.

"Bye,"

Sam stood in front of Daniel. She looked at him for several minutes and then gave in completely. She hugged him and didn't want to let go.

"Chevron Four encoded,"

John gave baby Jack to Adam and went over to Stacey. He cupped her cheek with his hand. John gently rubbed his thumb against her soft skin. He then hugged her as well.

"I wish we could have spent more time together," Adam said to Stacey.

Adam touched her pregnant belly gently.

"Chevron Five encoded," Ben announced.

The group at the edge of the Stargate remained silent as the remaining Chevrons engaged. Sam and John shielded their aging eyes from the vortex. Stacey and Daniel waved farewell and went through the Stargate once more.

****

To be continued . . .


	38. Chapter 38

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 38

(Alpha Site)

Daniel and Stacey emerged on the other side of the Stargate at the Alpha Site. The two looked at one another. They had arrived as they were supposed too 24 hours ago.

"Nice job, Jessica," Stacey said in a low voice.

"Told you she was a genius," Daniel said.

"Come on. We've got a lot of work to do," she laughed as they walked over to the camp.

Stacey and Daniel set their two containers down and a pair of scientist retrieved them. Stacey made her way to the commissary tent. Daniel followed.

"I'm starving," she said when they entered.

"We just had breakfast a half an hour ago," Daniel told her.

Stacey glared at him.

"Going through the Stargate makes me hungry," Stacey told him knowingly.

"Obviously," Daniel muttered.

"Head that," she said, grabbing a cup of coffee.

Daniel grabbed the coffee pot out of her hands.

"Daniel!"

"Dr. Beckett told you no coffee. So, no coffee till that baby is out," Daniel poured a cup for himself.

Stacey put her hands on her hips and huffed.

****

(Alpha Site, Naquida Mine)

Stacey and Daniel made their way through the abandoned Mine. They set up and began to work. They worked for several hours before returning to the camp.

****

(Camp)

Daniel and Stacey ate their dinner, discussing what they had found. Stacey took out the small, portable computer the future John gave her.

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

"It looks like a list of the personnel from the future," She answered. Stacey was looking through the different people. "There's Jessica, Emily, Adam, Allison. Hang on, Allie married Jinto and they have two daughters. Teyla and Ford married and had Benjamin. Jessica and Ben married and have two twin boys. Wow, they've been busy."

Daniel snorted into his food.

"Looks like they lifted the no fraternization rule on Atlantis," he said.

"There's a No fraternization rule?" Stacey asked, looking up from the mini-computer.

Daniel rolled his eyes. Stacey put the mini-computer away and finished eating.

"Bed after dinner?" Stacey suggested.

"Did you see the list on the tent?" Daniel asked. "We're tent partners."

"And you're a little uncomfortable with that?" Stacey asked.

"No! No! Not at all!" he reassured her. "Are you?"

"No. I'm just worried that someone would tell John, that's all," she shrugged.

"You're not telling me that Major Sheppard is jealous of us?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I set him straight before we left," she said. Stacey yawned widely.

"Oh, that was just beautiful, Stace. Thanks," he said.

Stacey laughed and threw her napkin at him playfully. Daniel threw his napkin in retaliation. Before both of them knew it they were throwing food at one another. Soon the whole commissary tent was in on the food fight. By the end Daniel and Stacey fell to the floor in laughter.

To be continued . . .


	39. Chapter 39

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 39

(Alpha Site, Mine)

It had been a month since Daniel and Stacey arrived on the Alpha Site. It was also almost time for Stacey to give birth. But, that didn't stop her from digging.

Daniel and Stacey woke up early and began digging once more. Suddenly Daniel yelled for Stacey. Stacey came dashing as fast as she could in her present condition.

"What?" she asked when she reached him.

"Look," Daniel said, pointing to the object.

"Oh, my, gosh!" she exclaimed. "Is that really a . . .?"

"It's a Goa'uld Symbiote Queen," he told her, nodding.

"This is incredible. The Goa'ulds were really in the Pegasus Galaxy," she said, still in awe.

"Yeah, but the question is: Why did they leave?" Daniel asked, looking over at her.

"The Wraith possibly," she said. "The Goa'ulds come and reign over a civilization for years. The Wraith come and claim it as their Feeding Ground. The Goa'uld and Wraith battle over the planet. The Wraith finally win and feed on the Goa'uld and wipe out the civilization."

"That's a nice theory, Dr. Grayson. Maybe you should become an Archeologist instead of a Medical Doctor," Daniel told her, helping her up.

"Haha, not a chance buster," she told him. "Let's report this to Elizabeth."

****

Later that night . . .

(Alpha Site, Stacey and Daniel's Tent)

Daniel woke up to Stacey thrashing around in her sleeping bag next to him. He slipped out of his bag and went over to her and tried to wake her up.

"Stace! Stace!" Daniel said, gently, but firmly. "Come on, Stace. Wake up."

Stacey's eyes shot open suddenly. Daniel helped her sit up slowly. She was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Daniel rubbed his hand on her cheek, trying to slow her breathe.

"You had another nightmare?" he asked, softly, letting her collapse on his chest.

She nodded slowly, closed her eyes firmly and them opening them again.

"Wraith," she whispered.

"What?"

"The . . . Wraith . . . Are . . . Coming . . . Here," she managed to tell him through her heavy breathing.

"Calm down," Daniel told her softly, rocking her back and forth. "The Wraith aren't coming here. There's nothing left on this planet they want."

"They . . . Want . . . The . . . baby,"

Stacey's breathing finally slowed. She clung even closer to Daniel, not wanting to let go.

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"Adam's power," she whimpered.

Stacey slowly loosen her grip on Daniel. He put both hands on both her cheeks and looked at her firmly.

"What did you see? Tell me everything you saw," he said, firmly.

Stacey nodded slowly and looked into his deep blue eyes. She closed her eyes, desperately trying to remember.

"Um, I was on a Wraith ship," she began. "One of the Wraiths came to me. He was going to interrogate me. The Wraith put his hand on my belly. He, uh, began to suck the life of Adam and myself."

****

To be continued . .


	40. Chapter 40

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 40

(Alpha Site, Tent)

"Why would the Wraith want Adam?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know!" Stacey said furiously.

Stacey tried to get up, but failed miserably. Daniel helped her up. She swayed a little when she stood. Stacey grabbed Daniel for support. She headed out of the tent. Daniel followed.

"Stace, how do they know you're here?" Daniel asked.

Stacey stopped dead in her tracks and turned to him. She waited for Daniel to catch up. Stacey closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again.

"The Ancient computer John gave me," she said. "The Wraith have scanners that specifically detects Ancient Technology."

Daniel gave here a look.

"I'm not crazy," she told him firmly. "We need to get out of here. We need to get everyone back to Atlantis."

"What about you? What are you going to do. You're the one their after," Daniel told her.

"Well, I can't go back to Atlantis," she said, as she started walking to the Gate.

"Why?"

"I don't know. My instinct is telling me to stay away from home," she told him.

They reached the Gate.

"Sgt. Dial Atlantis," Stacey ordered the young Sergeant.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

He began to dial the Stargate. Daniel turned to Stacey.

"Elizabeth and Major Sheppard won't let you stay here alone. You know that, right?" he said.

"I know," she said.

The Stargate came to life. Stacey grabbed the Sergeant's radio.

"Atlantis Base, this is Dr. Grayson. Come in," she spoke into the radio.

"This is Dr. McKay," Rodney answered, yawning.

"Just the person I needed to talk too," Stacey told him and then asked, "Can the Wraith sensors get through Naquida?"

"We haven't found any evidence that it does or doesn't, Doctor. Why?" Rodney said.

"The Wraith our on their why to the Alpha Site. I'm sending everyone back to Atlantis. But, I'm staying here. I'm hoping, praying actually, that the Wraith sensors can't penetrate the Naquida," Stacey told him. "I don't have time to explain. Maintain radio silence until I get through the Gate. I'll start sending personnel back in a few hours. Stacey out."

Stacey returned the radio back to the Sergeant. She began walking back to the camp to tell everyone to pack up and leave. Daniel informed the camp of the situation. As they began to pack up, Daniel went over to Stacey, who was sitting down and resting.

"Why can't you go through the Stargate?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

Stacey looked up at him. She sighed.

"From the information I managed to gather from what Nemesia left behind, the baby will die if I go through," Stacey told him.

"But, you've been through a few times already and nothing's happened," Daniel said.

"That was because the embryo was too small. Now, that it's bigger, it will die," she said. "Are they ready?"

"In a few more minutes everyone will be ready to go," he told her, nodding. "But, I'm staying here, with you."

Stacey sighed. She knew him all too well. Stacey nodded.

****

To be continued . . .


	41. Chapter 41

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 41

(Alpha Site)

Daniel carried Stacey to the Stargate from the Caves. Daniel, via radio, had ordered all of the Personnel at the Alpha Site to evacuate back to Atlantis. The two ducked behind a piece of equipment as a Wraith Dart almost transported them with their beam. Stacey yelled in pain as another contraction came and went.

"Hang in there, Stace!" Daniel told her as he carried her and hid her behind the DHD.

"Daniel, the baby is coming now!" she shouted.

Daniel rested Stacey against the base of the DHD. As the Wraith Dart came around again, Daniel looked her over. She was right. The baby was beginning to crown.

"I'm gonna need one big push," he instructed her. "Once the baby is out, we'll run for the gate."

Stacey nodded.

"Push,"

Stacey pushed with all her might. She pushed one more push before the baby finally came out. Daniel quickly put the newborn into his jacket and cut the cord with his clean pocket knife. Daniel then helped Stacey to her feet and carried her and the baby through the Stargate.

****

(Atlantis, Gate Room)

Daniel placed Stacey down on the ground carefully as Weir called for a medical team. Stacey looked down at the baby. Weir, John, Teyla, Ford, McKay and Zelanka came running to her aide.

"It's a boy," Stacey announced to everyone, tiredly.

"Congratulations, Stacey," Teyla said.

Carson had arrived with a gurney and a medical team.

"Let's get Stacey and baby to the Infirmary," Carson ordered the team.

They managed to pick her up and on the gurney. John followed them to the Infirmary.

Weir looked over to Daniel.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"The Wraith, that's what happened," he told her.

"What?" Weir said.

"There goes that Alpha site," McKay commented.

"There were no sign of the Wraith being there before. The only trace of anyone being there are the Goa'uld. Stacey got a vision or something. The Wraith want the baby for some reason. According to Stacey the Wraith have scanners that detect Ancient Tech," Daniel informed them.

"Alright, go get cleaned up and have Dr. Beckett examine you," Weir told him. "We'll have an emergency meeting when Stacey is up for one."

He nodded and left for the showers.

****

(Infirmary)

When Daniel and John came to check on Stacey, the baby boy was sleeping on his mother's stomach.

"Do you have any idea what you're going to name him?" Carson asked.

Daniel looked at Daniel side ways and gave her a small smile. Stacey smiled.

"Adam," she said.

"Adam Sheppard," Daniel said.

"Guess that has a nice ring to it," John commented.

Weir made her way over to the group.

"How are you feeling, Stacey?" she asked.

"Tired. But, better," she said.

"She just needs a good nights sleep," Carson told her. He looked at Stacey. "But, now, it's time to feed the little one."

"I'll come by after our mission," John said, kissing Stacey on the forehead, smiled and left.

Daniel squeezed her hand and said, "I'm gonna see if McKay has anything on that Symbiote skeleton."

He left the Infirmary.

****

To be continued . . .


	42. Chapter 42

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 42

(Atlantis, Nemesia's Secret Lab)

Stacey held baby Adam in a sling that was slung over her stomach. Daniel and John walked in. She plunged in the Ancient mini-computer to one of the computers in the lab.

"Hey," she greeted the men.

"Hey," John kissed Adam on the cheek and Stacey on the lips.

"Are you ready?" Daniel asked Stacey.

"Ready for what?" John asked.

"You'll see," she turned to the computer and turned it on.

The screen flickered on.

"Here, have a look," she said, gesturing to John.

He looked at the screen and his eyes shot up.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's our descendents. The entire expeditions children," Stacey told him.

"How did you get your hands on this?" he asked next.

Stacey became very serious now. This concerned John.

"John, you cannot tell Elizabeth about this," she told him.

"Okay, I won't," John said. "So tell me already."

"On our way to the Alpha site, months ago, we unintentionally, took a side trip. Courtesy of a solar flare," Stacey told him.

"We went into the future, Major. Thirty years into the future," Daniel told him.

John looked over at his wife. She nodded.

"We saw Allison and Adam. I even got to hold our grand kids, John," she told him. "But, you can't tell anyone. Not even Dr. Weir." she added firmly.

"Alright! Alright!" he said. "The secrets safe with us. Right?"

"Right," Stacey said. "Now, if you'll excuse us," she said, indicating baby Adam's fussiness. "Someone needs to eat and a change of clothes."

****

(Stacey's quarter's)

Stacey rocked Adam as he fed. As he ate, she was deep in thought. If the information in the mini-computer was so important that only she, John, and Daniel could see. Then why is it full of the future inhabitants of Atlantis.

Why couldn't she let Liz know. The future is never certain. The future she and Daniel landed in could have been just one of the many outcomes. Instead of having only a few years left to live, she could live until she's 100.

Stacey switched breasts and continued to rock the chair back and forth. She stopped her thinking. It was giving her a headache. And she was sick of worrying. Stacey had to concentrate on taking care of baby Adam.

Once Adam was done eating, Stacey burped him, changed him, and put him to bed. She grabbed her book, took a chair and went outside on the balcony. Stacey let the late morning breeze ruffle her hair.

Apparently, Stacey had fell asleep. Stacey woke up slowly and looked around. She stifled a yawn. She had woke up to John and Adam's laughter. Stacey stepped inside and found John was tickling the boy and making fart noises on Adam's belly.

"Good afternoon sleepy head," John greeted her as she sat beside him. "Feel better now?"

"Very," she said groggily. "When did you get back?"

"A while ago," John told her,

He blew once more on the baby's stomach. Adam laughed heartily.

"And you didn't wake me because . . . ?"

"You've been cranky since Adam was born," he told her truthfully.

"I have not been cranky!"

"For the past week, you have been. Even Ask General Hammond," he told her.

"I will, after the Prometheus gets back from earth.," Stacey said, knowingly.

"Oh, I don't know, Stace, by the time they reach Atlantis again it would be a month and a half. I doubt the good General would remember," John told her teasingly.

Stacey replied only with a glare.

To be continued . . .


	43. Chapter 43

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 43

Flashback

(Earth, SGC, Daniel's Lab)

"Why won't General O'Neill let you go to Atlantis?" Stacey asked Daniel.

Daniel and her were in his office, discussing the trip to Atlantis. Stacey sat in a chair, with her arms folded.

"Jack said he needs me here," he told her.

"For what? This is Atlantis. The Lost City of the Ancients. This is what we've - - you have been looking for, for years!" she said.

"I know. I tried telling him that. But, well, you know how stubborn Jack is," he said.

"He just doesn't want to loose you again. I remember how much he missed you when you Ascended. Jack just doesn't want to go through that again," Stacey told him.

"I know," he said and then changing the subject he told her, "Jack said I could ask anyone I want in my place."

"Let me guess. You want me to go?" Stacey asked.

"Please, Stace. I would feel a whole lot better if you went instead of someone I don't know," he pleaded.

"Alright, of course I'll go," she sighed. "Only for you."

Daniel smiled triumphantly.

****

(SGC, Control Room)

The Gate Room was crazy. The corridors were total chaos. Stacey managed to make her way into the Control Room, running into Dr. Kavanah on the way. She arrived at Daniel's side in a huff.

"You're late," Jack commented.

"Sorry, I had a last minute thing to do," Stacey said. "What did I miss?"

"You missed Dr. Weir's speech," Daniel told her.

"That's all?" she asked, innocently.

Dr. McKay arrived in the Room.

"Dr. Grayson," he greeted. "You're coming too?"

"Yeah, to keep an eye on you, McKay," Stacey told him.

Jack leaned over to Rodney. "A word of warning: she's very protective of her friends. So, I'd make her a friend. If she became an enemy, your life you be royally screwed beyond reason."

McKay gulped and turned his attention to the monitor. They had just sent the MALP. After they had the okay to go, the expedition started to leave, slowly. Stacey turned to Daniel and hugged him.

"Keep Allie out of trouble for me," she told him.

"Sure," Daniel said. "Have fun."

Stacey smiled. "Only, for you, Daniel."

She gave him and Jack a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye,"

****

End Flashback

****

(Atlantis, Infirmary)

"He tricked me!" Stacey said rather suddenly.

"Excuse me, Stacey? Who tricked you?" Carson asked, taken aback by her sudden outburst.

Stacey was in the Infirmary having Carson give her and Adam a check-up. Her tired mind had wandered. The memories before she arrived on Atlantis and why she was there.

"Oh, what? Sorry," she said, looking around.

"You said 'He tricked me'. Who tricked you?" Carson asked again.

"Daniel tricked me into coming here. He knew John was coming," She told him, as he examined her.

"Dr. Jackson has been playing Cupid lately," Carson commented.

"Yeah, he's just a hopeless romantic," Stacey said, sighing.

"All done, my dear," he said.

"Anything?" she asked, getting off the bed.

"As far as I can tell, Nemesia is completely out of your mind. How does it feel to have only you in your mind again, Doctor?" He said, grinning.

"More sane," she told him jokingly.

"Your turn, young one," he said, picking up Adam.

"Medical Team to the Gate Room!" Elizabeth's urgent voice rang throughout the Infirmary.

"Now what?" Carson asked.

"I'll take care of this one," Stacey turned to four nurses. "Come on, let's go!"

****

To be continued . . .


	44. Chapter 44

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 44

(Atlantis, Gate Room)

John's team came in hot. Wraith blast's coming from everywhere. One of the stray blasts hit Elizabeth.

"Activate the shield!" Stacey ordered.

The shield went up and then the Stargate shut down. Stacey turned to the medical team and told them:

"Let's get them to the Infirmary,"

****

(Infirmary)

Elizabeth, Ford and Rodney were hit by the Stunners. Stacey paced back and forth at the foot of Weir's bed, thinking hard. Elizabeth was hit full blast of the Stunner. Which causes minor brain damage and numbness through out her entire body. She would be in the Infirmary for several days at best.

Stacey healed the brain damage easily. But, Elizabeth would need several days to rest, either way. They would need someone to be in charge of the city until Weir would be back on her feet once more. Stacey decided to have an emergency meeting in the Infirmary with all of the Senior Staff. She was about to call them when she heard a faint yet familiar voice.

"Stacey,"

They turned to find Elizabeth awake. Stacey went to her.

"You need to rest," she told her.

"I will. Trust me. I'm looking forward to the rest," Dr. Weir told her. "I want you to be in charge of Atlantis while I'm here."

"Really?" Stacey was rather taken aback, but tried not to show it. "Why?"

"You are most qualified for the job. You know what needs to be done," Weir took in a deep breathe. "Good luck."

She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Stacey turned to her radio, city-wide.

"This is Dr. Grayson. As of right now, I will be in command of Atlantis while Dr. Weir is in the Infirmary. All problems or new discoveries will be reported to me. My temporary command will not change how the city is run," she took in a deep breathe. "And to clarify, Dr. Weir gave me command herself. Anybody who feels I shouldn't be, you're going to have to deal with it. Dr. Grayson out."

****

(Weir's Office)

It was a little strange to be city in Elizabeth's seat. Stacey sat with her head on her hands. She had just gone through three Mission Briefings and Cavanaugh arguing about her newly, temporary command. John stepped into the room, holding Adam in his arms.

"Somebody misses you," John said, giving the baby to Stacey.

Stacey happily took him. She sat the baby on her knee and began to play with him.

"How's your day been?" John asked conversationally.

"Not too bad," Stacey bounced Adam on her knee. "Can I send Cavanaugh to some deserted planet?" she said with a sigh.

John gave a laugh. "You can do anything you want. And you'd be doing Atlantis a favor."

Stacey gave it some thought. "Naw, I better not. Yet."

"You wanted to see me about something?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm having your team being on Stand Down until Liz is back on her feet. I need you to take care of Adam," She told him, kissing the baby. "Time for you nap, Baby Cakes," she told the infant. Stacey than turned to her husband, "There are fresh bottles in the Commissary Fridge."

Stacey got up and gave the baby to John. John took him and kissed her lightly.

"Dinner in a few hours?" he asked her. She nodded. "Don't work too hard now."

"Right," Stacey sat back down and began going through the afternoon's schedule. "Oh, look, two more Briefings," she said dully to herself. "Yay."

To be continued . . .

****

(A/N: Okay, that took forever! Sorry about that. Stupid Writers Block and Real Life getting in the way. grumble grumble)


	45. Chapter 45

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 45

(Atlantis, Weir's Office)

Stacey decided to take a break. It was only her first day as Acting Commander of Atlantis and she has already attended three Pre-mission Briefings and two Post-mission Briefings. It was tedious work for her. Stacey is a girl of action.

She now stood over the balcony right outside the Control Room. There was nice evening breeze the nipped her cheeks softly. Stacey held a cup of coffee in her hands, taking in a few sips at a time. Winter was approaching Atlantis. She heard the doors slide open. Stacey turned and saw Carson approaching her.

"Good evening, Dr. Grayson," he greeted her.

"Evening, Carson," Stacey greeted back.

"I have Adam's results in. I'd thought you'd like to have a look at 'em," he said.

He handed her a large, black computer screen. The Prometheus gave Carson and her a bunch of them for their patients files. So that the files won't take much memory in the main computers. Stacey looked at it. Carson said to her as she read the file:

"Adam has a portion of his brain that is highly active. Even more active than an adults. That part of the brain isn't even active at all."

Stacey looked up, "What?"

"My hypothesis: that would be Adam's Telepathic abilities that he got from Nemesia," he told her, nodding.

"Anything else?" she gave the monitor back to Carson.

"Besides his motor skills and brain are twice of that of any other babies his age. Nothing," he gave a slight grin.

"Okay, thank you," Stacey said.

She and Carson went inside. Carson left for the Infirmary.

"Unless Rodney discovers another ZPM or the Wraith are attacking, don't come to me. I will be busy with other things and I can't be disturbed by anything else," Stacey announced to the scientists in the Control Room.

With that she left for the Commissary to meet John and Adam.

****

(Commissary)

Stacey sat with John and little Adam. Adam, still breastfeeding, sucked happily on his mother's right breast as she, herself, ate. Or, at least, tried to. After all, it was a little uncomfortable.

"You're a pro now, Stace," John commented.

"At what exactly?" she asked.

She flinched a little. Adam bit down harder than he needed to.

"That," he pointed at Adam and at her eating simultaneously.

"Yeah, well, it took some practice with Allison," she told him faintly. "Anyway, I can't wait to go to bed."

"I'd like to actually sleep with my wife tonight. You don't snore as much as Rodney," John said.

"What do you mean 'as much' ?" Stacey asked him. "I don't snore at all."

"Yeah, you do," he said, firmly.

Stacey stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

****

(Stacey and John's Quarter's)

Stacey burped Adam as they made there way to their quarter's. Once Stacey and John put the infant to sleep, they went to bed themselves.

But, their slumber was short lived by an urgent alarm. Stacey and John bolted up right and jumped out of the bed. Stacey radioed Peter.

"What's the emergency, Peter?" she asked, getting dressed.

"Colonel Anderson and Dr. Jones are being held prisoner," Peter told her.

"What about Stevenson and Dexter?" John asked.

"They have returned safely. Major Stevenson and Dr. Dexter are requesting Dr. Grayson meet them in the Briefing Room immediately," Peter informed her.

"Tell 'em to sit tight," Stacey said into her radio. "I'm on my way there now," She turned to John, "I have a few bottles for him in the ice box. I'll be back ASAP," She kissed him softly on the lips and left with out another word.

To be continued . . .


	46. Chapter 46

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 46

(Atlantis, Briefing Room)

Stacey entered. Both Major Joe Lorne and Dr. Harry Dexter were waiting for her. Major Stevenson stood at attention when she entered.

"Evening, Gentleman," Stacey greeted. "At ease, Major, please."

Stacey sat down and indicated for the two men to do the same. They obeyed.

"What happened?" She asked.

"The inhabitants of PK3-510 are an Amazon type race, ma'am," Major Stevenson.

"Their behavior towards us, males that is, are very aggressive. Just as explained in the ancient stories of Greece," Dexter explained, almost excitedly.

Stacey held up her hand to calm the young archeologist down. He reminded her of Daniel a lot.

"Alright," She turned to Joe. "What do they want, Major?"

"They're asking for our 'Tribe Leader's' presence on the planet immediately. The women holding Colonel Anderson and Dr. Jones to make sure that we do as they say," Major Lorne told her.

"What is it, exactly that they want me to do?" Stacey asked.

"To fight. But, we're not sure," Dexter said.

"They didn't tell us anything more," Lorne said.

"Okay," She sighed, thinking. "I'll go and see what these Amazons want. Meet me in the 'Gate Room in 30 minutes. Dismissed."

****

(John and Stacey's Quarter's)

"You're going to fight some Amazons, eh?" John said., folding his arms and leaning against the wall watching his wife search the room.

"Yes," Stacey said breathlessly.

She had updated him on the situation. Stacey was looking for something, turning the entire room upside down in the process.

"What are you looking for anyway, Stace?" he asked.

"The Sai's I got from Teyla for my birthday," She told him, scurrying around the room until she finally found it underneath the bed. "Here it is!" she said triumphantly.

Stacey placed the box on the bed. John walked over to her to look at the beautifully crafted Sai's. She opened the box slowly and picked one of the Sai's up. Stacey looked at it for a second, then began to twirl it around with her index finger in her right hand.

"What if they just want to talk?" John asked. "Now, I know I'm not the one to say this. But, you need to diplomatic about these things. You need to b careful. They have two of our men. One wrong move and they could be dead."

Stacey took the other Sai and began twirling it around the index finger of her left hand. She now had both Sai's spinning around both of her index fingers.

"I know, that's why I'm taking Teyla with me," Stacey said, now placing the weapons in her boots.

"Okay, so, Teyla and you are going off-world with no other back-up?" John said.

Stacey turned to him and put her hands on her hips.

"Major Lorne and Dr. Dexter will be our back-up," she told her husband.

"Oh, yeah, that's comforting," John said sarcastically.

"Granted Lorn's team gets into trouble just as much as yours," she said. "I still need him to return with me and Teyla. Lorne knows his way around the planet."

Stacey walked past John and into the Nursary. She kissed the baby on the forehead. Then, she met John back in their bedroom.

"I'll be back soon. You're in charge of Atlantis till I get back," Stacey kissed him softly and left.

To be continued . . .


	47. Chapter 47

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 47

(PK3-510, Amazon Planet)

Stacey could smell the smoke of several bomb fires coming from a distance away. Major Lorne and Dr. Dexter led her and Teyla to the Amazon Village where Colonel Anderson and Dr. Jones were being held captive.

"So, how far is this village, Major?" Stacey asked.

"6 clicks from our current position," he answered.

Stacey groaned, "Great."

Teyla turned to talk to Stacey.

"You seem unwell, Stacey," she said kindly. "Is something the matter?"

"No, I'm fine," Stacey told her. "I just . . ." she sighed. "This is the first time I've been apart from Adam since he was born."

"Is Major Sheppard not a capable father?" Teyla asked.

"He's a wonderful father!" Stacey said. "It's not him I'm worried about."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I miss Adam," she told her, with a pouted lip.

"Buck up, Dr. Grayson!" Lorne said from the front.

"Oh, you just wait till you have kids, Major," Stacey told him knowingly. "When you have them, you'll want some alone time. And when you finally get that alone time, you'll miss the baby."

"Yes, when that day comes then that will be the day I will have lost my mind," the Major said sarcastically.

"Anyway, now that I do have the time away from Adam, how are you and Ford doing?" she asked, Teyla.

"We are doing well," Teyla told her.

"That's good," Stacey paused. "Guys we're being followed."

"That would be our friendly Amazon's" Lorne told her. "Keep moving. Stacey, keep an eye out, wouldya?"

"No problem," she replied.

Her eyes became orange. She could see 6 woman up, high, in the trees. Three on each side of the road. Stacey's eyes turned back to her normal green.

"Are they doing anything?" Lorne asked, after a several miles of walking.

"Yup," Stacey answered. "It's alright. They're just watching us. For now."

"Major Lorne, how far is it now to the Amazon Camp?" Teyla asked.

"Another mile or so," he answered.

"You can tell they don't use the Stargate much," Stacey said. This road looks like it hasn't been used other than us."

"Precisely my theory, Doctor," Dr. Dexter answered excitedly. "This world is untouched by the Wraith."

Stacey stopped.

"And you failed to mention this in the Briefing Room," she said.

The other three stopped as well.

"We didn't think it was important at the time," Lorne told her.

They started walking again.

****

(Amazon Village)

The group was welcomed with four Amazon Warriors holding a knife at the teams throats.

"This is Dr. Grayson and Teyla. Dr. Grayson is our leader," Lorne introduced. "We held our bargain."

"You did," a dark brown haired, light green eyed, tall women approached them. "Release them."

"Well, you know who we are. Care to tell my Second in Command and I who you are?" Stacey asked. The woman looked vaguely familiar.

"I am Inara, Queen of the Amazons," the tall woman told her.

Inara. That name seems so familiar to Stacey. She looks so familiar. Why? Stacey couldn't explain it. And this, quite frankly, scare her.

"We have prepared a room for yourself and Teyla, Doctor," Inara said.

"Call me Stacey, please," the blonde told her kindly.

"Very well," Inara nodded. "However, your other men will be placed in individual Holding Cells until our negotiations are finished."

The four exchanged glances. Stacey turned to Inara.

"I understand," she told the Queen stoically.

Major Lorne couldn't resist doing a double take. For a moment he thought it was Teal'c talking, Stacey sounded so stoic.

To be continued . . .


	48. Chapter 48

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 48

(PK3-510, Amazon Planet)

Stacey and Teyla sat down by the fire the Amazons had prepared for the two. They would eat and sleep and maybe discuss their plan. The next morning they would start the negotiations. The two women nibbled at their food. The food didn't seem eatable to them.

Stacey took a piece of bread, the only normal looking food on the table, tore a piece off and then ate it.

"What do you think the negotiations are going to be like?" Stacey asked Teyla.

Teyla sipped at her goblet.

"I do not know. I'm afraid I have not traded with this race of Woman," Teyla said. "But, it would seem that you have some idea."

"The Ancient Greeks on Earth had a similar tribe of woman. They eventually faded back into society. But, when men would enter the camp, the Amazon Queen demanded that the men's leader of the village to fight her in a fight to the death," Stacey explained calmly.

"Then you expect that these Amazons would demand the same," Teyla said.

"Yup," she answered, finishing her wine, "But, that's not what concerns me."

"The fact that the Wraith have not ventured here?" Teyla asked.

"That, and the Queen looks very familiar," Stacey paused as she tore off another piece of bread. "I think Nemesia knew her back before she got banished by the 'others'"

"Inara maybe an Ancient?" Teyla asked.

"I wouldn't bet on it though. It might be Deja-Vu," Stacey told her.

Stacey took off her boots and placed her Sai's in them. Teyla looked at them.

"You knew that you would have to fight to free our men, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I'm hoping it won't come to it. Maybe they're different then Earth's Amazons," Stacey told her. "We'd better get to bed. Tomorrow's a big day."

About half way through the night Stacey woke up in a cold sweat. She glanced around the hut. Teyla was sleeping soundly on her side. The fire in the middle of the hut was almost out, but heat was still being emitted from the burnt wood.

Stacey got her boots on and went outside. Amazingly there were no guards guarding the hut.

Once she went outside she looked up at the stars. They were beautiful. But, she wasn't used to these particular constellations. Sure she had looked up at the stars during the salty aired nights on Atlantis. But, they weren't named. When Allison was little she and Stacey would stay up late and tried to name the constellations in the Milky-Way Galaxy.

After a minute or so of reminiscing, Stacey finally realized that she wasn't alone. Inara stood beside her.

"Is your bed not comfortable?" Inara asked.

"No, it is quite comfortable," Stacey told her. "I just had a nightmare, is all."

"I have something for that. Come," Inara ordered.

Inara walked to her hut with Stacey in toe. The Amazon Queen sat down beside her fire and indicated for Stacey to do the same. Stacey obeyed and sat beside the Queen. Inara poured two cups of whet looked like tea from a kettle that was hanging over the roaring fire.

"It's a hot drink made from a plant that grows everywhere. It's for nightmare less nights," Inara explained as she caught sight of Stacey watching her.

"Thank you," Stacey said as she was given a cup.

The tea like drink smelt of mint. The two woman drank in silence until Queen Inara noticed the six-pointed white star pendant around Stacey's neck.

"So, tell me, Inara, how long have you been posing as a queen on this planet? Since the war against the Wraith went for the worst, or before?" Stacey was tired of beating around the bush. She needed answers.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Stacey," Inara said drinking her tea.

"Oh, you do. You can't fool me," she told her.

"The pendant is a key,"

"To Nemesia's Secret Lab," Stacey finished. "I know. I was the only one that could reopen it."

"The capsule that held Nemesia?"

"I touched it. She was in me for awhile. Until she lost control over my body. Nemesia left her memories in me and is now inside my newborn son, Adam," Stacey explained. "Who was Nemesia to you?"

"She was my older sister," she told her softly.

Stacey returned her attention back to her tea. After she was finished she went to bed, saying good night to the Ancient before leaving. By the time she got back to her tent she fell to sleep immediately.

To be continued . . .


	49. Chapter 49

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 49

(PK3-510, Amazon Planet)

The next morning Stacey and Teyla woke up to breakfast that was placed at the foot of the bed. It was nothing more than what looked like fruit and cheese.

"Mmmm, another luxurious meal care of our friendly Amazons," Stacey said sarcastically to Teyla.

"Did you not sleep well last night, Dr. Grayson?" Teyla asked, eating.

"Not really. I keep having Nemesia's memories," she told her. "I learned something from Inara last night though. It was a bit of a shock to learn it, mind you."

"Inara is an Ancient,"

"Yup!" Stacey began to put her shoes on, placing the Sai's back. "Not only that, but as it turns out, Inara is, was Nemesia's sister."

Stacey began to eat. The two ate in silence, lost in thought. A guard had finally retrieved them and they followed her outside into the middle of the village. The Amazons had brought the four men out of their prison.

Stacey took a moment to look around the site. There were hundreds of people gathered around a large circle of space. Inara stood in the middle of it, waiting for Stacey and Teyla.

"It looks like they are ruled by the way of earths Amazons," Teyla said, eyeing the table full of weapons.

"Uh, huh," Stacey said. "It's looking's like it." She said to Inara, "We gonna fight to the death, Inara? That's not very Ancient like."

"Please, Stacey, we are not that primitive. We fight. But, not to the death. As soon as the either one of us is down. The triumphant one wins," Inara paused and continued. "If you win, you may take your men back to Atlantis and some of our Nightmare Tea as well."

"And if you win?" Teyla asked.

"Then the six of you will be our prisoners for the remainder of your mortal lives," the Queen told them, coldly. "Now, which one of you will fight me?"

"That would be me," Stacey answered.

"Indeed. You may chose your weapon," Inara motioned her hand to a table lined up with weapons.

Stacey bent down and took out her Sai's.

"These,"

"Excellent. I am highly trained to use this particular weapon as well," Inara snapper her finger and an Amazon brought the Queen's Sai's.

Stacey turned to Teyla and whispered instructions into her ear. Teyla understood and nodded soberly. Colonel Anderson, Dr. Jones, Major Lorne, and Dr. Harry Dexter were being held by an Amazon Warrior each. The two woman stood on the edge of the circle that laid in the middle of the village.

Stacey and Inara stood in front of each other. A big gong rang. That was their signal to start fighting. Inara stroke first, thrashing Stacey in the stomach. It healed instantly.

"Hey!" Stacey elbowed the Queen in the face, knocking her on the ground.

"You have the Healing Gene!" Inara got up quickly and swung again, this time missing.

"Ya think?"

Stacey flipped over the Amazon Queen and kicked her to the ground, hard.

"You know, we could be doing this all day," Stacey told her as she moved to hold Inara down by her foot.

The Queen was too quick and got up before Stacey could hold her down. Inara kicked her in the face, knocking Stacey down temporarily. While Stacey was down she kicked Inara down with her and them punched her in the face. Stacey got up quickly and sat on the Amazon. Inara wiggled, trying to break free of Stacey's strong, feral hold.

"Ah!" Stacey kicked Inara's Sai's out of Inara's hands.

She took her own Sai's and dug them into the ground, chris-crossing them, only a half an inch from Inara's throat. They were both breathing heavy, trying to catch their breath. Inara gave up on getting free.

"Well?" Stacey asked the Queen.

"You have won," Inara shouted to her guards. "Let them go!"

The guards obeyed and released their prisoners. Stacey took out her Sai's and released Inara. Stacey offered the Queen a hand. She took it. Stacey put her Sai's back in her boots and started walking toward the men and Teyla.

"Let's go home," Stacey ordered.

To be continued . . .


	50. Chapter 50

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 50

**(Atlantis, 'Gate Room)**

When the group went through the Stargate and back on Atlantis, no one talked. The walk back was just the same. John, holding baby Adam, and Carson were there to greet them.

"Welcome back," John greeted the team.

"Carson get these men and check 'em over," Stacey told the doctor with out looking at him.

Stacey was looking at John and Adam. Carson, getting the hint, escorted the men to the Infirmary. Once they had left Stacey took Adam from John's arms.

"How's my boy, huh?" Stacey kissed him on the forehead and cheeks.

"Hmm, A little hungry, I could use a cat nap, and I haven't seen my wife in a few days cause it's either she's fighting Amazons, in Briefings or locked up in Nemesia's lab. And that doesn't include the sleeping and eating, either," John ranted.

Stacey glared at her husband.

"What's your point, John?" she asked, as they headed to their suite.

"My point is, I haven't had sex with my wife in a month and a half!"

"John, I've been exhausted taking care of our newborn son while your off-world getting in to all sorts of trouble!" Stacey told him.

Suddenly Stacey's radio came to life.

"Stacey would come to the Infirmary, please. It's urgent," Carson said.

"Alright, I'll be there in five," Stacey spoke into her radio.

She gave Adam back to John and kissed both boys softly and left.

**(Infirmary)**

"What's up, Carson?" Stacey asked as she entered the large Infirmary.

Elizabeth was still fast a sleep on one of the beds. She also noticed Major Lorne, Dr. Dexter, Colonel Anderson and Dr. Jones were all lying down in Infirmary beds of their own.

"Carson?" asked again when he didn't answer.

He was deep in thought, sitting at a desk with a laptop and a microscope. Carson looked up when he heard his name being called for a third time.

"Of, Stacey, there you are," Carson got up and went to her. "It seems that they contracted a disease on PK3-510 and I cannot find a way to treat it."

"They've only had the disease for less than a day. There's still time," Stacey told him.

"Aye, if it were a normal disease. However, they have gone from healthy to near death in a matter of hours. There's not a disease I know that works that fast," Carson said.

Stacey nodded and went over to the men.

"I'll do my best. This might take longer than normal cause I'm so tired," Stacey told him, placing a hand on Lorne's forehead and chest.

She closed her eyes, took in a deep breathe, released it slowly and repeated twice before her hands started to glow. Stacey let go of him and sat down beside the bed. She repeated this three more times, only taking 10 minute breaks in between. Stacey finally collapsed into one of the empty Infirmary beds next to Elizabeth.

She tried to go to her own bed, but that was across the city. There was no way she would have made it out the Infirmary doors. That's how weak the healing made her.

To be continued . . .


	51. Chapter 51

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 51

**(Atlantis, Infirmary)**

Stacey slept for days. When she did finally woke up, Elizabeth was standing beside the bed. John and Adam slept in a very uncomfortable position in one of the chairs. Elizabeth held a tray full of food. She put it on the bedside table.

"'Lizabeth?" Stacey said, groggily.

"Hey, glad to see you're finally awake," Dr. Weir said.

Stacey sat up from the bed. She was still pretty weak. But, she needed to get up and move around. Her muscles were sore from lying in the bed for 4 days straight. Stacey took a piece of food from the tray and looked at John and Adam.

Adam began to wriggle awake. The infant's wriggles woke John up. He held his son and finally noticed that Stacey was awake.

"Good afternoon, Sleepy Beauty," John said.

"Afternoon,"

Stacey extended out her arms, indicating to John to give Adam to her. He obeyed. John rubbed his sore neck.

"How long have you been here?" Stacey asked John.

"Since Carson told him what had happened, 3 days ago," Elizabeth answered for him.

"Ah, Stacey!" Carson came over to her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Still pretty weak. Have you figured out what the disease was?" she asked.

"No, I'm afraid not," he sighed.

"That was an awfully strange disease, though," she said. "Probably that's why it's an alien disease." Stacey took a bite of food, sighing, she asked Carson, "how are Lorne and the others?"

"They're one hundred percent, thanks to you," he told her.

"Good," Stacey commented tiredly.

Suddenly Weir's radio came to life.

"Dr. Weir, this is the Daedalus requesting permission to land on the East Pier," a voice that Stacey couldn't recognize.

"You have it, Colonel," Weir told the voice.

"Was there something I missed?" Stacey asked.

"Prometheus' sister ship. Thanks to the Asgard's Hyperdrive engines, it's only a few days trip to and from earth, instead of weeks," Weir told her.

"I love those little, gray guys," Stacey smiled.

Weir grinned too.

"I hope there's more good news?" Stacey asked Weir.

She nodded.

"General O' Neill has given SG-1 permission to come to Atlantis to spend Christmas with us," Sheppard told her.

As if Stacey had endless amount of energy now, she jumped out of the Infirmary bed, gave Adam to Elizabeth and began to run as fast as she could.

Sheppard and Weir looked at one another.

"Does she realize that she's barefoot?" Weir asked him.

"Nope,"

Adam giggled in Weir's arms.

"Yes, your mother is very . . . Eccentric," John told the four month infant.

**To be continued . . . **


	52. Chapter 52

"Secrets and Challenges"

Ch. 52

**(Atlantis, East Pier)**

Despite Stacey's tiredness she ran to the East Pier. When she arrived she instantly hugged Sam and Daniel.

"Nice to see you too, Stace," Sam said, almost choking.

When she released the two she made her way over to Teal'c. Stacey looked at him meaningfully. Teal'c opened his arms to let her hug her. She did so immediately.

"I've missed you guys so much," Stacey said tearfully.

"I have missed your presence, as well, Stacey Grayson," Teal'c told her.

Stacey released him, smiling. She then glanced behind them, finally noticing Colonel Caldwell and Colonel Mitchell.

"Colonel's," she greeted them.

Caldwell gave her a polite nod, "Ma'am."

"Please don't call me ma'am, Colonel. It makes me feel old," Stacey told him.

"I'll keep that in mind, Doctor,"

"That's better," Stacey turned to Mitchell.

"What, no hug?" Mitchell asked.

Stacey grinned and hugged him.

"Glad your still around, Cam," she told him.

John and Elizabeth came in behind Stacey. Adam was wiggling in John's arms. Stacey went over to him and took Adam. The baby was still wiggling, reaching for Daniel.

"Daniel, Adam wants you to hold him," Stacey said.

Stacey handed Adam to her friend without Daniel replaying.

**(Atlantis Gym)**

Teyla and Stacey began the next morning with a routine session of their stick fighting. But, this time Stacey's fighting is more aggressive than usual. Every hit she takes, it's with anger and frustration. It's getting harder for Teyla to keep up with Stacey. But, the two continue sparring.

"So, how's Ronan fitting in?" Stacey asked, conversationally.

"As well as I expected," Teyla answered, with a huff.

"Slowly, then?"

"Very,"

"And, how are you holding up?"

Both women stopped fighting and dropped their sticks.

"I've been having nightmares. The Wraith ones are replaced by the ones of Aiden," Teyla said, softly.

"I'm sorry. If that had happened to John, I'm not sure what I'd do," Stacey said, slowing her breaths down.

"Thank you," Teyla said softly, with a nod.

"Do you mind if we stop for the day?" Stacey asked.

"Not at all," she said. Teyla ten asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

"No," Stacey told her. With a sigh she added, "It's time for my feral abilities to go haywire, and they're not."

Stacey left for her quarter's. She needed a nice long bath before the day began.

**(Stacey-John's Quarter's)**

John and Adam were still asleep when Stacey arrived in her quarter's. She crept around the bed and went to the bathroom. The doors closed shut with a low hiss. Stacey started the water in the large marble-like stone tub.

She took a slender glass bottle full of purple liquid and poured it into the tub. Bubbles eroded and filled the tub to the top. Stacey put her long blonde hair up in a bun, got undressed and slowly slipped into the marble-like tub. She rested her head against a makeshift pillow made from a towel from earth.

Stacey closed her eyes and sighed slowly and gently. She hadn't had a bubble bath since she left earth. And thanks to Sam for the bubbles, Stacey can now have them again.

**(Briefing Room)**

SG-1 wanted to be briefed on the Wraith and what they have been up too in the Pegasus Galaxy.

"Unfortunately, Nemesia's Satellite is out of juice now. The last Wraith attack hit us a bit hard," Elizabeth said, giving a slight, little nod over to Teyla.

"McKay's brilliant plan to cloak the city when the Wraith approach is our only way to defend ourselves now," Stacey said, as she entered the room. "Sorry I'm late. My check-up with Carson ran longer than I expected."

"Everything okay?" Mitchell asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Stacey told him sitting down. "I'm filling in for Carson while he goes over my results, in any case."

Stacey finally looked over at her husband. She noticed his big grin.

"What's up with you?" she asked.

"General Landry gave me a promotion," John grinned. "I'm Lt. Colonel now."

"Oh, Lord, what has the good General done," Stacey said, half jokingly, giving a fake groan.

**To be continued . . .**


	53. Chapter 53

**Ch. 52**

**(Atlantis, Ext.)**

The rain came down like sheets. Nobody, not even Stacey, could see 2 feet in front of them. They had experienced rain before, of course. The Storm that hit Atlantis a year and a half ago was bad. But that was with lightning and wind.

This was just the rain. And nothing but rain. It began the night after SG-1 had arrived, 1 week ago and it hadn't stopped since. It didn't look like it was going to ease up either. Everyone in Atlantis was stuck inside the city.

**(Atlantis, Sheppard-Grayson Quarters)**

Stacey was doing her best to keep Adam from crawling outside. Until finally she called Rodney to disable the door control.

"There you go, Dr. Grayson," Rodney seemed strangely happy. Which was very out of character, indeed.

"Thanks, Rodney. Oh, no you don't!" Stacey said breathlessly, grabbing Adam, stopping him from getting into John's Off-world gear.

Rodney put his equipment away and began to leave.

"Rodney," Stacey called after him.

He turned around to face her.

"Yes?"

"What's up?"

"With what?" he asked.

"With you,"

"What's wrong with me?" By now Rodney has a look of utter confusion.

"You're happy," she told him slowly. "What's up?"

"Well --," Rodney stammered.

"Oh!" It took Stacey awhile to get it, but she did.

"What?"

"You're crush on Sam!"

"Well. Yes. You're right,"

"Rodney, you're gonna have to let it go. She's getting married to Daniel soon," Stacey told him.

"I know. I know," he said slowly. "Well, good afternoon, Doctor."

Rodney turned around quickly and left. Stacey turned to Adam and made a silly face. The toddler giggled and then wriggled from her hold as she tickled him.

**(Atlantis, Kitchen)**

It was finally Christmas Eve night. Stacey had offered to make a wonderful Christmas dinner. And, of course, everyone accepted her offer. Sam and Teal'c had offered to help in the kitchen that morning. As they cooked, Stacey could still hear the rain pounding against the glass windows and doors.

For dinner Stacey made a Pot Roast, Homemade Cream Corn, Homemade Bread, and Cranberry-Spinach Salad. And for dessert Teal'c made Strawberry Short Cake. The three stood back and breathed in deeply. Stacey turned to the other two and smiled.

"Teal'c, where'd you learn how to make Strawberry Short Cake?" Stacey asked.

"DanielJackson taught me during some downtime GeneralLaundry gave us," he told her.

"Yes, and almost burned down the house, if I remember correctly," Sam said, with a grin.

"I did not," Daniel said as he and John came in.

"Oh, no! He didn't!" Stacey roared with laughter.

"I only burned the cake and smoked out the house," Daniel defended himself. "Besides, I apologized didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Sam said.

"Anyway, your cooking isn't any better," Daniel teased, smiling.

Sam stuck her tongue out at her fiancé playfully.

"Well, it's a good thing I put you on Salad duty then, huh?" Stacey said, grinning.

Teal'c suddenly tilted his head sideways a little.

"Teal'c? What's up?" Daniel asked.

"The rain has stopped," the Jaffa answered.

Stacey extended her feral hearing.

"He's right," she said slowly.

Stacey left the kitchen and went toward the glass doors. The doors slid open with a low hiss. She leaped onto the balcony and took a large deep breath of fresh ocean air. John turned to the three members of SG-1.

"Go. We'll keep an eye on dinner," Daniel told him.

"Thanks guys," Sheppard said with a nod.

**To be continued . . . **


	54. Chapter 54

**Ch. 54**

**(Ext. Atlantis, Commissary Balcony)**

Stacey Grayson stood on one of Atlantis' many balconies and gazed out into the water. The rain had finally stopped and the sun was trying to peek through the clouds. She closed her eyes as she breathed in the air as beam of sunlight warming her face.

The newly promoted Lt. Colonel John Sheppard walked out onto the balcony. He went over to his wife and slid his arms around her waist. John held Stacey tightly in his arms, resting his head on her shoulder.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Huh? What?" Stacey blinked out of her stare. "Oh, nothing important."

"Come on," John nudged.

Stacey sighed and turned to face John.

"I got the test results back from Carson this morning," Stacey told him.

"And . . .?"

"From what Carson told me: my Feral DNA is slowly deteriorating," she told her husband.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just not in so many words,"

"How slowly?" he asked.

Stacey shrugged, "Not sure yet. His preliminary report says that it should take up to 3 maybe 4 months. Carson wants me to come in tomorrow morning for some more blood tests to get a more accurate timeline."

"So, what do we do?" John asked.

"Tonight we have Christmas Dinner with our friends and colleges," Stacey told him.

"Tomorrow?"

"Let's just get through tonight, shall we," Stacey grinned.

"Mmmm, good idea," John said.

He kissed her on the forehead gently before the two stepped back inside. It immediately started raining again.

**(Atlantis, Commissary)**

Everyone in the room is having a great time. The Commissary is filled with people talking, eating, and laughing. Over at their own table sat the members of SG-1, Sheppard's team, Elizabeth, Col. Caldwell, Carson, and Stacey. In Stacey's lap was baby Adam, drinking a bottle happily.

"Stacey, thank you again for cooking this meal for us. It's delicious," Elizabeth said.

"It was my pleasure. To tell you the truth, I kinda missed being in the kitchen," Stacey told her.

Stacey spotted Rodney whispering into Peter's ear. She extended her feral hearing so she can hear what they were talking about. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head, so she stopped. She squinted. As quickly as the pain came, it went in a flash. Peter nodded and got up to leave.

"Stace?" Daniel asked.

"I'm fine," Stacey told him.

Adam was done with his dinner.

"I got him, this time," John said, throwing a burp rag over his shoulder and picking up the baby boy. "You eat."

"Thanks, Hon," she kissed him on the cheek. She turned her attention to Teyla, who was finally eating something, "You're feeling better, I see."

"Yes. Although, I am still a little tired," Teyla told her. "Ronan, slow down."

Ronan was sitting next to Teyla, devouring his large plat of food. He didn't respond. Stacey rolled her eyes at him.

Rather suddenly, the citywide speakers came on.

"This is Grodin and I will be your DJ on this lovely Christmas Eve night. Before we get started on the music I would like to than Dr. Grayson for the lovely dinner. I'm sure Rodney and Ronan managed to get full. Also, a weather update: It's snowing in the high mountains on the mainland. I sense snowball fights in our future. And now enough of me babbling. Here's the music,"

The music began to play as John came walking in with a baby monitor clipped to his belt. John extended his hand out to Stacey. Smiling, Stacey took it. John escorted her to a large empty space of floor and began to slow dance.

Soon, Daniel and Sam began to dance. Teal'c and Teyla followed. Eventually almost everyone was dancing. Peter played both slow and fast Christmas-type songs.

"I don't mean to sound like a party pooper, or anything. But, I've got the early morning shift in the Infirmary tomorrow," Stacey told John and everyone else.

"Okay, good night, Stace," Daniel kissed her on the cheek. "Merry Christmas."

John kissed her deeply, lifting her up. Stacey gave a light squeal.

"'Night,"

Just as a fast-paced song came on, John went over to Elizabeth and started dancing with her.

**To be continued . . . **


	55. Chapter 55

**Ch. 55**

**(Atlantis, Infirmary)**

It was very busy the next morning. Stacey mostly was treated minor foot and leg injuries. There were also plenty of hangovers treated. Teyla walked into the room and managed to spot Stacey in the craziness.

"Dr. Grayson," Teyla greeted.

"Teyla. Good morning," Stacey greeted, tiredly.

"I hope I didn't come at a bad time,"

"No, not at all, not at all! This place is quiet compared to the ER's back on earth," Stacey said. "What can I do you for?"

"I woke up feeling nauseous again and I couldn't keep breakfast down, either," Teyla told Stacey, sitting down on an empty bed.

"Okay, we'll take some blood and a urine test to start. And we'll go from there," Stacey said.

As Stacey put a pair of new latex gloves on and prepared the needles for several blood tests, Teyla went to go pee in a cup. Once she came back, Stacey drew several vials of blood to run a variety of tests. As she did so, Stacey asked:

"I have to ask: when was the last time you menstruated?"

"I have not since the last month. I should have started several days ago," Teyla told her.

"You could just be late," Stacey suggested, finishing up.

"I have never been late before, Stacey," Teyla said. She added. "That's what concerns me."

"Okay, well, we'll see what your hormones levels are in the urine sample,"

"How long will that take?" Teyla asked, holding her arm with a cotton to stop the bleeding.

"Not long. A few hours at the most, thanks to some Ancient Technology," Stacey explained.

And they waited. But, not as long as they had thought. As they waited, Stacey treated several other patients. Including Daniel.

"What have we all told you about touching things you know nothing about?" Stacey scolded as she wrapped a minor burn.

"I know, I know . . . " he said, flinching through the pain. "I just can't help myself, though."

"Just be more careful, please," Stacey said, kissing his cheek.

Daniel kissed her cheek, "Thanks."

He got up from the bed and left. Stacey shook her head, grinning.

"I have a feeling, that Dr. Jackson always gets himself hurt," Teyla observed.

"At least once a week," Stacey said, still grinning.

There was a beep. It was the Ancient Analyzing Machine (Carson's naming, not Stacey's), done with Teyla's blood and urine samples. Stacey glanced at the computer tablet.

"Well, Teyla, according to this you are 100 pregnant. In you first month, by the looks of it," Stacey told her.

Teyla nodded. Stacey continued.

"There's no chance of running a DNA test now. But, I think we both know who the father is," Stacey said.

"Aiden,"

"Yeah," Stacey went over to a drawer. "Here's some herbs from the Mainland. It'll help with the nausea. You make tea with 'em."

"Thank you, Stacey." Teyla said, taking the pouch.

"I will clear you for Active Duty. But, you're going to have to go on Maternity Leave in the last few months of the pregnancy," she gave a short pause and then continued, "I want you to come and see me an a few days for a check up. I want to see how you and the embryo is doing, okay?"

Teyla gave a bow, "I understand, Doctor. Thank you."

She got up from the bed and left the Infirmary. Stacey gave the room a quick once over. People were leaving one by one. Dr. Weir's voiced echoed in her ear.

"Stacey, I need you and you family in the 'Gate Room in thirty minutes," Elizabeth said in her radio.

**To be continued . . . **


	56. Chapter 56

**Ch. 56**

**(Atlantis Gate Room)**

After grabbing Adam and John, the three almost ran to the Atlantis Gate Room. They met Elizabeth, and three-fourths of SG-1.

"What's up, guys?" Stacey asked.

"General Landry wants the three of you to return to earth with SG-1," Liz told them, with a small smile.

"Really?" John asked, holding Adam. John looked around. "Wait, where's Dr. Jackson?"

"Right here!" Daniel came running in. "Sorry I'm late."

"You could have told me about this in the Infirmary," Stacey said, putting her hands on her hip.

Daniel gave a slight shrug, "Elizabeth wanted to surprise you," he told her. "Sorry."

Weir looked up at Chuck and ordered:

"Dial earth,"

"Yes, ma'am,"

One by one the Chevrons locked into place. John glanced over at Stacey. She started shaking a little. He could tell that she was nervous about returning to earth. John held one of her hands with his free hand to stop her shaking.

The final Chevron locked.

"Wormhole established," Chuck announced.

Elizabeth clicked on her radio.

"SGC, this is Dr. Weir. Do you respond?"

Landry's voice came to life.

"This is General Landry. Go ahead," the General responded.

"SG-1 plus three are ready, General," Weir said.

"Excellent! They can come on through whenever they're ready,"

Stacey turned to Elizabeth and said, "See you soon."

"Enjoy," Weir smiled.

The six glanced at one another, sighed, and then walked through the Event Horizon.

**(Earth, SGC, Gate Room)**

There was a momentary silence when they all reached earth. Stacey looked around. Walter was at the controls as usual. But, instead of General Hammond, or Jack greeting the group, an unfamiliar face stood in front of them.

"Welcome home, SG-1! How are things fairing in the Great City?" the General asked.

"Never better, sir!" Cam answered.

SG-1 stepped down the ramp so that Landry could see Sheppard, Stacey, and Adam. Stacey was first to great the new commander of the SGC.

"General Landry," Stacey shook his hand.

"Dr. Grayson, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," Landry greeted.

"Likewise, Sir,"

John came slowly down to be more at eye level with the group. Adam had gone very quiet and respectful. He started sucking his thumb. John saluted the general with his free hand. Landry saluted back. John relaxed.

'And who might you be?" Landry asked the boy.

"This is Adam, sir," John told him

"Our son," Stacey added.

Landry raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, really, now?"

"Sir, if I may ask: why did you recall Stacey and I?" John asked.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news about you parents, Dr. Grayson," the General began. "Last night they got into a car accident. I drunk driver had hit your parents vehicle with them and Allison in the car. Mr. and Mrs., Grayson were killed on impacted. I'm sorry."

Stacey slouched her shoulders a little and her eyes welled with tears.

"And Allison?" Daniel immediately asked.

"Thanks to her healing gene, she'll be fine. She's here, in the Mountain. Dr. Lam is taking after her. We knew about Allison's gene and we didn't want the doctors asking questions," Landry told them.

But, Stacey only listened to the first two sentences. That's all she needed to hear right now.

"Sir, where . . .?" Stacey asked faintly.

"V.I.P. Quarters," Landry cut off.

Stacey gave a silent nod and dashed out of the 'Gate Room. John followed.

**To be continued . . . **


	57. Chapter 57

**Ch. 57**

**(SGC, VIP Room)**

Stacey paused before entering. John, still holding Adam, looked down at her. She nodded to the SF at the door to open it. Stacey took hold of the knob and entered slowly, with John and Adam following. She inhaled a large breathe and held it, expecting the worst.

When her daughter was in view and realized that there wasn't a scratch on Allison, Stacey exhaled slowly. Allison, now 11, was coloring. John saw that his daughter was fine and smiled at Stacey. Allie finally looked up from her coloring book.

"Mom!" Allison gasped.

The girl jumped up, coloring forgotten, and hugged her mother tightly. Stacey held on to her, not wanting to let go.

"Oh, you feel so good," Stacey told her. "I missed you, sweaty."

"I missed you too, Mommy,"

"Hey, what about your old Dad, huh?" John asked.

Allison let go of her mother and, smiling, went for her dad. John passed Adam onto his wife. Allison hugged him around his waist and rested her head on John's stomach. John returned her hug, kissing the top of her head affectionately.

"How's my girl doin'?" John asked.

"Sad," Allison answered, quietly. "I miss Grandma and Grandpa."

No one spoke for several moments. Until little Adam started crying and wriggling to get free from his mothers hold. Stacey sat him down on the ground. Adam crawled over to the TV and started pressing buttons on the remote.

"Who's this?" Allison asked.

"This is Adam. Your brother," Stacey told her.

Allison's eyes lit up with excitement.

**(Sheppard's Cabin)**

Stacey cleaned up after dinner. John put Adam down in his crib. Allison was getting ready for bed. Outside it was windy and rainy. Lightning and thunder shook the ground. John had started a fire in the unused fireplace by the time Stacey had read Allison a bedtime story and tucked her in.

Stacey walked into the living room with a yellow-brown folder in her hands. The folder looked official looking. John suspected that the folder held the divorce papers. She stood in front of the fireplace, staring at the folder and then to John. Stacey looked into the fire and threw the yellow-brown folder into the flames.

Lightning flashed across Stacey's face to reveal her features. She suddenly looked tired and run down, John observed. His wife made her way to the couch and slumped down next to him. Stacey rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. John kissed the top of her head.

Stacey rested her head on John's lap. She was tired, now, and she felt it.

"I miss them, John," Stacey finally said after a long moments of silence.

"I know,"

John caressed her cheek affectionately.

"We didn't necessarily leave on the best of terms either," Stacey said, tiredly. "I mean the last time I saw my mother was the look of disappointment on her face when I told I was leaving for a really long time."

John wasn't sure what to say. He, himself was in bad relations with his Air Force General father. And his mother died of Cancer 6 years ago. So, he let her sit in silence as she watched the remains of the divorce papers engulfed in the flames.

**To be continued . . . **

(A/N: Sorry this took so long to get posted. Writer's Block, RL, and the like.)


	58. Chapter 58

**Ch. 58**

**(Colorado Springs Cemetery)**

Despite the sadness of the gathering, it was a clear winter day. The two day storm had finally past and only left a few little white clouds spread across the otherwise blue sky. They're were only a few guests. Stacey, John, Allison, and Adam of course attended. To John's dismay, his father came. The members of SG-1, Jack, and even General's Hammond and Landry made it to the grave site ceremony.

It was short and sweet. Stacey spoke quickly; reminiscing about family camping trips and other such things. After that, the small group started to leave and head over to the Sheppard's cabin for the Wake. Stacey remained by the coffins, to have one final good bye to her parents. John took the kids to the car.

Stacey outstretched her hand touched her mother's wooden coffin. She touched her father's coffin with the other hand. Stacey looked between the two as she spoke

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you why I had to leave for long periods at a time," Stacey tried to choke back tears.

Her throat became dry and it felt like something was tuck inside it.

"I wish you could have seen what John and I have been doing; what we've seen and discovered," a tear fell down her cheek. "And I wish you could have seen and held Adam."

She removed her hands from the coffins. Stacey grasped her stomach with one hand and held the other hand over her mouth. She couldn't stand it anymore. She fell to the ground and cried. This hurt. She wasn't prepared for this.

With her feral hearing, she heard familiar footsteps. She quickly wiped her tears and turned her head to see him. He gently wrapped his fingers around her shoulders and spoke softly.

"Come on, Stace," Daniel's voice was calm and gentle as his touch.

Daniel helped her stand up. She immediately turned and hid her face in hid suit jacket. Daniel protectively put his arms around her.

"It'll be okay. It'll be okay," he swayed back and forth, calming her down.

She eventually did. Stacey put her head up. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was wet from tears and snot over her nose.

"Sorry," she said feebly, at the site of her buggers on his suit.

Daniel looked down and finally noticed. He took out a tissue from one of his pockets and cleaned it up.

"Ready?" Daniel outstretched his arm for her to take.

"Ready," Stacey nodded and took his arm.

**(Sheppard's Cabin)**

By the time they go home, people were waiting for them to let them in. They all sat and talked on the porch. Adam needed a nap and Allison were tired from the stormy weather the two nights before.

"I'll give Adam his bottle and put him down for his nap. You catch up on things," John offered.

"You're avoiding your father, aren't you?"

John glared at her. But, that only confirmed her suspicions.

"Chicken,"

Stacey followed him with her eyes. He grabbed Adam from Cameron, who was playing with him on his lap. John called to Allison, she came running to her dad. Stacey's eyes followed past him as they headed inside the house, and noticed the three Air Force General's were talking animatedly to one another, telling each other stories.

Stacey headed over to SG-1. Sam and Daniel leaned against the wooden railing of the porch. Daniel had one arm around Sam as the four talked. Teal'c, Cameron, and Jack stood. Stacey blended into the group immediately. As much as she missed the crashing waves and easily spread gossip of Atlantis, she was glad to be home, with her real family again.

**To be continued . . . **

(A/N: Okay, how am I doing? I'd like to know what story plots I've introduced would you like explored further or what plots would you like me to forget? I'm curious to know. Let me know in your reviews, please. It's greatly appreciated.)


	59. Chapter 59

**Ch. 59**

**(Sheppard's Cabin)**

John woke up with the kids that morning and decided to let Stacey sleep in. Partially because he was already awake from his early morning work-outs with Ronan; and he had awoken to his thoughts.

His main worry at the present moment was that the word was out among the Generals in command that John and Stacey were married. Will one of them have to stay on earth while the other went off to Atlantis.

And what about Allie and Adam? What will happen to them? Surely, they won't go with his father. He'd treat them more than soldiers than his grandkids. Or will Stacey have them come back to Atlantis. She is personal with General's O'Neill and Hammond. Maybe she'll talk them both into bringing the kids along.

John heard Allison walk out of her room and turned on the living room TV. Morning cartoons, by the sound of it. John had got up slowly out of bed, trying not to wake Stacey up, who snored loudly.

He peeked into Adams room, which had been the guest room. Placed at the end of the bed was Allison's old crib. Adam sat up and was biting on a soft plastic toy that was the size and shape of a donut. He had begun teething days ago. Adam looked up for a moment at his dad and went back to biting happily.

John had brought Adam out onto the living room. He put Adam down in his playpen to play. John started cleaning up the house. They had left it a mess before they all went to bed. After an hour of cleaning, John decided it was time to start breakfast. But, what to make?

John plopped himself on the couch next to Allison. Who turned to him.

"Hungry?" he asked his daughter.

"Starving. But, I don't like your cooking," Allison told him honestly.

"Well, hey now! I'm not that bad, am?!"

"Yes, dad, you are," she nodded.

Damn a 9 year olds honesty, John thought to himself.

"Why don't you help me make breakfast, then?" he asked her.

"Alright. But, the only thing I know how to make are pancakes, though," Allison told him.

John got up and clapped his hands together, "Perfect!"

Stacey woke up to the smell of coffee, bacon and buttermilk pancakes. Something that she was not accustomed too. But, was very nice. The weather was different too. Even though they had celebrated Christmas on Atlantis only four days ago, on earth the season was changing from winter to spring. And that meant Sam and Daniel's wedding was fast approaching.

Stacey withdrew the curtains to reveal a cloudless blue sky. She closed her eyes and smiled as the warmth of the sun warmed her face. Only using her feral hearing slightly, to avoid the massive headache, she could hear Adam playing gleefully with his toys and Allison trying desperately to make sure John wouldn't catch the cabin on fire. Immediately after, naturally, she smelled something burning. Stacey gave a soft chuckle, put on her robe and slippers and headed down the hall into the kitchen.

Stacey leaned against the wall for a moment, trying not to make any sound. She saw that Adam was playing contently with his toys. And Allison was busily setting the table. John had just put the last of the bacon in the pan. There was a small pile of burned bacon set a side.

"So, who's job was it to burn the bacon?" Stacey asked, still leaning on the wall, with her arms folded and grinning ear to ear.

"Dads," Allison placed the remaining place setting down and pointed to her father.

"I thought so," Stacey said, smiling.

"Hey," John turned to her and pointed the fork he was using to turn the bacon at her. "You knew I couldn't cook when you married me!"

John gave a quick smirk before returning to the pan. Allison went over to the griddle where the pancakes were cooking and she quickly turned them over. Stacey went over to the coffee maker and got herself a cup from the cabinet. As she poured herself a cup of coffee, John took a moment and kissed her on the cheek. As the final pancakes and bacon were being cooked, Stacey took a sip from her coffee, set it down on the table and went over to Adam.

"How's my boy, huh?" she asked, picking him up and hugging him tightly.

"Oh, a little hungry. Very glad to be home though," John answered.

Stacey glared at him, while Allison giggled.

John looked down at Allison and smiled. Then announced, "Foods on."

There was only a few minutes before the phone rang. John began to get up. But, Stacey stopped him.

"I got it," Stacey leapt for the phone.

John fed a spoonful of mashed up carrots to Adam.

"This is her," Pause. "Yes, sir. We'll be there."

With that she hung up the phone and sat back down.

"Stace?" John asked, taking a bite of bacon.

"General Landry wants us to come to the SGC for a briefing this afternoon. And he wants us to bring the kids." she told him.

**To be continued . . . **


	60. Chapter 60

**Ch. 60**

**(Sheppard's Cabin)**

John nearly choked on his piece of pancake. Allison thumped his back harder than normal. Adam giggled. Stacey started digging in her food.

"Landry didn't say anymore," she told her husband through bites. Stacey realized how hungry she was.

After they ate, the usual morning scramble to get ready began. John and Stacey hadn't experienced since John had left for Antarctica. The cabin only had one and a half bathroom, with only one shower/bath. Stacey and John took very quick showers while Allison kept an eye on Adam. It was apparent now, that Allie loved having a younger brother.

John took the huge task of getting Adam cleaned up and ready for the day. As Stacey cleaned up the large mess in the kitchen left by John and Allison's cooking escapades. Allison got herself ready and made her bed.

The car ride to Cheyenne Mountain was quiet. Except for the occasional giggles from the kids in the backseat of the SUV. Both, John and Stacey were wondering what on earth could this be about. General Landry had promised them a week before they'd have to decide on anything.

**(SGC, Briefing Room)**

The Sheppards entered the room. General Landry sat in his usual seat at the head of the table. Sitting on the side where the window, currently covered by a blast door, was General Hammond, General O'Neill, and, to John and Stacey's surprise, General Sheppard. Stacey and John looked at one another. Jack got up from his seat and went over to great them.

"Uncle Jack!!" Allison jumped up and down excitedly.

"Hey, kiddo!" Jack hugged the 11 year old.

"Allie, take your bother and go play over there." Stacey pointed vaguely over by Walter's desk, when he's not dialing the Gate.

Allison took Adam and his baby bag and walked over to where Stacey had just pointed. Jack ruffled her hair as she walked past him.

"What's this about, Jack?" Stacey asked, John and Stacey sat on the opposite side of the Generals.

"This is about the kids," Jack answered, sitting back down.

John and Stacey folded their arms in front of their chest.

"General Hammond, General O' Neill, and President Hayes seems to think that Atlantis would be a great atmosphere for them. Especially since they have both the Ancient Healing gene and the ATA genes," General Landry told them.

Okay, I defiantly wasn't expecting this, John thought. He glanced over to Stacey. She had her mouth wide open. Hey, he would have too, if he wasn't in the presence of three USAF General's and his father. General Sheppard eyes his son and daughter-in-law closely.

"Well . . . ." Stacey stammered, looking at all three general's. "Ummm . . ."

"I'd say we saw this coming. But, then I'd be lying," John spoke.

Stacey finally found her words, "Yeah, I'd thought we'd have to fight for the kids to come to . . . Atlantis." She paused, looked at General Sheppard and asked him, "Wait, have you been given security clearance, Jeff?"

"Yeah, I was just given it this morning," he told her.

"May I ask why, sirs?" John asked.

"General Sheppard will be Atlantis' new military commander," Hammond informed her.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me?!" Stacey said under her breathe.

**To be continued . . . **


	61. Chapter 61

**Ch. 61**

**(Ext. Cheyenne Mountain, Parking Lot)**

The rest of the briefing went unusually. Mostly, the Generals explained to them the situation, while John and Stacey listened, occasionally looking at one another or stealing glances over at Adam and Allison.

John was fuming on the way back up to the surface. He had his arms folded around his chest and had a scowl on his face. Stacey took the keys from John. John didn't say a word until they exited the main gates.

"How could they do this?" he said. "I mean, what about Elizabeth? The moment Dad comes on base, he'll take over, regardless of what his orders are."

"How'd you come up with that?" Stacey asked him reasonably. "He's Base Security. Landry and the I.O.A. didn't assign him to be leader of Atlantis."

John gave a pout.

"Hey, I'm not agreeing with the situation. You're doing just fine handling all of your duties in Atlantis. But, with both kids coming on the base, I need help raising them," Stacey told him.

"Yeah, but, why my dad?" he asked, sighing.

"I don't know," she shook her head.

**(Sheppard's Cabin)**

They were back at home now. When they got home Stacey put Adam down for a nap. Allison and John played a small football game, one on one, around the large grassy area. Stacey peeked through the window looking out onto the yard. She giggled as Allison tried to tackle him down, but ended up hanging around his neck. John ran around the yard with Allie hanging on tightly, not wanting to let go. This was John's way of venting his frustration. And this was a healthy way of doing so.

It would be interesting, to say the least, on how his father will behave in Atlantis. The Atlantis expedition had become family over the past year, just has SG-1 had become family to Stacey. And poor Elizabeth. She must be fuming, as well. How intimidating would it be to have a General watch over you? That's when it hit Stacey: the I.O.A. had finally assigned a watch dog for Atlantis. A little far fetched. But, look what they do for a living? She, personally, thought it would be Woolsey. He must be too busy watching over the SGC.

**(SGC, Weight Room)**

It was four days later after the most shocking briefing's John and Stacey have ever attended. And, by now, they've been present in many strange briefings.

John had decided to stay home with the kids. To get in some well needed alone time with them. Stacey decided to work of her frustration on the punching bag. Even with her feral abilities out of whack, she proved that the bag was no match for her. Her hair was braided in one large braid that hung all the way down her back and about an inch from touching her butt. She was to busy to hear Teal'c enter.

"You have become quit the warrior, Stacey Grayson," he said.

Teal'c's presence surprised her. She had preformed a leaping kick-jump. But, missed the punching bag by an inch and fell to the floor on her side. Stacey looked up at him, and gave a sheepish grin. Teal'c extended his large arm. She took it and he easily lifted her up, with a slight grin on his face.

"Guess, there's still room for improvement, huh?" Stacey told him, with a sheepish grin.

Teal'c bowed slightly, still grinning, "Indeed."

"And, actually, I changed my last name. It's Sheppard now," Stacey told him. " The only reason I had a different last name was just in case John and I would be assigned at the same post. But, now . . . The Air Force knows we're married now, so, why bother?"

Stacey went over to the nearby bench and grabbed her towel. She wiped her sweat of her face. Stacey sat down on the bench and drank from her water bottle. She motioned Teal'c to sit down beside her. He did.

"So, anything you need, Teal'c? Or did you just come by to compliment me on my fighting skills?" she asked.

"I have come to ask you whether you'd like to Kel-nor-eem with me tonight," he told her.

"That would be nice," Stacey wiped the back of her neck. "Hey, would it be ok if I bring Allie along? It would help her control her healing ability."

Teal'c gave a slight nod, "I agree."

Stacey sighed as she leaned back and rested her head on the wall behind her, looking up at the ceiling.

"Is there anything on your mind, Stacey Sheppard?" Teal'c asked.

"How long has it been since I was assigned as Janet's second-in-command?" Stacey asked him, not at all ignoring Teal'c's question.

"Eight years and six months, I believe. Why do you ask?" he answered her.

"That's what I thought. I just can't believe it's been that long," Stacey looked over at him. "Well, I'm off to the showers. See you tonight, Teal'c."

With that, Stacey got up and collected her things. On her way to the showers, she threw her sweaty towel into the dirty towel pile and grabbed a new, fresh one.

**To be continued . . . **


	62. Chapter 62

**Ch. 62**

**(SGC, Teal'c's Quarter's)**

Stacey knocked on the door. Teal'c answered, giving them a slight bow as a hello. Stacey nodded in acknowledgement to his greeting. Allison bowed enthusiastically. So much so that she almost feel forward. Teal'c gave the two admittance. He had lit every candle in his quarters. The light gave off a soft, golden glow.

"Now this is much better," Stacey said to Allison.

"Yeah, maybe, I can actually concentrate now," Allison told her.

Stacey said to Teal'c, "John and Adam play too loudly for our taste."

Teal'c smiled as he motioned for them to sit on the floor. The three sat in a triangle.

"Allison, I believe you know the finer points of Kel-nor-eem?" Teal'c asked.

"Yup!" she answered.

"Shall we begin?" he then asked.

Allison nodded. Stacey glanced at Teal'c and nodded, with a small smile. The three simultaneously closed their eyes and took in a deep breath.

**(Sheppard's Cabin)**

They Kel-nor-eemed for about an hour and a half before Allison lost her focus completely. The two girls headed home. When they entered, John had fallen asleep on the couch, waiting up for them. Stacey noticed that John had done the dishes, but forgot to clean up after themselves. John had also started a fire in the fireplace again.

"Go get ready for bed, Sweetie. I'll be there in a minute to tuck you in," Stacey whispered to Allison.

"'Kay," Allie whispered back.

Stacey carefully hung up their jackets in the hallway closet, trying not to wake John up. She creped along the hallway into Adam's room. She kissed him on the cheek softly. Stacey went onto Allison's room next. She had finished putting on her flannel pajamas and started crawling into bed, just as her mother entered.

Stacey entered the living room once more and kneeled down so that she was face to face her husband. She folded her arms on her knees to keep her balance. Stacey leaned forward and kissed John on the lips. A groan escaped his lips as she pulled away. John opened his eyes slowly.

"Wow," he breathed.

Stacey smiled at him as he sat up. She sat down and curled up next to him.

"How was the Kel-nor-thingy?" he asked, as he put his arm around her.

"Fine," Stacey said. "I see you two played hard tonight."

"Well, Adam does anyways. I was just trying to keep up," he told her.

"Oh, the energy of a one year old, eh?" Stacey grinned.

"And I just realized, tonight, how old I am," John said, tiredly.

"Not to old to save Atlantis though," Stacey pointed out.

"So, I'm not that old. Yet. Give it another year or so," he said.

"We should get to bed, then, old man," she poked him on the shoulder.

"Yes, ma'am," he pinched her.

"I hope you have enough energy for the bedroom,"

John raised an eyebrow. He jumped up from the couch.

"Just try and keep up," he told her.

Stacey laughed as she got up and ran after her husband. She gave a surprised scream when he picked her up suddenly and gently threw her on the bed.

**(SGC, Infirmary)**

Stacey was ordered to the SGC immediately. For what, Walter didn't tell her. All he said was that there was a medical emergency and that she was needed.

Stacey entered the room. There were medical personnel walking quickly back and forth between patience. She saw Dr. Lam attending to one of the members of SG-16. Stacey immediately went into doctor mode and began seeing to a number of other members form SG-16.

"What happened?" Stacey asked Lam as the two woman set bones.

"SG-16 were scouting M27-974 as a possible Naquida mine. One of the mining caves was unstable and the ceiling of the cave collapsed on top of them," Lam informed her.

"By the looks of things, you guys are lucky to be alive," Stacey told her patient. She warned him, "This is going to hurt."

He let out a scream as Stacey set his leg bones.

"Okay. Okay. Okay! That parts done. Relax," Stacey told him.

Stacey put her hand over his injured leg. Dr. Lam finished with her first patient and handed her over to two nurses. Lam 's attention wondered over to what Stacey was doing. Stacey began to heal her patient's wound.

When she was finished she out a hand on his shoulder and told him softly, "Lie here for a few minutes. The dizziness will subside."

Stacey turned her attention to Dr. Lam's patient. She was the one who was the most injured in the cave in. Stacey went to her. Lam followed her.

"I would advise that you only heal the more sever of Captain Hughes' wounds. If you heal her completely, you'll die," Lam told her.

"I know that, Carolyn. Thank you for your concern," Stacey said, putting a hand on Hughes' head and stomach.

"Right," Lam sighed and went to the other member's of SG-16.

**To be continued . . . **


	63. Chapter 63

**Ch. 63**

**(Daedalus, Commissary)**

Stacey entered the commissary after she had unpacked for the three week journey back to Atlantis. John and Jeff were in briefings all morning, discussing things that makes Stacey's glad she doesn't have to participate. Allison sat at one of the tables, coloring.

Stacey ruffled Allison's hair as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Stacey sat down across from Allison. She placed Adam's baby monitor on the table in front of her, Adam was sleeping a floor below them. They were sitting at one of the table next to the window. Allison was so immersed in her drawing that she didn't even look up when Colonel Caldwell walked in, absolutely enraged.

Stacey watched him. She remembered how angry he was when General Landry, not so happy either with this order, informed him that Allie and Adam would be returning. When Caldwell poured his cup of coffee Stacey commented:

"I hope that's de-caffeinated, Colonel."

Caldwell looked up and turned around in surprise. Apparently, he hadn't realized that Stacey and Allison were there. To Caldwell's and Stacey's surprise he sat down in between the girls.

"I can use all the caffeine I can get, Doctor," He told her.

"From a MD's point of view, that's the last thing you need," Stacey told him knowingly. "I can hear your heart racing."

"Is it that . . . Darn feral thing General O' Neill and Hammond warned me about?" he asked.

"You bet," Stacey grinned.

Colonel Caldwell gazed over at Allison and noticed what she was drawing.

"Is that who I think it is?" he asked the girl.

"Hermiod," Allison answered, distractedly. "But, with clothes."

"Oh, he'll get a kick out of that," Stacey told her daughter when she showed the drawing of the Asgard. "We should send a copy of it to Uncle Jack," Stacey suggested.

"This will be the best of his collection. I think he has room next to General Hammond and Walter," Allison told her knowingly.

"I'm surprised there's room still," Stacey smirked.

Adam's baby monitor came to life. Adam was awake from his nap. He wasn't crying however, he was baby talking loudly. Stacey grabbed the monitor and got up.

"Come on, Allie. You can finish your drawing in the room," Stacey extended her hand.

Allison hastily collected her things and took her mother's hand.

**(Daedalus, Sheppard's Quarter's)**

Stacey was now reading to Allison and Adam. After a page she would hand the book to Allison for her to read out loud. With some help from her mother Allison managed to get through the first chapter. By then John stepped into the room, yawning, and holding two cups of coffee.

John kissed his wife on the lips and gave her, her cup of coffee. He then kissed Adam and Allison on the forehead.

"How was your day?" Stacey asked him.

"Boring. Dad went on and on about new security measures and Caldwell kissing Dad's ass all day," he told her.

Stacey choked on her coffee.

"John Sheppard, do not give me those kinds of visuals again," Stacey recovered and pointed a scolding finger at him.

"Sorry," John sipped his coffee. "What about your day? Anything exciting happen?"

"Allison made Uncle Jack a drawing of Hermiod to add to his collection on his fridge,"

"What, no drawings for me?" he asked mockingly.

"She'll have plenty of tie to draw you things. This trip is gonna take us at least another three weeks," Stacey assured him.

**To be continued . . . **


	64. Chapter 64

**Ch. 64**

**(Mainland, Large grassy field)**

After the long three week journey back to Atlantis John and Allison decided to go to the Mainland to stretch their feet. Allie wanted to play with Jinto. John brought his football from earth for them to play. They even invited Halling to play. He agreed to join them since he knew how to play by the basic football rules.

"Allie, go long!" John shouted to his daughter.

John threw the ball as far as he could. Allison caught it just as Jinto tackled her down.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Allison exclaimed.

Jinto thought that he had hurt her and let her go. But, it wasn't his fault. Allison had felt something jab into her. She looked down at her leg, where the jab was. There was a small arrow sticking out half way.

"Dad!" Allison called to John, frantically.

Hearing the panic in his daughters voice, John ran to her. Halling followed.

"Allie, what - -?" John stopped short when he saw the small arrow.

Sheppard got to his knees, held onto one of Allison's hands, and used the other to pull back her pant cloth around the arrow to get a better look.

"Oh, god," John whispered to himself. He then looked at Allison, "We need Carson or your mother to take this out before you can heal it. Unfortunately, I'm not qualified to yank out arrows."

"Okay," Allison nodded, through the tears from the pain.

**(Puddle Jumper)**

John rested Allison on the bench, with her back leaning against the Jumper wall and her leg laid up on the rest of the bench. Allison's leg was bleeding bad now. John took the Aid Kit from the forward compartment and took all the gauze in the kit. He put the gauze around the arrow and applied pressure to slow down the bleeding at the very least.

"Keep pressure on this," he told her.

Allison silently nodded and took the gauze from her father. John made his way to the front of the Jumper.

"Atlantis, this is Sheppard,"

"We read you Colonel. How's your Day Off?" Elizabeth said through the Jumper Radio.

"Well, it was doing fine until someone or something shot an arrow at my daughter," John answered. "We need a medical team ASAP."

"Okay, I'll send Carson and Stacey to the Jumper Bay," she told him with a heavy sigh.

"Thanks. Our ETA is 20 minutes. Sheppard out," John pressed a button and the Radio turned off.

He glanced back to Allison before he took off.

"Hang on, Sweetie. Take off can be a little bumpy,"

"Okay,"

"How're you feeling? Is the pain letting up a bit?" he asked.

"A little,"

"Well, hang in there. We'll be at Atlantis in a bit," Sheppard said, taking to the Controls once more and taking off.

**(Atlantis, Jumper Bay)**

Stacey and Carson met Jumper One in the Bay. Stacey automatically went over to Allison. Carson followed, with a Med Kit. John had sat down on the bench and had Allison rest her head on his lap. The gauze that was once white, was now crimson with blood.

Stacey took Allison's temperature with a thermometer from her Med Kit. While Carson took a look at Allie's leg.

"She's got a fever of 104," Stacey said, looking at John desperately. She then looked over at Carson, "We need to get this arrow thing out. Allie can't get fevers 'cause of her Ancient Healing Ability."

"So, something's gotta be wrong," John said.

Carson hesitantly pulled out the arrow with a hard yank. Allison yelled in pain, squeezing both parents hands. Carson began cleaning out the wound. Stacey took the used, bloody gauze, put it in a bag and gave it to a Nurse.

"Get this blood analyzed. Be sure to check for every possible thing," Stacey told the Nurse.

"Yes, Doctor," The woman took the bag from Stacey and left quickly.

Stacey turned her attention back to Allison, "Okay, Allie. Try and heal it now."

Allison closed her eyes and concentrated fiercely. For a moment nothing happened. Allison opened her eyes.

"I can't," Allie said, through tears.

"Okay, let me try," Stacey said.

Stacey placed a hand over Allie's injured leg and closed her eyes. And then opened them several moments later.

"I can't either," Stacey said, shaking her head.

"Alright, let's get Allison to the Infirmary and get her comfortable," Carson ordered. "And I want that arrow analyzed as well."

**(Atlantis, Infirmary, Isolation Room)**

Stacey stood in front of the large glass window that overlooked the Isolation Room. She had just got out of her shift and wanted to watch if Carson made any progress. The wound in Allison's leg would open up again as soon as the stitches gave way and snapped in half. Stacey put her hand on her face and rubbed it gently, trying to keep herself awake. John and his team walked in.

John walked over to her and put his hand on her back gently.

"How's she doin'?" he asked.

"Same," Stacey sighed tiredly and leaned against John's shoulder.

"Dr. Sheppard?" The nurse from before entered, holding a screen tablet.

Stacey turned to face her. "Yes?"

"I've got the test results back," the nurse handed Stacey the screen.

"Thank you, Nancy,"

Stacey gave her a quick nod before the nurse left and looked at the screen. Her eyes moved quickly, reading only what pops out at her. She scrolled down the page to find a picture directly off the new microscope. Stacey stopped reading abruptly.

"Oh my god," She breathed.

"What is it?" Ronan asked.

Stacey looked up from the screen tablet. She turned the screen to show then.

"Oh, god," McKay said in a low whisper.

"What are they?" John asked.

At the same time Stacey and Rodney answered, "Nanites."

**To be continued . . . **


	65. Chapter 65

**Ch. 65**

**(Atlantis, Briefing Room)**

John, his team, and Stacey called in an emergency Briefing with Elizabeth. Everyone sat around the table except for Stacey, who was passing back and forth.

"As far as we know, there is no one else living on the Mainland except for the Athosians," Stacey said. "So, where did the dart come from?"

"The dart looks like it's of Ancient design," Rodney said, looking at the detailed scan on his monitor.

"Okay, I know that there aren't any Ancients living on the Mainland. When I had Nemesia's memories there was nothing to indicate that any amount of the Ancients settled there," Stacey explained.

"Perhaps, the Ancestors left the darts behind when they left for earth," Teyla suggested.

"Yeah, but how did it get on the Mainland?" John asked.

Weir turned her attention to Teyla, "Teyla, would you talk to Halling and some of the hunters among your people?"

"Of course," Teyla gave a slight bow.

"Okay, so, I'll ask the other obvious question: Why would the Ancients create a dart with Nanites that keeps the wound from healing properly?" Elizabeth asked.

"Maybe, it was a weapon to fight against the Wraith," Ronan said.

"The Wraith do have the Healing ability, as well," Stacey nodded.

"Okay, keep me posted," Weir said. "Dismissed."

The others quickly left to do their respective duties. Stacey dragged her feet out and headed back to the Isolation Room where Allison was.

"Stacey," Elizabeth said as she got up. "Get some sleep. Carson will alert you if there's any changes."

"I'm fine," Stacey insisted.

"You don't look it," Weir told her. "Don't make it an order."

"Fine," Stacey sighed.

Stacey slowly left and headed to her quarter's. Elizabeth shook her head at her friend and sighed before leaving the room herself.

**(John-Stacey's Quarter's)**

Stacey tossed and turned in her sleep. Finally, she had had enough. She looked at her watch that she had placed on the bed side table. Stacey had only gotten two hours of sleep. Adam began to wake up from his nap. He grabbed the rails to the crib with his small fingers. Stacey went over to him.

"Hello, handsome," she greeted him.

Adam began jumping up and down in excitement of his mother's presences. Stacey picked him up and threw him up in the air playfully several times. She heard the door to her quarter's beep. Carrying Adam, resting him on her hip, she went to answer it.

"Come on in,"

Colonel Caldwell entered the room. Stacey put Adam down to play with his toys and sighed.

"Come to say 'I told you so' have you?" she asked, sitting down in a chair close to where Adam was playing.

Caldwell had expected this from her. They hadn't exactly gotten along with one another lately.

"No. I came to see how you were holding up, doctor," he said.

"Sure you did," Stacey sarcastically. "Look, I don't mean to be rude . . . Well, okay, maybe I do a little bit. But, I need to figure out how to save my daughter. You can lecture me about kids not being aloud on a military base later."

"Sure. Good luck, doctor," with that Caldwell left.

Stacey turned to Adam and wondered out loud, "Maybe Nemesia knows something." She went over to Adam and sat down, Indian Style. "Okay, Adam, I need to talk to Nemesia about something. How can I do that?"

Her radio suddenly came to life.

"Stacey, I need you to come to the Infirmary. Rodney might have found something," Carson said.

Stacey perked up. "I'm on my way, Carson." She got up and said to Adam, "I guess I don't need Nemesia after all. Let's go." She snatched up Adam and left for the Infirmary.

**To be continued . . . **


	66. Chapter 66

****

Ch. 66

(Atlantis, Infirmary)

⌠The Nanites won▓t be affected by an EM Pulse. These little buggers are extremely more sophisticated then the ones we got effected with last year,■ Rodney began immediately as Stacey and Adam entered.

⌠So, what▓s the plan?■ Stacey asked.

⌠Radio Frequency,■ Rodney said shortly. ⌠The Ancients used a highly advanced frequency that will take me at least a day to crack.■

⌠Rodney, the Ancient numbering system has hundreds and thousands of number combinations,■ Elizabeth said.

⌠Millions,■ Stacey corrected Weir.

⌠You need to work quickly, Rodney,■ Carson said. ⌠The recent blood work for Allison has come back. The Nanites are multiplying and spreading into her blood. The immunity boosters I▓ve given Allison aren▒t helping. I estimate less than 19 hours before the Nanites overwhelm her body.■

⌠Allie▓s body is fighting a loosing battle,■ Stacey said, tearfully.

⌠Get to work, Rodney,■ John said forcefully.

****

(Elizabeth▓s Office)

⌠Have you found anything on that arrow?■ Weir asked Teyla.

Teyla and Stacey sat at Elizabeth▓s desk. Teyla had returned from the Mainland.

⌠It is not of Athosian design. The arrow was found in a tree. The hunter who found this arrow did notice small fragments of bone,■ Teyla passed a plastic bag full of small bones to Stacey.

Stacey looked at them closely.

⌠I thought that you would like to look at them further,■ Teyla told her.

⌠These bones are oddly shaped,■ Stacey commented, still examining the fragments. ⌠They don▓t look human.■

⌠Wraith, maybe?■ Weir asked.

⌠Most likely. I can try and get any DNA from the these,■ Stacey said.

⌠If it is Wraith, it looked like the Ancients may have been on to something,■ Weir said.

⌠Any word yet from Rodney?■ Stacey asked, Elizabeth.

⌠He▓s still trying to find the right frequency,■ Weir shook her head. ⌠How are you holding up?■

⌠I▓m just running on fumes, at the moment. When this is over, I▓m looking forward to have a few days off,■ Stacey answered.

⌠You▓ll have it,■ Weir said. She nodded to the bones, Stacey was still examining. ⌠At lest you▓ll have something to keep you busy for a few hours.■

****

(Atlantis, Infirmary, Lab)

Stacey had her face in one of the Ancient microscopes, examining the bone fragments when Elizabeth and John entered. When she heard the doors close with a hiss, she looked up.

⌠Who▓s watching Adam?■ Stacey asked her husband.

⌠Teyla▓s keeping an eye on him,■ he answered.

⌠You said you▓ve found something interesting?■ Weir asked.

⌠The DNA of the bones is Wraith. I compared it to the Wraith arm we have,■ Stacey said. ⌠But, that▓s not why I called you,■ she paused as John and Elizabeth looked at one another. ⌠I took a closer look at the arrow. It▓s the same as the ones I got shot with on Inara▓s planet. Except the ones I was shot with were normal ones. The carving designs on the arrow are the same.■

⌠How . . . ?■

⌠Inara brought the arrows and Nanites from Atlantis,■ Stacey said quickly. ⌠Which means Inara has the correct frequency to turn off the Nanites.■

****

To be continued . . .


	67. Chapter 67

****

Ch. 67

(Atlantis, 'Gate Room)

As the Stargate was dialing the planet, Stacey was completing gearing up. She was completely in black, off-world gear. Her long, blonde, hair was tied in a pony tail. She made sure her Sai's were securely in place.

"I want Teyla to come with you," Elizabeth told her.

"I really think I need to do this on my own," Stacey told her. She added to Teyla, "No offence."

"None taken," Teyla told her wearily.

The morning sickness wasn't being kind to Teyla. She was tired and looked about ready to puke at any moment.

"Go get some rest," Stacey said.

She went over to John, who gave her a P-90. She took it. The Stargate connected.

"Wish me luck," Stacey said to the group as she clipped the gun to her combat vest.

"Good luck," Elizabeth said.

John kissed her farewell.

"I'm coming too," General Sheppard came walking in, fully dressed in off-world combat gear.

"Why?" John asked his father defensive and the swiftly added, "Sir."

"I've gone off-world once before," Stacey informed her father-in-law.

"So I've read," Jeff clicked his P-90 as he said, "I still don't want a civilian on their own. Allison is my granddaughter, you know."

"Fine. But, you listen to me. I've dealt with these Amazons. They won't listen to you and will put you in jail just because your male," Stacey clicked her P-90 and walked toward the Stargate.

(PK3-510)

Stacey and Jeff began to walk the long trail to the Amazon Camp. Stacey had expected a band of amazons to stop her. She did hear them in the trees with her feral hearing. But they just appeared to be watching Jeff and her, for now. She could smell the camp fires, as she did before.

Stacey noticed that Jeff was lagging behind.

"I suggest you keep up, General," she said.

"But, no one's here but us," he said.

"No. They're out there. They're up in the tree's watching us," she told him.

Their pace quickened.

"So, how did you react when the Air Force recruited you for the SGC?" Jeff asked.

"I freaked out," she said simply.

A group of Amazons leaped out of the trees and a few bushes and swiftly aimed their spears at the two. Jeff instinctively aimed his P-90, while Stacey let her P-90 fall to her chest and raised her hands. Jeff glanced at her and dropped his weapon too.

An Amazon stepped forward. She had dark red hair and stunning blue eyes. The woman had a commanding presence about her and when she spoke, her voice was fierce.

"You were told about our tolerance for men. Why have you returned, Dr. Grayson?" she asked.

"My daughter's life is in danger and Queen Inara might be able to help," Stacey answered with an equally commanding voice as the Amazon. She shifted her eyes to Jeff and said, "As for the male, he insisted on coming."

"You are the leader of your people, are you not?" the Amazon asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Then why didn't you simply ordered him to stay on your planet?"

"Because I figured I can always use him as a human shield, in case you and your Queen didn't like me coming here," Stacey told her.

To Stacey's surprise and relief, the stony-faced Amazon gave a sly grin.

"Now I know why my Queen enjoys your company," she told her. "Come. We will escort you to the village."

The Amazon motioned the other women and the group began to move again.

****

(Amazon Camp)

Inara looked almost pale from where Stacey and Jeff stood. Perhaps that the Queen had not anticipated Stacey's return. They were now in Inara's tent. Inara stood up from her chair, where she had been sitting, and greeted them.

"Welcome back, Stacey,"

"Thank you," Stacey gave a short bow. "Unfortunately, we don't have time for pleasantries,"

Stacey had explained their situation.

"And I can't access Nemesia's memories because the invention of the use of Nanites on the arrows was after she got imprisoned in the capsule," Stacey finished.

Inara paced back and forth in front of her desk. Stacey and Jeff watched her in anticipation.

"What makes you think that I have any knowledge of the Nanites?" Inara asked, finally.

"We found the arrow on the Mainland. It's the same one as yours," Stacey told her, forcefully. "Now, please tell me the correct frequency to turn off the Nanites and stop wasting my time."

Stacey's green eyes flashed to her cat-like ones. She looked around the room to two female warriors standing guard inside the tent. There was orange sprinkles on the tips of the arrows.

Her eyes went back to normal as she asked, "May I?"

Nobody had any objections and Stacey took one of the arrows from one of the woman's pack. Stacey took the arrow found on the Mainland and had Inara compared the two.

"There's also Nanites on these spears too," Stacey told her. "I can see the small heat signature coming from the Nanites power source."

Inara looked over at the two standing guard.

"Leave us," she ordered them.

They obeyed and left.

"I know nothing of this," she told Stacey.

Stacey abruptly took the arrow she had taken from the guard and made a long, deep gash in Inara's right forearm. Inara gasped in pain and took a cloth to stop the bleeding. She attempted to heal it, but nothing happened. Inara looked at Stacey furiously. Despite the commotion, Jeff remained silent and made sure no one would disturb them.

"How 'bout now?" Stacey asked, throwing the blooded arrow down on the rug at their feet.

"Very well," Inara sighed.

She went over to the desk and opened a drawer. There was a hidden compartment in the drawer. Inara opened it at took out a small, round device. She pressed a button and it lit up, giving off a red glow. Inara took the device and scanned her wound.

Stacey's feral eyes saw the sprinkled orange specks fade. Inara's gash healed quickly. She passed the device to Stacey.

"This will deactivate the Nanites in Allison's blood," Inara told her.

****

To be continued . . .

(A/N: To make up for the lack of updates, I wrote an extra long chapter.)


	68. Chapter 68

**Ch. 68**

**(Atlantis, Infirmary)**

Stacey took the device that Inara had given her and turned it on. She scanned the wound on Allison's leg. Slowly, the Nanites deactivated. Allison began to heal, with her mother's help. Allison gave her parents a hug and then hopped off the bed.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going, young lady?" Carson said, stopping her.

"To go bug Rodney," Allison told him knowingly.

"I don't think so. As fun as that can be, I want to be absolutely sure those Nanites are completely out of you system before you're to be released," Carson told her.

"Aw, man," she whined. Allison turned to her mother, "Mom!"

"Sorry, honey. Doctors orders," she told her daughter.

John picked her up and put her back on the bed. Allison groaned as she plopped her head back down on the pillow.

"We'll come back in an hour," John chuckled lightly.

He and Stacey walked out of the Infirmary and met Jeff, Elizabeth and John's team out in the hall.

"It worked. The Nanites have been deactivated," John told the group waiting outside the room.

There was a huge sigh of relief around the hall. Stacey wrapped her arms around John's waist. She could finally show her immense relief. In the Infirmary she was happy and relieved; she just didn't want to show how scared she was that Allison was on the edge of death.

"How close were you, Rodney?" Stacey asked, releasing John from the hug. "With the code."

"Not even," McKay answered, exhausted.

"I gotta tell ya," Jeff said, "Stacey was absolutely amazing." he pointed at his daughter-in-law.

"It's not like it wasn't my first time off-world," Stacey shrugged.

"Dr. Weir," Chuck interrupted their conversation.

"Yes," Elizabeth answered her radio.

"Major Lorne has requested a medical team to HJP-1980. He says that two members of his team are injured and are immobile," he told her through the radio.

"I'm on it," Stacey told Weir. She put her hand to her ear and spoke into her radio, "Tell them I'm on my way."

Stacey kissed John on the cheek, ran to the Infirmary to collect her off-world gear and headed to the Gateroom.

**(Gateroom)**

The first Chevron engaged as Stacey, Amanda and Nancy entered. Nancy passed the clips of ammo for Stacey's P-90. Elizabeth followed.

"Is this them?" Stacey asked Nancy.

"Yes, Doctor," she answered. "Dr. McKay multiplied the Nanites and are all over the bullets."

"You're very lucky that I'm letting you do this. Major Lorne informed me that there was a Wraith Hive settled there. There should be some Wraith stationed on the planet and should report to the nearest Hive. Find away to get on board that Hive and do as much damaged as you can," Weir told Stacey. "We'll give you three hours before I send in Sheppard's team."

"I understand, Elizabeth," she told the other woman. "You know, I'm liking this off-world stuff. This is my second time today," she added as the last Chevron engaged.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Stacey?" Weir asked, with a small smile.

"Maybe," Stacey shrugged, leading the other two through the wormhole.

**(HJP-1980)**

"Major Lorne," she greeted the man as she reached him at the tree line.

"Dr. Sheppard," he returned the greeting. "Nancy. Amanda."

Stacey turned her direction to her patience. Dr. Dexter and Dr. Jones were lying unconscious and seriously bleeding. She went over to Jones who looked like he had the most serious injury's and spoke as she looked him over more carefully.

"Broke two bones in both legs, a hairline fracture on the back of his skull and a few cracked ribs," Stacey listed off. "It's a good thing you didn't move him, Major."

Stacey went over to Dexter and examined him as well.

"Broke a few rib bones shattered his right foot bone completely. The skull isn't fractured. That's good at least. Nancy and Amanda, see to Dexter. I'll take care of Jones," She nodded. Stacey looked back at Lorne and asked, "Where's Colonel Anderson?"

"These two wandered off. They weren't watching where they were going and fell off of the edge of a large crater," he told her as she set the broken bones and healed Jones' fractured skull. "A Wraith Hive Ship had recently awoken here, by the looks of things. Colonel Anderson and I managed to get Jones and Dexter here before a few Wraith soldiers got to Anderson."

"They took Anderson?" she asked.

"And fed off him right then and there," Lorne told her.

Stacey sighed. She went over to Dexter and healed his rib bones. That's all she could heal for right now. She was already getting tired from healing Jones' skull and ribs.

"Okay, let's get these boys home before the Wraith decide and make a second appearance," Stacey said, tiredly.

Dexter was conscience now. With help from Amanda he hopped to the Stargate. Lorne and Nancy carried Jones on a stretcher, while Stacey held up the rear carrying all of the medical equipment. She was about to dial the 'Gate when the Stargate dialed from an off-world site.

A Wraith Dart came out of the Stargate, missing the group by a few inches. Lorne and Stacey hid the others behind the DHD. Stacey grabbed her P-90 and ordered Lorne, "Memorize that address. As soon as the Stargate disengages dial Atlantis and get home."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'll draw the Dart away from here," Stacey told him, standing up. "If the Stargate doesn't disengage soon, then get under cover until it does."

"What else are you thinking?" he asked her, suspiciously.

"I'm gonna take on a Hive Ship, Major," she told him. "Elizabeth will fill you in when you get back. If I'm not back in a few hours, John and his team are prepared to rescue me. But, they need the address. So, get memorizing!"

Stacey ran toward the Dart and as soon as the Dart swiped her up it dialed out. The Stargate then disengaged when it was through and Lorne dialed out.

**To be continued . . . **


	69. Chapter 69

**Ch. 69**

**(Wraith Hive)**

Stacey woke up, but her senses were in and out of focus. It was dark, the table that she was lying on was cold and hard. She noticed that she was laying on her back. Before she passed out again she saw a Wraith leaning over her.

Before she opened her eyes, she attempted to use her other senses to seek out how she would get to her weapons. Stacey heard the familiar sounds of gunfire. When she opened her eyes she saw John and his team.

"The Nanites work," John told her as she got up from the cold floor.

Rodney fiddled with the panel on the wall and opened the gate. John handed her, her P-90. Stacey swiftly got into position and began firing as the group made their way to their exit.

**(Atlantis, Gateroom)**

Stacey passed the Nanite infected P-90 and clips to an SF.

"Good thing these types of Nanites only work with people who have the healing gene, eh?" she said to the guard. When she saw the look on his face she added, "You'll be fine. They'll only activate if you have an open wound and have the gene."

Lorne appeared with Allison at his side.

"Mom!" Allison greeted her mother.

Stacey picked her up and twirled her around as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Nice job, Doctor," Lorne complimented Stacey. "You could have told me when you first arrived though."

She shrugged, "I had patience to tend too first," Stacey tightened her grip on Allison. "We've had some few days, huh?" Stacey asked.

"Uh-huh," the girl mumbled as she dug her face into her mother's neck.

"Come on. Let's go get Adam and the four of us can spend the rest of today together. What'ya say?" Stacey asked.

She felt Allison nod.

**(Atlantis, Commissary)**

The Sheppard family had spent the remainder of the day locked up in their quarter's playing games, exchanging jokes, and generally enjoying time together as a family. When dinner time rolled around they headed to the Commissary. With Adam on John's shoulders and Allison clinging to her mother's hand as they walked, or in John's case hopped, to the Atlantis Commissary with Adam bouncing up and down on his shoulders.

"Don't hurt yourself, old man," Stacey warned, with a grin on her face.

And sure enough, he did. He pinched a nerve in his neck. Stacey took Adam and put him down. Once he was released, Adam started running around the Commissary. Allison ran after him and started plat tag. Stacey placed a hand on her husband's neck, and with difficulty, healed the nerve.

"Huh," she said.

"What?" he asked. As they entered the room.

"I should have healed you within a few seconds. That took way longer than it should have," she said.

"Maybe you're the one getting old," he commented.

"Maybe," she gave a small smile.

Once he turned to grab the kids, the smile faded. Something was definitely up.

**(Atlantis Infirmary)**

During the night Stacey found herself throwing up her dinner. This worried her even more. When she woke up, she glanced at the mirror and realized that her stomach had grew a little over night. Now, Stacey was just freaked out.

Stacey went to the Infirmary the moment she woke John up and told John.

"Carson," she made her presence known.

"Stacey?" he returned the greeting. "What can I do for you this morning?"

"I need some blood work done," she told him.

"Alright, have a seat," he got up from his chair and then asked. "Anything in particular I need to find?"

"Not really. Something just feels off since I returned from the Hive," she told him, sitting down on a medical bed.

"So, everything, then?"

"Sorry. I wish I had more to go on,"

He waved her apology away.

**To be continued . . . **

**(A/N: Okay, I know the "being trapped on a Hive" storyline was short. But, what happens after the abduction is what's important. And that's all I'm saying on that . . . )**


	70. Chapter 70

**Ch. 70**

**(Atlantis Infirmary)**

Several hours later, Carson called Stacey back, along with Elizabeth and John.

"Carson?" Stacey asked, as soon as they're all there. "What did you find?"

"I'm not entirely sure what I found, exactly," he told her. "According to your blood work, you're 4 months pregnant."

"What?!" John and Stacey said together, equally as outraged.

"Carson, I had my check up two weeks ago. You would have detected any signs of pregnancy," she told him

"Well, you say you can't remember what happened on the Hive," Elizabeth said to Stacey.

"Wait, you think that the Wraith impregnated her?" John asked.

"I'm sure of it," Carson said. "We have no real grasp on the Wraith reproductive system."

"As your Second, I know that," Stacey told the Scottish doctor irritably.

John put a hand on his wife's shoulder and told her softly, "Easy."

Stacey shook him off roughly. Suddenly, a kind of dizzy rage come over her. She felt lightheaded and unsure of her emotional level. Stacey sat down on the nearest bed.

"Stacey?" Weir asked.

"I think I need to be in a cell, under guard until this thing is out of me," she told her. "Now."

Her eyes changed rapidly from her human green ones to her feral ones and back to her human ones. She swung her head back and almost feel backward. John caught her quickly before hitting the ground completely.

**(Atlantis Isolation Room)**

Instead of using a holding cell, they put her in one of the Isolation rooms with a single bed and monitoring equipment. Carson was doing regular blood tests and monitoring the baby's progress.

"I'm detecting six beating hearts," Carson reported the group above with a stethoscope in his hand. "They are in the fifth month of development."

Stacey's emotional and hormonal state was making it progressively more dangerous for anyone to be around. Hours after putting her in the room, the decision was made that no one was aloud in there, for any reason. Dark circles formed around her eyes from the lack of sleep and was pale as a ghost. Her stomach had gown by the hour, now she was in her sixth month when she finally spoke.

"Ronan," Stacey called, looking up at the glass. It was the first time Stacey spoke. Despite her state of mind, she was uncharacteristically quiet.

Ronan approached the glass, looking down at her. Before, he had been leaning in the corner of the room, farthest away from the glass wall. Stacey sat up in the bed to get a better look at him.

"Ronan, when these things come out," she paused as she felt them move around in her, "make sure you set you gun to kill," Stacey held her stomach as a couple more began to kick, "Promise me."

"I promise," Ronan replied.

"Is there anything that we can do for her?" Teyla asked Carson, who was looking at the latest scan.

"I'm afraid not," Carson answered. "We're going to have to do a C-section," he told the people around the room. "There's no way anybody can give birth to twelve babies naturally. Not even Stacey. With the state that she's in, it'll be dangerous to give her any pain killers."

"John," Stacey called out weakly.

"I'm here, Stace," he told her.

"If I don't get through this: send Allison and Adam back to earth and have Sam and Daniel take care of them," she paused as she felt the things inside her grew. "Caldwell was right, kids don't belong on a military base."

"Like hell I will," he replied.

Stacey turned away and rested on her side, to weak to argue.

"John," Weir half hissed.

"What? Technically, Atlantis is a city, not a military base," he shrugged at her.

"Dr. Weir, to the Control Room," Zelanka announced over the PA.

"What now?" Weir sighed. She went to leave, only looking back to say. "Keep me posted," before leaving the room completely.

**To be continued . . . **


	71. Chapter 71

**Ch. 71**

**(Atlantis, Briefing Room)**

"You've got to be kidding me?" John said.

"I'm afraid not," Weir told him.

"You're allowing a Wraith to come to Atlantis?" Ronan asked.

"He says that he was the one who experimented on Stacey in the first place," Weir said.

"You mean impregnate her with a bunch of Wraith," Rodney said. "How can you be sure that this Wraith can be trusted to keep the city a secret?"

"We don't" John said.

"What are the terms?" Teyla asked.

"Carson is preparing for a C-Section now. Once the baby Wraith are born the Daedalus will beam them onto the Wraith ship. The Wraith has agreed to turn off the transmitter that would normally prevent us from beaming things on board their ship," Weir told them. "Once the babies are on board they are to leave."

"You do realize that there will be Wraith with the ATA gene, now right?" Rodney asked.

"I know," Weir sighed. "It was either that, or be destroyed by the Wraith. He says that there are several Hive Ships a few minutes away by Hyperspace."

"And my promise to Stacey?" Ronan asked.

"This is the one promise that you're going to have to break," she told him.

**(Atlantis, Infirmary)**

Stacey laid soundlessly on the bed with Adam and Allison napping on either side of her. John sat in a chair next to the bed, reading a book. When Stacey began to wake, Carson and Weir made there way over.

"We should get a permanent bed for you in here," Carson teased. "You're in here as a patient more than a Doctor."

Stacey thwacked him.

"Well, he is right about that," John said.

Apparently he had awoken as well and now the kids had began to stir. Stacey glared at him, too tired to reach over to him had thwack him as well. Carson chuckled.

"How are you feeling, Stace?" Weir asked, as Allison crawled off of the bed.

Adam quickly followed suite, having John help him off.

"Still pretty tired," Stacey told her. "So, what exactly happened? I was pretty out of it toward the end, there,"

Weir, Carson and John looked at one another.

"What?" she asked.

"It's the kids bed time," John got up and left, dragging Allison and Adam out of the Infirmary.

"I have patients to attend too," Carson said, walking away.

Weir sighed, looking around. Now she wished that there was an emergency.

"Elizabeth? What happened?" Stacey asked.

"We had to give the Wraith babies to the Wraith, under the threat of another attack on the city," Weir told her.

"So now there will be a bunch of Wraith able to use the Ancient Tech?" Stacey said, rhetorically.

"I'm afraid so," Weir said. "Let's hope that the Wraith will keep his end of the deal."

Stacey sighed and put her face in her hands.

**To be continued . . . **

**(A/N: Okay, I meant to have the whole 'Stacey is pregnant with Wraith babies' story a lot bigger and longer. But, somehow I forgot what I wanted to happen. headdesk So, if you're a little disappointed in the way this storyline worked out, so am I. If I remember, I'll see if I can edit this chapter to add that stuff in at a later date.)**


	72. Chapter 72

**Ch. 72**

**(Atlantis, Infirmary)**

Stacey had just finished with Teyla's examination. She pulled open the curtain as Teyla sat up on the bed.

"Everything seems fine to me," Stacey told the Athosian.

"I appreciate that you have not told Colonel Sheppard about the pregnancy yet," Teyla said. "Keeping this from your husband must be difficult."

"It is," Stacey paused and leaned against the closest bed. "I worry about you every time you go through the Stargate." she gave a small shrug, "Well, more than usual." Stacey stood up straight and looked at her firmly, "You will need to tell them sooner or later. As soon as you start to show, they will figure things out eventually."

Teyla hoped off the bed energetically.

"I will pick up Allison and Adam at 7 tonight," Teyla told her. She gave a playful wink and added before leaving, "Good luck."

It had been almost 2 months since Stacey got pregnant with Wraith. She was now thinking about having another baby. John had agreed to have another one. So, the couple had been planning a night alone for a few weeks now. Teyla agreed to watch the kids for that night.

**(Atlantis, the Sheppard's Quarter's)**

Once Teyla picked up the kids at 7, Stacey disappeared into the bathroom. She changed into a pink, lacey pair of lingerie and covered herself in a bathrobe. Next, Stacey let her long blonde hair down.

When she entered the bedroom, John was lounging on the bed reading "War and Peace". Once he heard the door hiss shut he looked up, and immediately put the book on the nightstand next to him.

Stacey slowly approached him and crawled on top of him. She kissed him teasingly on the lips. When she retreated, Stacey slowly took off her bathrobe and threw it carelessly on the ground. John gently put his hands on her waist and kissed her softly on her stomach. Stacey gasped and arched her back at the feeling of his lips.

**5 weeks later . . . **

With John at her side, Stacey sat on an examination bed waiting for the test results. Carson made his way over with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Congratulations, Stacey. You are just over a month pregnant," he told her.

Stacey jumped up excitedly and leapt into John's arms.

Stacey and John were on their way back to their quarters when Stacey decided to tell him about Teyla.

"John, I've decided to take Teyla off the team," she told him.

"What? Why?" he asked, halting in his tracks.

"Because she's about four and half months pregnant," she said.

John turned to face her.

"The two of you have known about this that long and you didn't tell me?" he said angrily.

"So has Elizabeth," she told him evenly.

"Elizabeth knew and she still let Teyla go off-world?"

"Well, yeah. Teyla would have gotten restless if she stayed here while you and your team went off-world," Stacey began to explain. "Elizabeth agreed that Teyla should remain on the team while I would keep a very close eye on her. After every mission I had Teyla come see me in the Infirmary to check her out," she gave a little shrug. "After the last mission, Teyla's blood pressure was too high, so I decided to take her off the team now."

"You still could've told me sooner," John walked away.

Stacey through her hands up in the air, gave a little huff, and walked after him.

**To be continued . . . **


	73. Chapter 73

**Ch. 73**

**(Atlantis, Commissary)**

Stacey took the computer tablet. It had the latest test results from her weekly tests. She sighed as she noticed a slight drop of her super human eyesight, hearing, smell, and reflexes. Stacey put down the tablet down on the table in front of her and put her face into her hands.

"That bad, huh?" came a familiar Scottish voice.

"You'd think, with my healing abilities, my body would just heal itself," Stacey said to him as he sat down.

"Aye. But your body is busy protecting the fetus, now," he reminded her.

"Right," she moaned as another wave of nausea came, lingered for a moment and then subsided.

"Well, compared to having a dozen Wraith babies in you, this pregnancy should be a piece of cake," Carson told her brightly.

Stacey glared at him from the top of the tea cup.

"If only the tea from the Mainland would work on the nausea," she said.

"If it doesn't work, then how come you're drinking it?" Carson asked.

"I've gotten used to the taste," Stacey told him simply, giving a short shrug.

Carson had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes at the pregnant woman. Stacey continued to stare at the tablet in front of her, as if the results would automatically change for the better by simply staring at it.

**(Atlantis, the Sheppard's Quarter's)**

When Stacey entered she found John Adam, and Allison sleeping in the double bed. She could tell that John had just got back from an off-world mission, because she saw John's off-world equipment was thrown on the floor. Stacey also noticed that he was a little dirty and observed several scratches on his face. He had been too tired to even shower. And keeping the kids occupied and properly fed was no easy task either.

Stacey reluctantly woke Allison up and got her ready for bed in the joining room next door. She then crawled into bed next to Adam.

When the morning came, Stacey awoke with the usual bout of morning sickness. At least on Atlantis there would be more than 1.5 bathrooms. So the usual morning madness would be less crazy. John was able to bathe and dress Adam while Stacey was 'busy' in the large bathroom.

"Stupid morning sickness," Stacey mumbled when she crawled out of the bathroom and plopped back into bed before getting ready herself.

**(Atlantis, Infirmary)**

"Well, everything seems to be in order," Stacey told her patient. "Although, I recommend that you stop stick fighting. I advise a light workout on the stationary bike," Teyla told her.

"I feel fine," Teyla told her.

"Oh, don't give me that," Stacey said. "No more stick fighting. Believe me, bed rest isn't fun for physical people like you and me."

Stacey updated Teyla's medical file on a tablet, which took only a few short moments to complete.

"So, girls' poker night tomorrow night, then?" Stacey then asked.

"I will be there," Teyla told her.

"Laura and Kate are also coming," Stacey put down the tablet. "I have a feeling that I will need to drag Elizabeth to come. That woman never takes any time off."

**(Atlantis, Commissary)**

"Come on, Elizabeth. Are you in or not?" Stacey asked the expedition leader.

It was girls' poker night. Elizabeth, Cadman, Hightmayer, a pregnant Teyla just entering her third Trimester, and a pregnant Stacey just ending her first Trimester. surrounded a table.

"I'm out," Elizabeth told them.

"Kate?"

"I'm out, too,"

"Laura?" Stacey asked.

"Oh, I'm definitely in,"

"How 'bout you, Teyla?"

"I am out," Teyla said, "And you, Stacey?"

"I'm in," Stacey took a look at her cards again and then glanced up at Cadman.

"Might as well make it a poker game, then, eh, Dr. Sheppard?" Cadman shoved all of her poker chips into the pot.

Stacey followed. "You got it."

Stacey put down her cards at last, so that everyone could see. They were impressive. But, not what she needed to win the game, apparently. Laura put her cards down triumphantly.

"How did you win again?" Stacey asked, disbelief.

The other women chuckled.

"Kate, you be dealer this time," Elizabeth said, passing the card deck to her.

Suddenly Stacey's radio piped up.

"Stace?" John's voice rang in her ear.

"Yeah?" Stacey touched her radio in her ear. "What's up?"

"Allison just woke up with a nightmare. She's asking for you, Hon," he told her.

"Alright, tell her I'm on my way," Stacey got up from her chair slowly. "Sorry, ladies. Motherhood calls."

"What happened?" Teyla asked.

"Allison has had another nightmare," Stacey said.

"Oh, no," Kate said.

"Yeah," Stacey said. "I'll see you later."

**To be continued . . . **


	74. Chapter 74

****

Ch. 74

(Atlantis, The Sheppard's Quarter's)

Stacey entered the room quickly and scooped up Allison in a hug.

"I had that dream again," Allison said sniffling.

As her mother released her she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Atlantis is not in any danger, sweetie," Stacey told her. "Dr. McKay tricked the Wraith. They think the city self-destructed."

Allison swallowed and lowed her head on her pillow. Stacey caressed her forehead and then kissed her lightly. She made sure that Allison had fallen asleep before exiting the room.

When Stacey entered the room where John and she slept, John was taking off his boots.

"I'm gonna call it a night. We've got an early mission tomorrow morning," he told his wife.

John then rolled into bed. Stacey followed, curling up next her husband.

****

(Atlantis, Infirmary)

The moment John and his team returned it was very chaotic. And it didn't help that Rodney was complaining over a stupid splinter. Stacey and Carson were busy seeing to John. His arm was bloody where Elia had fed on him.

"What about my splinter," Rodney whined.

Stacey rolled her eyes, took a pair of tweezers and plucked it out quickly. Then took his finger and healed it within 4 seconds. She then went back to John. Carson had gotten a large Q-tip covered with Iodine.

"This might twinge a bit," Carson told him.

Dr. Beckett cleaned away the blood. Only to find that there was no break of skin. Carson looked up at Stacey.

"You haven't healed it yet, have ya?" he asked her.

"No, I haven't been close enough to," she answered. Stacey then turned to a nearby nurse, "Alright, I want every blood test available to look for anything unusual."

"Yes, Doctor,"

Stacey and Carson exchanged looks with John.

"Well, I feel fine now. What do I do in the mean time?" John asked.

"How about a sparring session?" Stacey suggested.

"I don't know. I'm not really in the mood to get my ass kicked by a pregnant women again," John told her.

"Again," Rodney sniggered.

****

(Atlantis, Gym)

Stacey and John circled around the room. John was waiting for her to make the first move. He felt awkward to be making the first move. Stacey finally made the first move, hitting him on the arm. She made another move, but he blocked it.

The couple traded hits for several minutes, mostly blocking one another. Until John caught her off-guard, hit her hard and then pushed her into the nearest wall. He threw the sticks down on the ground, and then grabbed her roughly, and then kissed her.

When John broke away, there was an awkward silence. It was only interrupted by Carson via the radio.

****

(Atlantis, Infirmary)

"The good news is, we can now say with some certainty that Elia didn't drain away any of your life," Carson said the moment John, Weir and Stacey stepped into the Infirmary.

"We already knew that," John said.

Carson sighed, "I suppose."  
"That's the best good news you could come up with?" Stacey asked, before John could.  
"It looks like you've been infected with the iratus bug retrovirus. The one we were working on to turn Elia into a human," Carson explained, a little uncomfortably.

"You mean the one that _didn't_ turn her into a human," John said. It was comment, not a question.

"Elia administered the treatment prematurely. It wasn't ready, it wasn't even supposed to be …" Carson said defensively.

John interrupted him, "I'm not blaming you, Doc."

"But you're right. The transformation was into a creature closer to the iratus bug than to a human, and I know how much you …"

John grimaced and finished his sentence, "... hate those bugs?"

Elizabeth jumped into the conversation and said, "But, for one ... Elia was a Wraith. _And_ she took a massive dose of the retrovirus. I mean, do we know how the Colonel's system might respond to the drug?"  
"I have no idea," Carson said.

Stacey added, "It was never engineered to be given to a human. It was never intended to be given to anyone."  
"The problem is, I have no idea how your body will react! I can't even begin to guess," Carson said.

"Well, if how I feel is any indication? I'm fine," John said.

"It's certainly possible that it's already breaking down in your system. Ellia's transformation _was_ extreme, and immediate," Stacey said, trying to sound positive.

To Weir, John said, "See?"

"But the wound on your arm healed unnaturally fast!" Stacey interjected.

"If there _was_ a wound," John said.

Carson added, "There had to be! Otherwise, I don't see how you got infected in the first place!"  
"She was spitting an awful lot!"

Weir asked, "So what, we just monitor it for now?"

"Aye," To Sheppard, Carson said, "You'll need to check in every six hours."

John nods reluctantly, "I can do that."

"And you should probably …" Weir started.

"... suspend my off-world activities until we know more?" John finished.

Weir gives a gracious nod, "Thank you."

John says to Beckett as he leaves, "See ya in six hours!"

****

To be continued . . .

(A/N: Sorry it's been so long!! I had a bit of a block. And then I had all these plot bunnies for other fandoms, thus starting more stories. For those who stuck with me: THANK YOU!!)


	75. Chapter 75

**Ch. 75**

**(Atlantis, Sheppard's Quarter's)**

John decided to head to his quarter's. He knew that it would be empty. Stacey was in the Infirmary with Carson and the kids were with Teyla and Ronan. John abruptly stripped off his uniform jacket as he enters his living quarters. He sat down on the bed, reaching back with his left arm to remove his T-shirt and freezes, staring at the inside of his right forearm where it's resting in his lap.  
There's a pale, scaly patch of skin surrounded by the same bruise coloration located in the same place where Ellia's transformed claw-hand pierced his skin. It isn't at all painful since he hasn't noticed it until now. John prods at it hesitantly, then reaches for his radio earpiece.  
At first his radio chirps static before he talked into it, "Hey, Doc? This is Sheppard."  
Carson, over radio, "Yes, Colonel?"  
"We may have to bump up our first check-in," John told him.

**(Atlantis, Infirmary)**

John was now in the infirmary, being scanned. Carson and Stacey turn and walk toward Weir, who is gnawing a thumbnail over by the wall. She stops as the doctor approaches and tries to look prepared to hear anything.  
Carson tells her very softly, "The retrovirus isn't breaking down in his system like we hoped it would."  
"You're positive?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Yes. In fact, it's beginning to alter his D.N.A. If this is allowed to continue, he'll devolve into a creature similar to what Ellia became," Stacey told her.  
Carson moved to sit at his desk. Elizabeth lets out a worried breath, then turns to him.  
"How long do we have?" Elizabeth then asks.  
"I'm not sure exactly," Carson answered.  
Still keeping her voice low, Weir said sharply, "Ballpark it! Months, weeks?"  
Even more softly Carson replied, "Days."

"We have days," Stacey put in.  
Elizabeth leans over his desk, looking intent.  
"Okay, what's the plan?"  
"I've injected him with a viral inhibitor. It should slow down the retrovirus as far as his cognitive abilities are concerned, but I'm afraid that's it so far." Carson explained.

"We're exploring various treatments that may or may not be effective, so …" Stacey said.  
Weir shakes her head vehemently.

"No, we don't have any time to explore," she said. Gesturing toward his computer she then says, "C'mon, there's _gotta_ be something in the Ancient database that can help you find a treatment!"  
"We know that, Elizabeth. We're doing our best!" Stacey told her firmly.  
She stands up, looking away uncomfortably.  
"I'm sorry, I know. Of course you are," Elizabeth said.

Stacey sighed and then announced, "I'm gonna go see how he's doing. I need a break from all this," she waved around at the monitors.

"How'm I doin'?" John asked as soon as she approached him.  
"Uh . . ." Stacey suddenly felt the ability to speak leave her momentarily.

"Anything that has you speechless has me concerned," John said.  
Stacey found her voice and told him, "You're gonna be fine."  
"Wow. That's dead man talk," he said.

"No, it isn't," she said.  
Sheppard turns up his right arm, showing that the scaly patch has grown a bit and changed to an ickily shiny, carbuncle-looking thing.  
"Have you _seen_ this?" he asked.

"Quite frankly, I've seen stranger things," Stacey shrugged, trying to sound casual, even though deep inside she wanted to freak out.  
"We're gonna figure this one out," she then told him.  
"I think I already have. You know who I'm starting to feel like?" John told her. He took a pause before emphasizing, "_Ford_."  
Stacey said, a little too quickly, "Now, what happened to you is _completely_ different."  
"I know, I know. Still, I can feel it. I mean, I can feel it changing me inside ... like he did," he said.

John placed a hand on her pregnant belly. Stacey sighed tiredly and cupped his hand softly.

**To be continued . . . **


End file.
